


Love Can Be Magic

by AtomicDC



Series: A Witch Named Arden [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parent John Winchester, Broken Dean Winchester, Canon Rewrite, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horrified Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Telepathic Bondage, Witchcraft, Witches, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicDC/pseuds/AtomicDC
Summary: Arden Queen and Dean Winchester have been best friends since they were eleven years old. Over the years it developed into something more. They were everything to each other. She was the light in his dark. the calm in the middle of his storm. A reason to his madness. But one she left and his world shattered. He turned into someone he didn't recognize. He became his dad's perfect, obedient, solider, and that is what John Winchester wanted.What would happen if Arden came back, just before Dean is sent to Hell? Will he ever learn why she left?Set before season one than skips to Season 3 - forward.Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Supernatural. All rights go to there respective creators. I only own my OC and any original plot points i add
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Series: A Witch Named Arden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028841
Comments: 154
Kudos: 83





	1. 01. A Dead Friend, A New Home, and A New Friend

**3rd POV**

Andrew Queen was one of the best Hunters out there. He met his wife, Diana on one of his cases and they fell in love. They eventually got married and bought a piece of land in a small coastal town in Washington state. Andrew still was in 'the life' despite having a house and a wife, leaving for days and weeks at a time. Diana would always be anxious about whether her husband would return, but he always did. After a couple of years, Diana discovered she was pregnant and that was the day Andrew decide to quit hunting. Over the years Andrew would get the occasional call from old hunting buddies, mostly from Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner, about a case near his neck of the woods and on occasion, he'd help, but for the most part, he was living the apple-pie life with his wife and daughter.

* * *

**BOBBY POV (February 20th, 1990)**

Balls was it cold. I've been working on this damn car for over an hour and my hands were getting numb. I wanted to go inside, but my stubborn ass would rather freeze off and finish then postpone working on this piece of crap. I was debating with myself if I had frostbite when I heard yelling coming from inside.

"DEAN STOP!"

"DAMMIT SAM, LET GO!"

With a sigh I left the garage and went to see what the two idjits were fighting about, a little thankful I had an excuse to stop working and get warm. When I got inside, Sam and Dean were fighting over one of the phones that was ringing.

"What in hell are you idjits doing!" I yelled and immediately both boys dropped the phone. It landed on the wooden floor, it's ringing never stopping. After a moment of looking shameful, Dean was the one to speak up.

"The phone started ringing and I was about to go get you, but Sam thought it was Dad and wanted to answer it. I told him, no, but he grabbed the phone and wouldn't let go and-" 

"That's enough" I cut him off. I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello," I answered glaring at the boys who were currently glaring at each other.

"Bobby? It's Andrew, Andrew Queen. I need your help." I turned away from the brothers giving Andrew my full attention. It's been two months since I heard from him and in all the years I've known the guy, not once has he ever asked for help. "Look, Bobby, I know I haven't called in a while, but I need you to put me in contact with John Winchester. I know you know him so no use in denying... It's important." He sounded frantic and that was making me nervous.

"Andrew, what's going on? Why are you looking for John Winchester?" At the mention of their dad's name, the brothers shut up and snapped their attention to me.

Andrew sighed " John found me a couple of months ago asking me about a demon case I did in Kansas back in October, 83. He wanted to know if I knew anything about a yellow-eyed demon? I told him, no and I thought that was the end of it, but things as of late have been getting a little demonic in my neck of the woods: Crop failures, cattle mutilations, fucking electrical storms in February. I started noticing the signs around the state two weeks ago. Next thing I know it starts occurring closer to my town. Until the other day, a family on the other side of town was found tortured and murdered in their home." He chuckled humorlessly "Their son was in Arden's fucking class... Anyway, I snuck into the crime scene I found traces of sulfur. There's a demon in town I think it's after me and my family. I also have a suspicion that it might be connected to John Winchester... Too many things are adding up for all of this to coincidence."

John Winchester has been after the thing that killed his wife and the boys mother for seven years now and I can't help but be pissed that he's now dragged Andrew and his family in his mess.

"So Bobby are you going to help? You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

" Yeah, of course, I'll help. You're like family."

Andrew scoffed. "Like family? Bobby, you are family. I wouldn't have made you Arden's godfather if you weren't."

I gave Andrew, John Winchester's number and told him to call me and keep me updated. Fifth-teen minutes later I get another call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby it's John. I need you to watch the boys for another week. I found a case in Washington."

"Yeah, Andrew Queen called me and asked for your number, needed help with a demon." I sighed "Look John, Andrew is family so just watch out for him."

"Yeah, Bobby." Then the call ended. I left the kitchen and found the boys waiting.

"Is Dad coming back?" Sam asked hopefully.

"He said he'll be here in another week, that he's heading-"

"What?!" Dean interrupted "He said he was going to be here two days ago. Now you saying its going to be another week?! Unbelievable."

Before I could say anything Dean ran upstairs. Another thing that pissed me off about John was how his crusade was affecting his kids. I looked down at Sam and he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, why don't you help me with dinner. How does Mac and cheese sound?" Sam nodded his head and we headed to the kitchen. My thoughts lingered on Andrew and his family hoping they'll be alright.

* * *

**(February 27th, 1990)**

A week later and no phone call from John or Andrew. "Dammit Andrew, you told me you'd call. Now call me!" I hung up the phone and tried John again. No answer. "Balls!"

A couple of hours later, after I put the boys to bed I heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house. I walked outside and saw the Impala pulling up. I walked towards it ready to tear into John when he got out. 

"You selfish son of a bitch! I've been calling all week and you can't pick up the phone so I can tell your kids you're alright? Also-" 

"Bobby we have a situation." John interrupted.

"What do you mean we have a situation?" 

John gestured to the back seat of the Impala and when I looked through the window I knew what he met. In the back seat was a young girl around Dean's age. Her dark brown, almost black hair was matted with what looks like blood and her dark eyes seemed empty. Nothing like a girl her age should look like. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. John tried to say something else, but I didn't pay attention as I rushed to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Arden?" I said to the girl. She slowly turned to look at me her eyes shined briefly with recognition.

"Uncle Bobby?" She whispered.

Before I could say anything else she launched her tiny body into my arms. Her tears soaked through my shirt as I held onto her. 

"They're gone." She cried. 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who she was talking about. I felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, but I forced them back. Andrew was a good friend, actually, he was my best friend. We grew up together. I was the best man at his wedding and he was mine when I got married to Karen. When he and Diana found out she was pregnant with Arden, I was the first person he called. He even made me and Karen, Arden's godparents. 

When Karen got possessed by a demon, Andrew and Rufus Turner were the ones to exorcise her. They were the once to introduce me to the supernatural. That's also when I found out that Andrew's family were all hunters and he and Rufus were partners. I started hunting with Rufus after Karen's death. I wanted Andrew to join us and so did Rufus, but he said he had to get out, for his daughter's sake. I thought he was going to be the one to escape the infamous hunter's death, but I guess I was wrong. This life ends sad and bloody and the little girl in my arms just witnessed that first hand.

"Come on Sweetpea let's get you upstairs and cleaned up" She nodded and I lifted her and carried her inside and upstairs.

I took her to the bathroom and started the shower before leaving to give her some privacy. I put my ear against the door and heard her soft cries while she was showering. I let out a sigh, of all the people that deserved pain and misery, that sweet little girl was not one of them.

"Who was that?" I turned to find Dean standing there in his pajamas. 

"That was Arden. She's one of my- she was one of my friend's daughter." 

Dean looked at me confused. "What's she doing here then?" I sighed, trying to figure out how I can best explain the situation to an eleven year old.

"Her parent were killed and she's going to be living here from now on," I explained. His eyes widened a bit as he started to understand what was going on. I crouched down so I could be face to face with Dean. Knowing if anyone could understand what she was going through it was him. Maybe just maybe he could help her get through this."She's going through a lot. She might need a friend. Do you think you can be that for her?"

He seemed to be in thought for a moment and when he made eye contact with me again he nodded. I gave him a small smile and sent him back to bed. After about thirty minutes I went to check on Arden. John had packed some of her clothes and belongings before they left her house. I grabbed a pair of her pajamas and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. 

"Arden?" Still, there was no answer. I slowly opened the door "Arden, I'm coming in."

I came in and the first thing that caught my attention was the bathroom lights flickering. This put me on edge. I opened the door fully and saw Arden sitting down against the wall, towel wrapped around her body, crying. I automatically knew the lights were her doing. 

Something I knew About Arden and Her mother Diana was they were witches. I've known for a long time. Andrew told me about Diana being a witch after Karen's death. He told me Arden was a witch a couple of years later when her magic started developing. I knew that she knew how to control her magic, and it must be the trauma and the stress of losing her parents that caused her to lose control, but I also knew that if John Winchester found out she was a witch that he would kill her on the spot. I quickly went up to her wiping her tears with my hand. 

"Sh sh, I know Sweetpea it hurts, but I need you to take some deep breaths for me alright? The others in the house can't know that you have magic. It's for your safety okay?" She nodded tears still coming down her face and she took some shaky breaths.

At that moment the lights stopped flickering and I kissed her forehead knowing that she needed that. I wasn't Andrew. I wasn't her father, but I was going to love her and raise her like she was, cause I know that's what her daddy would have wanted.

* * *

**ARDEN** **POV**

I appreciated what Bobby was doing. I've known him as long as I could remember. He was my dad's best friend and he was family. He and Uncle Rufus would always make me laugh when they would come and visit.

Bobby got off the floor as soon as I calmed down a little. He handed me my pj's and left the bathroom to give me some privacy. I got dressed and left the bathroom. Bobby was waiting in the hallway. He lead me up another flight of stairs to a spare bedroom in the back of the house. I guess this room was supposed to be a part of the attic. It was filled with boxes and there was a bed in the far corner. 

"Will get this cleaned up tomorrow. We can even paint it if you'd like. Maybe get some stuff to make it a little more like home." Bobby said. I cringed at the word home. The memory of what happened to mine still fresh in my memory.

I didn't want to cry anymore, so I tried to hold them back. Bobby was trying to find other things to say, but just mumbled incoherent words that were probably not suitable for my young ears. I walked over to the bed. There were some fresh sheets on them. Bobby must have put them on while I was crying in the shower, slash cleaning the dried blood from my hair. I crawled into the sheets and Bobby tucked me in. I could tell that Bobby was trying. He didn't have kids and I expected that he definitely didn't expect to be taking care of one, but he still cared enough to try.

"I let you try to fall asleep." He kissed my forehead and left. 

As he was closing the door I felt a sheer panic run through me. I did not want to be in the dark. I must have made some sort of noise cause Bobby turned towards me looking concerned. 

"Can you please keep the door open a little," I asked. I felt small and pathetic. This was not how I should be behaving. Dad taught me to be brave, but I felt like breaking down even more because he was no longer there to help me be brave.

Bobby nodded his head. "Sure thing Sweetpea,"

He left the door open a little so the light illuminated a sliver of the room. I heard him walk down the hallway and down the stairs. Then he started talking to someone, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I assume it was the man who brought me here. I think his name was John Win-something.

I was alone with my thoughts again. Images of my parents bloody on the floor paraded through my brain. The voice of the demon taunting me as I run into the woods to hide. I involuntarily shiver, remembering how cold it was. I couldn't help it as tears started pouring down my face. Silent sobs shook through my chest. 

"I just want my mom and dad," I say to myself. I didn't realize another person came into the room till they spoke.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you."

I looked up from under the covers and saw a boy around my age, but what really caught my attention was his eyes. They were so green. It reminded me of the green moss that grew around my house. I didn't know what to say to him and he seemed to have read my mind cause he continued to talk. 

"I know how it feels to lose a parent and I'm sorry that it's happening to you." I looked into those moss colored eyes and could tell that he meant what he said.

"Thank you," I said quietly. He shuffled his feet like he wanted to ask something, but didn't know how I would respond. He took a deep breath and the words flowed out of his mouth. 

"I lost my mom and I remember right after she died I didn't want to be alone." He took another breath. "What I'm asking is if you want me to stay with you. So you're not alone."

He looked nervous. Probably thinking that I was going to call him weird or a creep, but I didn't think that. I saw that he really wanted me to feel better and if I was being honest with myself I was going to ask Bobby if I could sleep with him, but this saved me the trouble. I nodded my head, whipped my face of tears, and scooted myself over so he could get in the bed. He crawled in and faced me. We stayed there in silence for a while. 

"Thank you. I'm Arden." I whispered.

He gave a small smile, before whispering back. "Nice to meet you, Arden. I'm Dean and you're welcome." 

I felt my lips tug up slightly as we landed there, sleep eventually took the both of us, and for once since the incident, I didn't picture anything from that night. Instead, I dreamt of a boy with moss colored eyes.


	2. A Glimpse Into The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arden wakes up from her first night at Bobby's. Lets just say it would have been worst without a certain Winchester.
> 
> This is going to be a shorter chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: All original canon belongs to the amazing creators of Supernatural. That's obvious. Still needs to be said though LOL.

**ARDEN POV**

It was really cold. I tried to reach for the blankets, but nothing was there. Begrudgingly I opened my eyes to see I had no blanket on me. When I looked for the comforter I turned and saw the boy from last night, with all the blankets, wrapped like a burrito. What was his name again? Dan? Dave? Wait it was Dean? I think. I was 89% sure that it was Dean.

I reached out grabbing the blanket and as hard as I could, pulled it off, Dean. After a few tugs and some very annoyed grumbles from the blanket hog himself, I finally had something to keep me warm. As I snuggled into the blankets, I felt an arm wrap around me. Dean pulled me to his body and snuggled his face into my back. I immediately froze, red dusting my cheeks.

"Dean? What are you doing?" He didn't respond. I tried calling his name again and I got a soft snore as a reply. Dean was still asleep. I made a note in my head about my new friend. Dean Winchester was defiantly a cuddler. I laid there with Dean cuddled into my back and watched as the dark sky lightened.

In my mind, I felt a tug. A sign that I was going to be pulled into a vision. They came often enough that I knew when I was going to be pulled into one. They started happening a few weeks after my magic started to develop. Sometimes they were about the past and sometimes they of the future.  I closed my eyes and let the vision pull me

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was confused to see that nothing seemed to change. I was still looking out the window, watching the sky lightened as dawn slowly approached. I was still wrapped in Dean's arms, his head still snuggled into my back. Nothing seemed to change, but as I looked closely, I started to notice details that weren't there before I was pulled in. The walls were a different color. Instead of the old peeling yellow wallpaper, the walls were now painted a navy blue. Then I noticed pictures hanging from them, but the people in the pictures were complete strangers, minus a few that were of my parents and a few with Bobby, but he seemed older in the photos. As I looked at the photos I couldn't help, but think that the people in the photos looked familiar, even though they were complete strangers. My attention drew to a particular photo of a man and woman on the hood of a car. The woman looked like her mom and I couldn't shake the feeling that this was me. In the photo, I looked happy staring at the man with dark blond hair and green eyes. It was the same look that her mom would give her dad and the man gave her the same look her dad would give her mom. It was the look of two people who were completely and hopelessly in love with each other. Then I felt the arms around shift slightly. I moved around to face who I thought was Dean only to be face to face with the man in the photo. His green eyes gazed into mine and he smiled a little, but he seemed like he was in pain. His hand moved up to touch my face. His hand started to tremble and tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. I felt my hands move to cup his face as I wiped the stubborn tears that started to spill on to his cheeks. "How can you love me?" He asked, his voice breaking. I felt my own heart, break as I gazed at the broken man.

"Easily" I heard a mature version of my voice say. I stroked his face trying to calm him down. "I have been in love with you since I was twelve years old. I fell in love with your big selfless heart and that beautiful perverted mind of yours."

He chuckled slightly. "Dean" If I could my eyes would have widened. This was Dean. The young boy I met last night was this broken man. What happened to the sweet boy who comforted me. What happens to him to make him like this.

"I want you to listen to me, cause everything I'm about to say is a hundred percent true." Dean's nodded slightly, hanging on to every word as if it were life or death. "You are not dead inside."

Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but I continued. "Famine was wrong. If you were truly dead inside you wouldn't be hurting. You wouldn't be fighting and you certainly wouldn't be lying in this bed, willingly having this chick flick moment with me." Dean smiled at that. "You are selfless and brave, and protective, passionate, determined, caring, and so much more. That describes someone who is very much alive and don't forget it. And if you do, I'll be there to forcefully remind you."

" How is it that whenever I feel like I'm hanging off the edge, about to fall into oblivion, you somehow pull me back to safety." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead "I love you so much."

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest. "I love you too."

My vision started to blur as I felt the familiar tug pull me out of the vision.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was back in the present. Feeling a little uncomfortable about the way future Dean looked and held me. I'm eleven for crying out loud. I didn't need to be thinking about that. Speaking on how Dean held me, I shimmed out of present Dean's arms and crawled out of bed. Dean still passed out sprawled out across the bed. I looked at him closely, thinking about future me's relationship with future Dean. I guess he was cute. I only have known him for less than 24 hours, but he seemed sweet. I left the room and went down the stairs. I saw the man who rescued me, sleeping on the couch. I quietly walked passed him and towards the front door. I opened it as quietly as I could, hoping that the man wouldn't wake up. I successfully made my way outside. The cold air washed over me as I sat down on the front steps. So many thoughts ran through my head and I had no idea how to handle any of it.

I started sobbing, being careful to do it quietly, so I didn't wake anyone. I didn't know how long I was out there. The cold was welcoming making my body numb. Tears staining my face as I continued to mourn. I was startled when I felt a blanket wrap around me. I looked up seeing Bobby there with a sympathetic smile. He sat down next to me and didn't say a word. He just waited. letting me cry till I couldn't possibly cry anymore. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. "Thank you," I said quietly

He nodded. "Arden, I feel terrible for asking and I won't ever pressure you to say it again, but what happened?"

If I could cry more, I would. I didn't want to relive that night, but I knew I had to. Bobby had the right to know. 


	3. It All Changed That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a flashback!!!
> 
> *Thank You friendswiththemonster and Connie2016 for leaving Kudos!!!! Love you guys. *
> 
> Also please leave comments!!! I would love to hear your feedback. It helps me improve as a writer.

**ARDEN POV**

February 25th, 53 hours earlier (Note* Arden is telling Bobby what happen to her during this chapter. Also italicized, bolded words are either exorcisms or spells from now on.)

"Arden? Time to come inside." My mom called out. The sun had just gone down and I was playing in the snow. I was finishing up my snowman putting on his coal eyes, smile and his carrot nose. Satisfied with my work I ran inside. As I was about to go inside I heard a whistle.

" Hello?" I called out turning around facing the dark forest that surrounded my home. I felt like someone was watching me. I was about to call out again when my mom ushered me inside.

"Arden baby, come inside you're letting the cold air in." I followed my mom into the kitchen where she handed me a peppermint hot cocoa with mini marshmallows, but I couldn't help but look out the window, having a bad feeling about the disembodied whistle in the woods.

"Mom, when is daddy coming home?"

Mom's shoulders tensed as she quickly looked at the clock on the wall. Dad's been gone all day. He went with a man that showed up about a week ago. Dad's been acting off for a couple of weeks, being more protective and paranoid as the days go by. Mom wasn't acting any better. I caught her the other day performing a cleansing ritual on the house. Something was wrong and it clearly had my parents worried, which in return freaked me out. 

"Daddy will be home soon baby." Mom said unconvincingly. "Hey, let's have a little fun. Shall we?"

I nodded my head and she led me to the fireplace in the living room. "Now look at the flames closely. You might see something..." she paused trying to think of an adjective "Extraordinary." I focused on the flames as mom instructed me as she chants something in Latin.

" **Praecipe filiis flammae, Liga eam in testamento meo, partum desiderio meo** " I processed what she chanted. It was Latin. It roughly translated to " **Command the flames, Bind it to my will, Create my desire** ". Mom and dad taught me how to speak and read Latin when I was nine. I knew Latin and two other languages fluently.

I watched the flame form into an image in front of my eyes. It was a dragon! A smile broke on my face as the little dragon made of fire flapped its wings and flew around the fireplace. I turned to face my mom, a look of amusement on her face. "Can I try?" I asked. My enthusiasm made my mom giggle.

"Of course baby. Focus on the flames and visualize your intent." After reciting the words a few times, I tried the spell and in front of my eyes, the flames formed the shape of my snowman outside. My mom burst into fits of laughter.

"Of all the things I thought you'd create, a snowman wasn't one of them. Only you, my darling little witch would create a snowman made of fire." She said in adoration.

For another hour we created different things in the flames. Telling stories as we had our new creations act them out. I heard the door open and my dad soon appeared in the living room. "Daddy!" I ran to my dad giving him a huge hug. He laughed returning my hug and lifting me into the air.

" What are my two beautiful witches doing this evening?"

I pointed to the fire and watch my dad's smile widen as he watched the flames dance around, turning in to dragons and snowman and other creations. " That is truly amazing. My girls are so talented!" he said kissing my forehead.

Mom stood up and walked over to Dad and me. Placing her had on Dad's arm and kissing his cheek. It was the perfect picture, a husband and wife that wholeheartedly loved each other and the symbol of there love wrapped in their arms. Little did I know all of that was going to change.

"Is it gone?" My mom murmured in my dad's ear.

"Yeah me and John took care of it. I'll tell you about it later. After this little witch goes to bed." He said gesturing exaggeratedly at me as if I was some prize he just won.

I was about to protest that I wasn't tired yet when there was a knock at the door. My dad looked at it curiously and placed me down. He walked over to the door pulling a pistol from his back and opened the door.

"Hello?" He answered, but no one was there.

"Diana take Arden upstair. Arden, get ready for bed, pumpkin."

Mom ushered me to the upstairs bathroom, telling me to get ready for bed, then went back downstairs. I took a shower and dressed in my penguin pajamas. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a crash downstairs followed by gunshots. I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and ran to the staircase to see what was going on.

"DIANA! LET HER GO, YOU BITCH!!!"

Dad never yelled like that and it scared me. What had mom? "No, No, no, no, no, NO! NO! NO! NO!" I heard my mom scream.

I couldn't see what was happening so I quietly went down the steps and towards the kitchen where my parents yelling and screaming were coming from. My hands were shaking in fear hoping that they were just pulling some prank on me, despite how messed up that would be. I reached the entrance to the kitchen when my mom's screams abruptly stopped. Dad was pinned to the wall, struggling to break free and mom was just standing there, completely still and next to her laid a dead little girl's body. The dead girl, holding the poker from the fireplace. I gasped as I recognized the little girl. Her name was Sara Botvin and she was in my class at school.

"Mom?" I said my voice barely above a whisper.

Mom didn't say a thing her eyes were closed, her shirt was torn giving access to her stomach, a fresh burn mark on her hip. The burn looked like it was done by the poker in the dead little girl's hand. It messed up her tattoo. Then it dawned on me.

Her eyes opened but they weren't their usual blue. Instead, they were white and not just the iris. The whole eye was a white pit and the cheerful smile normally on her face was now sadistic. I was frozen in place. Fear running through my veins as if I were a startled rabbit. She made eye contact with me and her sadistic smile widened.

"Hello, little witch. Why don't you come to mommy."

I felt myself shaking as the demon that was in my mom addressed me. Dad taught me about demons a couple of months ago, but they usually have black eyes, not white.

"NO!" My dad yelled, realizing that I was in the room.

"ARDEN! RUN!" He yelled making me snap out of my frozen state and sprint out the room. I tried reaching the front door so I could escape, but I felt an arm yank me back. I turned to see the demon that possessed my mom.

"It's not nice to run away from mommy."

I screamed as I tried to get out of her grip. I felt tears running down my face as the demon made my mom claw my arms. I felt my magic react to my panic state. I felt it build until a burst of magical energy exploded from my body sending my mom's possessed body across the room. It broke the demon's hold on my dad. He rushed to me, helping me off the floor.

"Arden you need to run. You need to get out of her and you need to hide." I started sobbing.

"I can't daddy!"

Dad tried to wipe my tears as he gazed at my mom crumpled on the floor. She started to move. He grabbed me and ran to the kitchen, grabbing his gun. He ran outside with me in his arms, into the dark cold forest trying to escape the horror that was in my house. He ran till you could no longer see the house. He set me down, both of us breathing heavily.

"Arden I want you to go and hide."

Immediately I didn't like this idea. I didn't want to be separated from him. I didn't want to be alone.

"I need you to hide. I know you don't like that idea, but I need you to do this. I'm going to go back and help Mommy, but I can't do that if you are not safe. When everything is safe I'll yell out our safeword, cinnamon, okay? When I yell out cinnamon, it will be safe and you can come out."

I really didn't want him to leave, but I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood. He engulfed me in a hug, kissing my forehead. I breathed in his scent, of motor oil, sage, and coincidently,cinnamon. Memorizing his scent before he left.

"I love you, baby girl."

I tried to quiet down my sons, not wanting to draw attention to our location. "I love you too daddy."

He released me giving me a soft shove, signaling me to run. I left my dad and ran deeper into the woods. Which normally would be a terrible idea. How many horror movies do you have to watch to know that going into the woods at night, by yourself is a terrible idea, but if you were in my scenario you'd want to hide in the woods. Which led me to my next problem. I needed to hide in the woods from demons. The best place I could find was the roots of a tree on the edge of a creek. I squeezed into the small space, hoping I wouldn't be found. That's when I realized how cold I was. I was in this damp and cold hide hole in nothing, but penguin pajamas. I had no shoes, no jacket, and my hair was still wet from the shower I took. My barefoot felt like they were being stabbed by thousands of needles, from my run in the snow. I just hoped that dad would find me soon and this nightmare would soon be over.

* * *

**3RD POV** (Note* This part was told to Bobby by John. Arden does not know this happened.)

Andrew Queen watched his daughter run farther into the woods. He didn't like the idea of having his daughter hide in the woods by herself, but it was much better than facing the demon possessing his wife. He pulled out his gun and made his way back to the house. When he arrived the house was quiet. He walked inside and found his phone on the counter. He picked it up and called John Winchester. "Hello?"

"John it's Andrew. There is a demon and it's in my wife." He said quickly and quietly not trying to alert the demon of his presence. "What?!" John replied

"You heard me, Johnny boy. Now, I have no time for this. Now I need you to get your melodramatic ass over here, ASAP!" Andrew hung up the phone and walked further into the house. He found his wife sitting in the chair facing the fireplace. "I've been waiting. You know it's very rude to keep a lady waiting, especially your wife." Andrew knew this wasn't his wife talking, but he didn't like that he had to point a gun at her vessel. "Calling John Winchester isn't going to do anything, but hey I would love to meet the father of the soon to be, bringer of the apocalypse." She turned to face me. She was no longer in her jeans and turtleneck but was now in one of her white lace nightgowns and it was splattered with her blood. Her face was dripping blood. It looked like the demon made her claw her own once flawless face.

"I see you changed. Usually, I'd be all over you, but the blood and the demon inside you is a real turn off honey."

The demon laughed. "Oh Andrew, is it really the time for jokes?" Andrew's felt like his blood boiling in anger as the demon spoke through his wife.

"You get out of my wife." He said with gritted teeth, trying not to lash recklessly in anger.

"I don't think I will." She said a child-like voice "This body is really pretty and it's been such a long time since I've been top-side. It's not my usual choice in meat suits, but it's a special occasion."

"Yeah, and what occasion is that?" He spoke, trying to waste some time till John could get here.

"Well, I wanted to meet my future queen. Your little girl is going to do some great things. Terrible, malicious, chaotic, but great things."

Andrew paused at that. His daughter would never do that. His sweet little girl could never hurt anyone the way this bitch was saying she would. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. She smiled and curtsied as her eyes rolled in the back of her head only showing the whites.

"I'm Lilith and I don't think I like you anymore. I think it's time for a divorce." She raised her hand and Andrew flew against the wall. Andrew struggled against Lilith's hold, but it was useless.

" **Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad OrientemEcce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis,..** " She laughed at his attempted exorcism.

"Really? That's not going to work." She laughed some more as he continued to recite the exorcism. The exorcism wasn't working. He had one more option, but it had a fatal consequence.

"Diana? You got to fight it, baby." He said pleadingly. He needed to hear her. Not the demon, but her.

"If you don't I'm going to be forced to do something I don't want to do." He tried to get through to his wife. "Think of Arden, sweetheart." Andrew didn't want to do this, he needed her to fight because if he didn't she was going to die.

"Baby please." He pleaded.

Lilith laughed at Andrew's pain. She thrived off the anguish that was coming off the desperate husband. "Diana is in timeout right now, but I'm able to play." She smiled seductively at Andrew, which made him want to vomit. Andrew knew this was a downhill battle and knew what he had to do. He only prayed that his wife would forgive him.

" **Exorcizo te, immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis humana hoc demon possesess vas**

 **Ego daemonium bannish ex summa virtute in infernum usque ad profundum in tenebris Lucifer non adprehendet vos** " Andrew started reciting a different exorcism. This time it affected Lilith to her surprise

"What are you doing?!" She asked as Andrew continued to recite the exorcism. Tears falling down his eyes.

" **Tu enim fecisti torquere salutari tuo; Puer iste erit sacrificium pro vobis de universo vase bannishment eve est,** " Lilith felt Diana fighting back. This was not a normal exorcism. Somehow this version allowed the soul to fight against her.

"STOP IT!" Lilith screamed. Desperate she ran at Andrew. Her hand reached out and gripped around his neck, strangling the life out of him. Andrew was about to pass out when gunshots fired, hitting Lilith and releasing her hold on Andrew. Andrew turned around to see John Winchester in the doorway his gun firing at Lilith.

"You better finish that exorcism." Said, John.

Andrew went to recite more when he felt a sharp pain from a knife enter his stomach. Lilith smiled as the knife hit its mark. She used her demonic abilities to twist the blade in his gut. Andrew's hand shakes as he grips the knife and yanks it out. The serrated hooks of the knife ripping more of his flesh. John went to hit the bitch when she sent him flying back. While she was occupied with John. Andrew leaned against the wall, reciting the last of the exorcism, blood oozing out of his wound.

" **Sit amet signa fati habeat veneno sanguis sit anima tua vincula solvit et sacrificum ejus impedire sanguinis usque tenere**

 **hic mecum animus hic me** "

Lilith screamed in pain as the exorcism was drawing to its end. Andrew was slouched against the wall, blood pooling beneath him as he said the final words.

" **Deus me hic** **caeli expelle daemon archangeli nisi innocentes nobis** "

Black smoke burst out of Diana's mouth as Lilith screamed. Beams of light shot from Diana wrapping the smoke in chains of energy. Dragging Lilith down to the deepest darkest place in hell. Diana's body crumpled to the floor dead, dark veins covering her body. Her life force and magic used to send Lilith to hell. John ran to Andrew. There was to much blood on the floor. Andrew wasn't going to make it.

"Find my daughter, Johnny boy," Andrew whispered out. His breath was labored. Death would take him soon.

"She's in the woods. Say the word, cinnamon, she'll come out........ Make sure she gets to Bobby Singer...Tell that bastard, that I'll haunt his ass if he allows my little girl to date." Andrew attempted to laugh at his last attempt at humor, but it soon turned into fitful coughs as blood leaked out of his mouth.

"Tell my daughter that I love her..and that mommy loves her t-too... Tell hh-er I'm .....ss-sorry." Andrew look liked he wanted to say more, his eyes widen a little in panic, trying to say everything he wanted to, but he couldn't. Tears ran down his face. John looked down at the man.

"She'll be safe Andrew. I'll make sure she knows." Andrew seemed to calm down a little at John's words. Andrew felt the icy cold touch on his shoulders. When he looked to see who touched him an old man in a black suit was there with a stretched-out hand.

* * *

**ARDEN'S POV**

I felt tired. My body was numb. I didn't know how long I've been out here, but it felt like a long time. My body wouldn't stop shivering. Then off in the distance, I heard a man yell.

"Arden?!" He yelled my name over and over, but I didn't respond. It didn't sound like my dad. 

"Cinnamon!" The voice was still not dad's, but that was the agreed-upon safe word and I was pretty sure that if I didn't leave my hiding spot I would freeze to death.

Slowly I crawled out of the tangles of roots. My skin and joints hurting with every move. I slowly moved towards the voice. In the distance, I saw a man standing by himself. He must have heard my footsteps in the snow because he turned to face me. His face slightly softens, probably out of sympathy.

"Where's my dad?" I asked as my teeth chattered. His jaw stiffened.

"He's gone. Your mom too." I felt heart plummet.

No, he was lying. My dad was one of the best hunters before he died and my mom was one of the most powerful witches in the world. They couldn't have been dead. Then I thought about the white eye demon. How it easily possessed my mom. No, he was lying.

"Your lying" his eyes were filled with pity.

"Arden, I'm not -"

"NO!"I screamed at him cutting him off. "They're not dead!" Before he could say or do anything else I sprinted to the house.

He had too been lying. He had to. I heard him calling my name behind me, but I ignored him as I saw the familiar house. I ran through the open back door, that led to the kitchen and froze at what I saw. Dad was slouched against the wall in a pool of blood. Across from him in the entrance to the living room was mom, lying on the floor. I ran to dad first. Kneeling to look at him at eye level.

"Daddy?! Wake up?! This isn't funny!" I put my hands on his face and tried to get him to look at me, but all I saw were his once expressive eyes, now glazed and lifeless.

I felt my body shake as I let out a wail. My tears flooding my face. I hugged his once warm corpse, not caring that I was getting his blood all over me. I finally turned and crawled to my mom. Hoping that somehow she was alive, despite her unmoving and lifeless body. Her once beautiful face was clawed up and bloody.

I didn't know how long I was crying. It felt like hours of me kneeling between my dead parents. I cried until there felt like there were no more emotions in my body. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was the man from outside. Everything after was a blur.

The next thing I remember was me and the man, watching my parent's bodies burn, a proper hunter's funeral. He turned and dragged me back into the house and into my bedroom. He brought out a large duffle bag and started stuffing my clothes into it.

"If there is anything you need, grab it now. We're leaving." I didn't have the energy to argue or to even ask where we were going I just complied with his demands.

I grabbed my backpack and put in some of my personal belongings. When we had the essentials we walked back to his black car. As we were pulling away from the house I remembered something.

"Wait!" I yelled

"Shit!" he responded as he stepped on the breaks.

Without any explanation. I grabbed my backpack and open the car door. sprinting to the house to collect the thing I have forgotten. I thought the man was going to say something or follow me, but surprisingly he didn't. I ran inside and went into my mom's workroom, aka the witchy, magic room according to my dad. It looked like a reading nook, to the untrained, unmagical eye. It had illusion charms to disguise the obvious practice of magic from, normal people to hunters alike. I went into the bookshelf, that was filled with all types of books about magic and took out my mom's personal grimoire. I stuffed it into my bag and before I left, grabbed the photo album from the living room.

I ran back to the black car. the man acted indifferent to my sudden burst of behavior and drove off, as soon as I closed the door. I looked out the window. silently saying goodbye to my parents, home, and my old life.


	4. Everyone Likes Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!!! This one is a little shorter than the others, but that's alright.....Right? :) 
> 
> Before we get started, thank you boredasfck for leaving a kudos!! I really appreciate it. Also, leave comments. I need feedback. It can literally be about anything. If you have suggestions on how you think this story should go, leave a comment and I'll give you credit if I decide to use it

**BOBBY POV**

I held the small girl to my side as she finished her story. Her body shaking in my arms. John told me the details she left out. The details on how Andrew and Diana died. I didn't want to tell her the gritty details of her parent's last moments, she had been through enough. Then it hit me. She was mine now. Andrew and Diana Queen made me her godfather and now that they're gone, custody falls to me.

I stroked the girl's dark hair, wishing that Karen was here. Karen always wanted kids, but sadly wasn't able to have children. She would have known what to do in a situation like this. I can still remember the look of happiness on Karen's face when Andrew and Diana asked us to be Arden's godparents. Arden didn't need a gruff old drunk raising her, but she also didn't deserve to be sent into the foster system. The foster system wasn't an option for her. Her magic alone would place a target on her back, from hunters and other witches. For better or for worst, I was all she got. Gradually I felt her shaking stop. Her sobs settled down to the occasional sniffle. We sat there in silence, watching the sunrise over the scrap yard. **GURRRRRRRR**

Both us looked down at her stomach. **GURRRRRR**

"Well if that ain't a sign, we should get some food in you I don't know what is." A small giggle escaped her mouth at what I said. I felt my lips tug in a smile. "Let's make some breakfast for you and those idjits inside." She nods her head and wipes the tears off her face. We went inside and towards the kitchen, passing John who was still passed out on the couch.

"What are you feeling sweetpea," I asked as I looked around the kitchen for something we could make for breakfast. A wrinkle furrowed on her face as she looked at the stuff we had. Soon enough she grabbed a bowl and started mixing flour, salt, milk, and sugar in a bowl. "What are you making?" I asked

She continued to mix her ingredients, hardly paying attention to me, as she puts in some eggs and vanilla. "Pancakes" she finally responded. Her voice was quiet and a little monotone, but I wasn't expecting the little miss sunshine I was used to seeing, after what just happen to her parents.

To be honest I was impressed. She moved around the kitchen grabbing a pan from one of the cabinets and putting it on the stove. "Do you need any help?" I asked awkwardly, not expecting an eleven-year-old to know how to make pancakes from scratch.

"Do you have any blueberries or chocolate chips?" I looked in the pantry to see if we had chocolate chips, but there were none. Then I remembered the frozen blueberries I had in the freezer that I got for sam. I went to the freezer and grabbed the frozen bag. "Dose frozen blueberries works?"

"Yeah, that works." I handed her the berries and watched her work. She started putting dollops of pancake batter on the pan. After a minute she would add the berries and flip it to the other side. I grabbed a tray and she unloaded the finished pancakes onto it. I also grabbed some maple syrup from the last time I attempted to make pancakes for the boys.

While Arden was making breakfast, I started brewing some coffee for me and John. Soon enough a muffled groan came from the living room, followed by a grumpy, freshly woken up, John Winchester. "Bobby, what's this?" He asked

"Well, what does it look like you idjit?" He looked at Arden making breakfast, as I handed him a cup of black coffee. "Breakfast?" He finally answered

I rolled my eyes at the "genius". "Pancakes," Arden answered John with a similar exasperated look. After a few sips of his coffee, John finally fully acknowledged the young girl. "I don't think we properly introduced. I'm John Winchester."

Arden focused on making breakfast. Not acknowledging what John said. After a long pause, I was about to say something, but she finally spoke. "I'm Arden Queen." Her voice was hard and stern like she resented him. She looked him right in the eye. A feat most men wouldn't dare do. The two stared at each other until they were interrupted by Sam and Dean running into the room.

* * *

**DEAN POV**

"Whoa! Pancakes!" Sam exclaimed at the homemade breakfast. I looked at the girl who I shared a bed with last night. Arden turned to look at us when Sam yelled. She locked eyes with me and smiled a little, and I felt myself smile back.

"I made some for everybody." She said shyly. Bobby handed me and Sam a plate and we grabbed some pancakes.

"Thank you!" Sam yelled at Arden and I watched her smile widen at my dorky little brother. "I'm Sam."

Arden turned off the stove and sat down at the table, with a plate of her own pancakes in her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sam. I"m Arden." Sam and Arden started having their own conversation while I started to eat. I took a bite of pancake in my mouth and It was amazing until I popped a blueberry in my mouth. It was delicious, but I didn't want to admit that there was something healthy in my food and I liked it.

"What's with the face?" Arden asked, daring me to tell her that something was wrong with her food. Gone was the quiet shy girl. I involuntarily gulped, when Arden called me out, but I couldn't show her that I was intimidated.

"Why did you have to put blueberries in it? Why, not something awesome like chocolate chips." Sam looked like he was ready to fight me.

"What?! Blueberries are delicious." He said. He quickly got out of his seat and ran to Arden and gave her a hug. "You make the best pancakes in the world."

Arden laughed at my little brother's confession and hugged him back. "Why, thank you, Sam. At least someone appreciates my food."

I was about to take another bite of pancake when the fork and the plate of pancakes were snatched away from me. "What?!" Arden turned to look at me, my plate of pancakes in her hand.

"If you're going to criticize my cooking, you don't get any." She walked back to the kitchen, my pancakes in hand. I felt my jaw drop. I looked at Dad and uncle Bobby for some help, but they only gave me an amused look, shaking their heads.

"Don't look at me, son." My dad said, eating his own plate of pancakes.

"You better go apologize if you want them back," Bobby added. He turned to Arden. "Thank you, sweetpea they taste amazing." Arden turned around and flashed a smile at Bobby. "Your welcome uncle Bobby."

I felt myself grumble as I got out of my seat. Sam stuck his tongue out as I passed him. I glared at him as I went into the kitchen.

* * *

**ARDEN POV**

I smirked to myself as I took Dean's plate of pancakes. No one insults my cooking. I saw the radio and was tempted to turn it on. "Hey, uncle Bobby can I turn on the radio please."

He looked like he wanted to say no, but his face melted when he met my puppy dog eyes."fine, not too loud though." I grinned as I turned on the radio and **Whitney Houston - I wanna dance with somebody** came on. I immediately started to sing and dance. The guys all looked at me weird. Clearly, this wasn't the type of music they were used to. Bobby smiled a little, seeing me have a little fun.

_"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me"_

I decided to start washing the dishes as I swayed and quietly sang to the radio when I heard footsteps approach behind me. I felt my smirk grow because I knew who it was. "I'm sorry. Your pancakes are delicious."I turned to Dean who looked bashful.

I wanted to prolong his suffering, but something about his face made me cave. I dried my hands and gave Dean his pancakes and fork back. "Here," I said with a sigh. "I hope you know better to critique my cooking next time."

He took back the pancakes gratefully. "Thanks" he started groaning as he ate. "Arden I will never make fun of your cooking again. These are amazing. These are the best pancakes I've ever had." he looked exaggeratedly at his pancakes."I think I'm in love!" He exclaimed as he kissed the syrupy pancake. Making me burst into laughter. The best part of the song came on and I couldn't help, but belt it. I pulled Dean's arms, forcing him to dance with me.

_"With somebody who loves me_

_Uh-huh_

_(Dance)_

_Come on, baby, ha, ha_

_(Dance)_

_Woo, yeah_

_(Dance)_

_Now get with this, ha, ha, ha_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) with me baby?_

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) with me boy?_

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) with me baby?_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_(Dance)_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_(Dance)_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance_

_Uh-huh_

_(Dance)_

_With somebody who loves me"_

As the song went on, his reluctance faded and he started to willingly dance with me, unleashing his inner goofball and giving into the music. This was the first time I laughed since my parent's death and for a moment I forgot that I was sad. After Dean finished eating and dancing he helped me clean up the kitchen. When we finished. Dean and I went outside to play and for the moment, I just enjoyed having a new friend. Someone who I knew would be with me for a long time.

* * *

**JOHN POV** (I know, didn't expect to see his pov)

For the first time in a very long time, I saw Dean actually happy. Somehow this girl was able to bring out the kid he was supposed to be. She even got him to dance to Whitney Houston. Hell, she got him to willingly clean up the kitchen, without anyone telling him to do so. I felt a pang of guilt run through me as I realized, the pressure I been putting on him since Mary's death. There was no way I could give Dean the childhood he was supposed to have, but maybe Arden could help him remain a kid for a little while longer.


	5. Bobby's Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling productive today, so we have another chapter. Yay!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Quick Note* The first 20 - 30 chapters are going to be pre-season 1, then will skip to season 3. It won't get too explicit until the chapters start matching up with the show. But once we do get to those Explicit part I'll make sure I give everyone fair warning. Hope everyone is enjoying it and please leave comments, it helps me as a writer.

**BOBBY POV**

"Yes, this is agent Willis... Yes, damn best agent in our department... Well if you excuse me, Sheriff, I have another case that needs to be handled and would appreciate not having to worry about a case I sent my guys to handle." I hung up the phone labeled FBI. "Damn idjit," I muttered, running a hand over my face. I haven't been on a hunt since Arden arrived six months ago. This had been the longest I've been stuck at the salvage yard. The longest I've been without going on a hunt since becoming a hunter and if I was being honest with myself, I was going stir crazy. Sure I've been helping out where I can. Manning the phones, researching for other hunters, mostly for Rufus. I have also been putting some extra hours into the salvage yard, anything to try and ignore that urge, but there's nothing that gets the blood pumping than the hunt.

Meanwhile, Arden still has been adjusting. It's been an adjustment for both of us. Andrew and Diana's death has hit us both hard. A month after their death some hunter buddies of Andrew arranged a wake at one of Rufus's cabins, to his reluctance. It was Arden and I's only time leaving Sioux Falls since her arrival and it was something I instantly regretted taking Arden to. She stood amongst the drunk hunters in silence. I watched hunters telling her their condolences. People who were complete strangers to her telling her stories. Arden didn't talk for two weeks after. In fact, she didn't talk till John dropped the boys back off at the salvage yard. Just like when they first met, Dean was able to break through Arden's walls and her silence. And for a little while, I saw the young girl I remember before all of this shit happened. When John came back and took the boys, Arden's walls came right back up and she was silent again. She eventually started talking again, but she became passive-aggressive and her attitude worsen. But all that seemed to change whenever Dean was around. Whenever Dean was around, Arden would resemble the happy little girl he once knew. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of the eleven-year-old boy, but in the end, I was grateful that he was able to bring out the sweet girl I used to know.

I walked towards the kitchen to check on Arden. Since living with me she hasn't been to school. I talked to the principle of the local middle school and they gave me all the work she needed to complete to be able to go into the sixth grade in the fall.

I stepped into the kitchen and Arden was at the table, folding her work into origami. "Hey?!"

I was furious. Arden only had a week to finish the rest of her work and here she was messing around. "What is this?!"

She gave me an "are you serious" look.

"It's supposed to be a crane," she gestured to the origami in my hand. "but it does look a little rough. I'll work on it." She said as she grabbed another piece of paper. A smirk was plastered on her face as she folded another crane.

"Do you think this is funny?" I seethed.

"I think it's hilarious." She retorted pausing in her folding to make direct eye contact with me. Her eyes were challenging mine to a fight for dominance. I fight that I refused to lose. Her attitude was finally getting to me and I have had enough.

"That's it!" My hands flew upwards in exasperation. "Arden I've been trying. I'll admit that I'm not perfect and I'm not going to be perfect in the future, and ain't trying to replace your daddy, but I am trying." Arden broke eye contact, her eyes dropping to the floor.

I sighed. "Your mom and dad wouldn't want..." Before I could finish my sentence Arden eye's snapped up, her fists were balled, and her lip curled into a snarl.

"MY MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD! THEY ARN'T HERE SO WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT?"

I waited patiently for her temper to simmer down. There was no use talking to her when she was like this. When her breathing finally slowed down I took in a deep breath before calmly continuing the conversation. " You're right." Her eyes widened, obviously not expecting that. "Your parents aren't here. So what do you want to do." She clearly didn't know what to say, like it never occurs to her that there was something else to do besides being a bitch. "Do you want revenge? If so I'll start training ya and..."

"I already know how to hunt" she mumbled quietly. Her temper extinguished to only smoking coals. "I know about demons. And spirits, and monsters. I know basic magic and how to right down sigils. I'm not stupid. My mom and dad taught me." She said quietly.

I dragged a hand across my face. " Sweetpea, there is a lot more to hunting than just knowing lore. Even though your magic can be useful your never fully prepared for hunt until you're in the field... Damn it! You know all this crap about lore, but you can't finish your homework." I muttered the last bit in frustration.

Arden was a smart kid. Andrew used to boast all the time about her achievements. The kid passed all her classes with flying colors and Andrew couldn't have been prouder. Now it's a struggle to get her to do anything.

"I just don't want you to decide your fate now. I want you to do well so you can decide what you want to do with as many options as possible. You want to be a hunter, I'll help train ya. You want to continue to practice your magic? Hell, I'll help you with that too. I will even help you if you decide to give all this up and live an apple pie life if that's what you want. I just don't want you to waste your options before it's time for you to decide."

All the anger was gone from her. I watched her grab the origami crane and carefully unfold it. She put her papers and packets into a neat pile before sliding it to me. "Here. I've actually been done for a while now."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What? How can you be done?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "It's really not that hard Uncle Bobby." She grabbed one of the packets from the top of the pile and held it up. " This is all about changes in matter, between the earth and the moon. It also goes on a bit about ecology. I learned all this stuff with mom when she was first teaching me magic." She sighed gesturing to the rest of the pile. "I already know all of this shit. I already know about the American Revolution. I know how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide fractions and decimals. I"m way beyond a fifth-grade reading level. For fuck sake, I know fluent Spanish, Latin and Italian. Now trust me when I tell you that it wasn't hard, knocking this shit out."

I stood there in shock. I knew she was smart, but I didn't know to the full extent how smart she really was. I felt a little bad for her now. This kid was just bored and I yelled at her for doing shit she was already finished with. I wracked my brain trying to find something she could do. "What's your opinion on cars?" I asked

She looked at me slightly confused. "They're cool I guess... Dad actually had this beat-up mustang that he would work on in his spare time. He never got to finish it though."

"Do you want to help me fix some of the cars out back?"

She shrugged. " I don't know anything about cars."

"Well, it's a good time to learn." I walked out the door towards the garage, without saying another word. If Arden wanted to join me that was her choice and I wasn't going to force her.

Forty-five minutes later I was underneath a car when I heard soft footsteps approach and I knew who from. I continued to work, not acknowledging her. I wanted her to make the first move.

"Can I help?" Her voice was quiet and timid. A complete opposite to the raging little monster an hour before. I paused what I was doing and slid from underneath the vehicle. I flashed her a smile and I was awarded a small one in return.

"Of course sweetpea." I made some room for her to join me and I explained different tools and different parts of the car. She caught on real quick and soon enough she was working in confidence, not afraid to ask a question when she had one.

"Bobby?" I hummed my acknowledgment. "Sorry for acting like a brat."

"Apology accepted." There was nothing left to say. I wasn't the type to get all touchy-feely, even though I've been doing that a lot more since Arden arrived. I turned my head and looked at her. She was now covered in dust, sweat, and oil. She was putting in a hundred percent and I couldn't help but smile. Childhood memories of me and Andrew flashed through my mind. "Did I ever told you about the time your daddy and I stole a car?"

Arden drooped the tool in her hand. "What?!" She exclaimed in amusement.

"Yep. Your daddy and I were probably fifteen."

We took a break from working on cars. I told her stories about her daddy and I. With each story I told Arden would relax a little bit more. She was ensnared by them and then something amazing happened. She laughed. An actual genuine laugh. I haven't heard that sound in what seemed like years. It was music to my ears and I wanted to hear more. For the rest of the day, Arden and I worked on cars and told stories.

I felt for the first time that I could actually be a successful parent to her and I was determined not to let her down.


	6. Happy Birthday Me (Part 1)

**DEAN POV** October 19th, 1990

I sat shotgun in the impala. The song Back in Black by ACDC was playing through the radio. My whole body shaking in excitement that it would probably take Dad, Sammy, Bobby, and Arden to get me to sit still. I could tell that dad was started to get annoyed at my constant moving, but I was too excited to care. Today was Arden's birthday and Dad said that he was dropping us off at Uncle Bobby's.

"Dean sit still," Dad ordered. Finally fed up with my constant fidgeting.

Immediately I froze not wanting to piss him off. Sammy was in the backseat playing with some toy soldiers, not paying attention. Oblivious.

Despite being scolded, I was still really excited. Since meeting Arden the first time I've felt drawn to her. She's is literally the only friend that I have and when I'm with her I can forget about all the bad things that happen. For some reason, Dad was feeling generous and gave me some money to buy Arden a gift. I was determined to be on my best behavior. At least till I reunite with Arden. There was this feeling I would get whenever I was with her. I never felt closer to anyone, even though we have only spent time with each other a handful of times. That didn't stop me from calling her whenever I could, to dad's frustration. According to Sammy, a smile is always on my face whenever we talk.

I shifted uneasily in my seat. What if she didn't like my gift. What if she thought it dumb and stupid. Did I make the right decision? When I saw it, it was perfect, but what if I was wrong. My thoughts went back to yesterday when I saw it. Dad had just finished a Wendigo hunt in North Dakota. Bobby called Dad and asked him to bring us to visit Arden for her birthday. I didn't care what Dad's real motives were I was just excited to see her. We stopped at a gas station after checking out of the motel. I grabbed a bag of Funyuns and a coke and met Dad at the register when I saw it. A leather bracelet with an arrow charm.

As soon as I saw it I knew I had to get it for Arden. I tapped Dad's arm. He looked down at me and I asked if we could get the bracelet. At first, he said no and turned back to the register. I don't know what got into me, but I asked again and I pulled Sammy's best puppy dog look. I probably didn't do it right since both Dad, Sammy and the guy behind the register looked at me weird. I don't know how, but it worked. Dad bought the bracelet and handed it to me.

Fast forward to now. I'm a nervous wreck debating my whole existence all because of a girl and a stupid bracelet.

* * *

**ARDEN POV**

Eight months. It's been eight months since my parents were killed, and I'm confused. When something bad happens in your life, such as your parents being murdered by a demon, you become sad. But no one tells you when it is an appropriate time to start feeling better. Should I be grateful that I'm starting to feel like me again, or should I feel guilty that I'm not moping around being a bitch to the rest of the world. When is it an appropriate time to let yourself be happy again?

I contemplated my own thoughts when Bobby called me downstairs. Bobby and I's relationship has gotten better since August. It helps that I'm in school and I'm not hanging around the house 24/7. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs for breakfast.

I stepped into the kitchen with all my school stuff and grabbed stuff for cereal. Before I had the chance to make my cereal though. A box of donuts was placed in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Did you suddenly forget what donuts were?" Bobby said sarcastically. My brow raised in question.

"No, I'm just wondering why they're here."

"Well, birthday breakfast," Bobby replied trying to sound nonchalant. When he was probably questioning my sanity. And shit. It was my birthday.

With all the debating I've been doing with myself about the state of my happiness, I forgot that my birthday was a thing. I opened the box of donuts awkwardly selecting a French cruller, my favorite. "Well, thanks."

I grab my backpack and started heading to the door, donut in mouth. Before I reached the door, Bobby grabbed the handle of my backpack pulling me back, effectively almost choking me with my own donut.

"What are you doing?" He asked like the answer wasn't obvious. I whirled around and placed a hand on his forehead. It wouldn't do anyone well if he was sick.

"You don't seem sick. Did you hit your head or something? Your usually more on the ball." I gasped dramatically "Is Alzheimer's finally setting in?"

I try to keep a serious look on my face, to match his insulted old man look, but it soon developed it to a large grin as I broke into fits of giggles.

"I don't know if I should be happy that you're concerned about my wellbeing or insulted."

I shrugged "That's up to you old man. Now, why did you stop me from my quest to correct teachers in their own subjects." It was true. I don't know how any of my teachers found jobs in the education system.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're not going to school today. What godparent would let you go to school on your birthday."

"A good one." Bobby glared at me. "Kidding. So what's the plan then?"

"Thought we could have a barbecue later."

"Just the two of us?" I asked incredulously

A smile slipped onto Bobby's face. "Yeah. You, me and the Winchesters."

A smile broke onto my face. "Are you serious?!— Oh my god I gotta get ready!" I almost screeched.

I threw my backpack to the side and ran back upstairs to get out of my school clothes and into something more comfortable, which happened to be jeans and a Queen band T-shirt. My whole body was shaking in excitement. I haven't felt like this in a long time. And at least for the moment, I can forget that I was sad.

* * *

**DEAN** **POV**

The impala turned into the salvage yard. My hand on the handle ready to launch myself out of the car. Dad clearly was annoyed with my behavior, but I didn't care. As soon as the impala came to a stop my body bolted out, calling out Arden's name. "ARDEN!"

A few moments later Bobby's front door opened and out came Arden in a simple band T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. A wide smile plastered on her face. For a brief moment, my chest clenched at the sight of her.

Arden ran towards me. "DEAN!"

She ran into my arms and I spun her around. Laughter spilled out of her. And I felt an unmanly giggle erupt from me as well. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice.

"Was that a giggle Dean Winchester?" Shit, she noticed. My face flushed as heat flooded my cheeks.

"What? No?— It's just hot out here."

Arden started laughing harder. She released me giving me a disbelieving look. "Ok Dean. Whatever you say. Even though it's October and the average temperature today is 60 degrees Fahrenheit." I groaned. It was so like her not to give me a break.

"Well?— Shut up." I looked up and down at her she looked good. She seemed happier than when I last saw her 4 months ago. She even seemed— taller? No. No no no no nonnononon. How did this happen? I try to discreetly raise my heals, but she caught me.

"What are you doing?" She leaned her face closer to mine, bending her knees slightly. "Aww is little Dean, upset that I'm taller than him." She ruffled my hair and I quickly knocked it away.

Before I could say anything else

"ARDEN!" Sam ran and tackled Arden.

"He,y Sammy." Arden hugged Sam and the two of them made me smile.

"Arden look." Sam held out one of his toy army men. While Sam showed Arden his toys, Dad approached the three of us.

"Hey there Arden. Happy birthday. Is Bobby inside." Dad asked

Arden's mood seemed to harden. "Thanks, John. Yea,h he's inside." I don't know what Arden's problem is with my dad, but she never liked him. Whenever he would talk to her she always gave him attitude.

Dad walked past us towards Bobby's house, leaving the three of us alone. Arden world around the face us her smile back on her face. "hey! Come with me I want to show you guys something." Arden grabbed Sammy's hand and they took off disappearing into the salvage yard, with me following behind. She led me and Sammy deep into the salvage yard, running in between the rows of stacked cars till we reached this slightly crushed Volkswagen van that looked like it was from the '60s. Arden crawled through the back window gesturing us to follow her. I helped Sammy up and followed the two into the van.

"Woah" I was speechless the inside of the van was decked out. Band posters covered the ceiling; Queen, ACDC, Metallica, Bon Jovi... Abba?

Arden opened a chest that was on the seats and pulled out cans of coca-Cola and bags of chips throwing them at us.

"oh my god! Arden, this is so cool!" Exclaimed Sammy.

I had to admit Arden's stash was pretty awesome. "Anything for my boys. Cheers!" Arden toasted tapping her Coke with ours. She pulled out a small radio and Thunderstruck by ACDC played.

We hung out, slowly caffeinating ourselves with seemingly endless amounts of Coca-Cola. "Hey, Dean why don't you ever do cool things like this?" Sam asked, catching me off guard.

"What?—What are talking about I'm awesome," I replied trying not to show how the comment hurt.Arden seemed to catch on to my feelings much to my annoyance and tried to defuse the situation.

"Sammy look I also have comics. If you want to check them out." Sammy grabbed one of the comics from Arden immediately flipping through it's pages. Arden successfully drove Sam off-topic, but I couldn't shake off his comment. Was I not cool? This could not stand.

"Hey, Arden have you ever climbed to the top of one of these piles of cars," I asked

"No." She tilted her head "Why?"

"I bet I can make it to the top before you can," I said raising my eyebrows suggestively. Before she could say anything I climbed out of the hideout and approached one of the large sacks of cars. Before Arden could convince me how stupid my idea was, I started climbing.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing? Get down!" She shouted.

"No, you come up!" I kept climbing a smile on my face.

"Come on Arden let's go." I heard Sammy yell. That made me freeze.

"Sam if you climb any of these cars I will melt all of your toy soldiers," I yelled.

"That's not fair" I heard Sam cry.

"It's okay Sam. I'll drag his ass down." Arden said.

I looked down and watched Arden following me up. "Dean, I'm going to strangle you." She said as she climbed after me.

"Like to see you try your majesty." I could feel her glaring as a smirk made its way on my face. I heaved myself over the last car and stretched myself onto the roof of the car. Arden was there moments later. She was breathing heavy and I couldn't tell if it was because of the climb or the fact that we were probably 20feet off the ground.

"I—Hate—You." She said between gasps. She smacked my arm and I feigned hurt.

"You injured me. Please, mercy. I beg of you, Your Highness." That earned me another smack.

"Shut it, you idiot." Arden hated the nicknames me and Sam came up with. Since we learned her Lastname was Queen, me and Sam started coming up with nicknames to annoy her. 

"Come on Queenie, they're not that bad."

"Yes, they are." She mumbles. "They sound girly and you know I don't like stuff like that." That was an understatement. Last time we visited, Arden and I set a Barbie and Ken doll on fire. She got it as a gift from one of Bobby's neighbors, who wanted to make her feel welcome, but she would much rather throw a football than play with dolls. Which is one of the things I like about her.

We lounged on top of the car for about 10 minutes, before Sammy impatience got the best of him.

"Come down you guys. I'm bored." Sam yelled from down bellow.

I looked over at Arden who gave a shrug as she started making her decent. I rolled my eyes. Not at her, but at the ruined moment created by annoying little brother. I started climbing down, swinging down on ledges to get me down faster. During my decent, I felt my foot grace over Arden's shoulder.

"Hey! Dipshit! Stop doing that you could have kicked me off!" I rolled my eyes again as I continued down.

"Dean, seriously stop! You're going to get hurt," she yelled.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to—" I swung and grabbed a side view mirror. The momentum mixed with my weight caused the mirror to snap off. My mind couldn't process the "Oh shit" moment that I was in. For a moment I felt nothing. Then I felt absolute pain.


	7. Happy Birthday Me (Part 2)

**ARDEN** **POV**

It happened so fast. One moment Dean was above me fooling around, the next he was on the ground. Not moving. For a moment neither Sam or I said anything, waiting for Dean to get up and brush the dirt off his pants and say something snarky, but that didn't happen. He just laid there motionless. Finally the logical side of my brain kicked in as panic also started to set in my body.

"DEAN!" I climbed down as fast as I could, without making the same stupid mistake Dean made. When my feet touched the ground I launched myself towards Dean. Sam was still in the same position, staring at his brother, frozen and shocked. Dean was laying on his back his eyes unfocused, looking at the sky. His breath was short and uneven. I kneeled by his side trying my best to remain calm and to assess the situation. A small trickle of blood started falling from the corner of his mouth. My eyes widen as I searched for injuries. I moved the side of his jacket and my body froze. Piercing up from the left side of his stomach was a piece of sharp rusted rebar. The blood was starting to soak part of his shirt, but the rebar was keeping him from bleeding out.

"You're going to be okay Dean," I said to him reassuringly. Even though a wound like that could be fatal. Dean looked up in the sky not seaming to hear me. His face was pale as a sheen of sweat covered his skin. Dean was bleeding internally and by the looks of it, he was in dire condition. "SAM!" I yelled, gaining the seven-year old's attention. "Go get help!"

Sam turned on his feet and ran towards the house. Good. Looking at Dean I knew what I had to do and I would rather little Sammy not know about it. Focusing my energy, I placed my hands on Dean's left stomach. I felt my magic seeping into Dean, feeling for the damaged tissue and organs. With my magic worming, it's way through his body, I could also tell that he was suffering from a broken left arm and dislocated shoulder. I start chanting a healing spell that mom used on Dad when he came home injured from a hunt.

" **Fuere autem carnes restituere sanguis, lapsi sarcire ruinas ossa. Uti mihi hoc industria ad consequi metam. Ego reddere pretium, pretium ut oportet, utitur meum sanguinem ejus ut lenirent dolorem."** I kept chanting the spell over and over, till I started feeling the spell take effect. Before I lost the connection I looked for something sharp to cut my hand with to complete the spell. I looked down and saw the sharp rebar still sticking from Dean and before I could hesitate I scraped my hand against it, spilling blood. I pressed my hand at the base of the rebar, where it entered Dean and continued my spell. My eyes were glued shut as I concentrated on stitching Dean back together. My right hand gripped the rebar and the left remained on the entry point and while chanting, I pulled the rebar back into his body and out through the entry point. Dean gasped in pain, but I was too focused on fixing the remaining damage. I felt light-headed. I opened my eyes briefly and the world seemed to be spinning. My hands started shaking and I tasted a distinct coppery taste in my mouth. Out of pure exhaustion, I broke the connection and let the spell dissipate. I didn't fix all of his wounds but, he wouldn't be dying from it. His arm was still dislocated and he would need stitches on his lower back to close the entry wound, but he was no longer bleeding internally and his broken arm was now fixed.

When the world finally stopped spinning and my breathing evened out, I opened my eyes and chanced a look towards Dean. What I saw broke my heart. Dean's eyes were blown up wide and I could see the mixture of emotions running through them; confusion, anger, fear. They all were shown.

"What are you?" Dean's words dripped with malice.

I ignored his question and tore a piece of my shirt, pressing it to where it was still bleeding.

"What are you?" He said again more forcefully.

"I'm a witch," I muttered quietly unable to look him in the eye. I felt tears welling up and I tried to blink them away. I ruined our friendship. He will forever hate me and I will lose another person in my life. I hated to ask, but I needed to. "Please don't tell John."

I hated how weak my voice sounded, but I was terrified. Bobby warned me about John and other hunters. Warned me about what could happen if they found out that I was a witch. They would kill me. Worst they would probably drag me to the stake and burn me alive as they did in Salem.

"What?— Why wouldn't I tell my Dad?! Why would I listen to anything you said?! You lied to me!" Dean was beyond angry, but it wasn't just anger that I sensed in his voice. He felt betrayed, and that was evident in his voice.

"He'll kill me," I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. The tears I've been holding in finally spilling out. Before he could say anything else we heard footsteps. Around the corner came John and Bobby. Sam was trailing behind his face a mess with tears.

"DEAN!" Shouted John as he ran to his son. I scrambled away as John took my place. Bobby came straight to my side and turned me around, making sure I wasn't hurt. His eyes widened a bit and gestured to my nose. I touched it and felt sticky blood. I quickly wiped the blood on my now ruined Queen t-shirt.

"Well, you don't look too bad. This is going to need stitches though." John gestured to his back. "What happened?" John said seriously and I felt my blood freeze. Bobby felt me stiffen in his arms and I knew that he knew that I used magic. He probably also figured out that Dean knew about my magic as he gripped me tighter readying to defend me when Dean would spill my secret to John and all hell would break loose.

"It was my fault, sir. I was fooling around and decided to climb up the stack of cars. On my way down something broke and I lost my grip and fell." My eyes widened in shock. I was certain Dean would rat me out to his dad.

John glared at his son and Dean shrank back. I felt a red flag raise in my head. Was Dean in trouble?

"Bobby, why don't you take Sam and Arden back to the house. Dean and I will follow shortly." Dean looked towards the ground, not making eye contact with anyone. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell John that it wasn't his fault. I didn't want Dean to be in trouble. Before I could say something Bobby pulled Sam and me away from the scene. I tried making eye contact with Dean, but he wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't look at anyone.

The shouting started when we turned the corner and we could no longer see John and Dean. I wanted to turn back, but Bobby held me back. Dean didn't deserve to be yelled at. For fuck sake were kids! We're going to make mistakes and that's a part of growing up. We got back to the house and I looked at Sam who was wiping the remainder of his tears. Sam was still young, only seven years old. If he saw me using magic, there was no doubt in my mind that he would tell John. I'm still surprised that Dean didn't blow my cover. He always spoke highly of his dad. Maybe he's telling him now. Then John will come and tie me to the stake and probably make Dean light it. The thought made my insides turn.

About ten minutes later, Dean and John came back to the house. John walked passed me and Dean just stood there for a moment.

"Dean, I..."

"He doesn't know."

Before I could say anything else he walked inside.

* * *

After Bobby stitched up his wound Dean ignored me for the rest of the day. Nothing says happy birthday like ignoring the person's very existence. I couldn't blame him though. He did just find out that I was a witch and he didn't tell his dad on me, so small wins. It did hurt though. The rest of the day was awkward. Bobby tried to continue the festivities, while John drank, and Sam played with his toy soldiers. Dean wouldn't speak to me, let alone look at me. I tried to put on a happy face, for Bobby's sake, but the excitement from this morning was gone. In its place was a mixture of emotions, including betrayal, guilt, loneliness, and much to my dismay regret. It sounds terrible, but a small part of me regrets saving Dean. If I didn't save him, my secret would be safe and Dean wouldn't be avoiding me. He also would be dead and that would bring a whole other set of world crushing emotions.

Bobby made burgers and hotdogs and for dessert, he brought out a pie with a candle sticking out of it. To my surprise, Dean didn't eat any of it. He kept shooting glances at John. I never liked John, but seeing how Dean was reacting to John made me hate him. After we all ate Bobby and John went to the living room to drink some more. Dean dragged an exhausted Sam upstairs to crash in one of the guest bedrooms and went outside to clear my head.

I found myself back at the old Volkswagen van that I made into my hideout. I lingered at the spot where I healed Dean. The memory playing over and over in my head. Wondering if there was something different that I could've done. I crawled into the van, on one of the seats, and curled up into a ball. I felt tears run down my face as I watched the sunset. Soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes they met with familiar green ones.

"How long have I've been gone?" I asked stifling a yawn

"About an hour."

Dean looked down. "After I put Sammy to bed, I realized you were gone. And— I don't know—thought this was— uh— the best time to talk about—you know,"

"Yeah, could have told me that earlier instead of avoiding me like the plague," I said a little too harshly. Dean flinched a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was a lot to take in and between finding out you were a witch and getting my ass handed by my dad, I just needed some time to sort somethings out."

"Did John hit you?!" I asked. My grudge against him disappeared as concern flashed through me.

"What?—no—don' t worry about it,"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. This isn't something I could magically fix. Well, I could, but I didn't think Dean would appreciate me killing his dad. Even if he was a terrible human being.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? He just smacked me a little bit, nothing I didn't deserve."

"How did you deserve that?!" I said, not realizing that I shouted. "You did nothing wrong. You got hurt and he decides to punish you for it.?"

"I shouldn't have climbed up the cars. It was a stupid idea, you even said so."

"Yeah it was stupid, but you didn't deserve to get hit for it!" I was beyond mad. Dean shouldn't have to put up with this.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. Can we just move on, please? Maybe discuss the fact that your a freakin witch and just saved my life earlier."

I didn't want to move on, but Dean deserved answers. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well first off, how did you become a witch? Dad told me he hunted a few and all of them were evil and spewed body juices. — Shit! Are you evil now?!"

"If I was evil, why did I save you?" I asked a little irritated that he would ask me if I was evil. Dean didn't respond just kind of looked down embarrassed, that he asked the stupid question. "And to answer your first question, I was born a witch."

"What?"

"You heard me I was born one. There are three types of witches. The ones who make deals with demons for their magic. Those are the ones your Dad and other hunters usually find. Then they're the ones who learn magic. They are usually weak, they don't have the capability for huge spells. And lastly, they are the witches that are naturally born, like me. Usually, the magic is hereditary, passed down through the family."

Dean was hanging on to every word, trying to understand. "So you're saying that your parents were witches as well?"

"Yeah—Well just my mom. My dad was a hunter. And before you ask yes, my dad knew my mom was a witch when they married."

Dean just nodded. He was oddly silent. He didn't run away, so I guess that was good news. "If it helps, Bobby knows I'm a witch too"

"What?" This shocked Dean. "okay, okay, So let me get this straight. Your not an evil witch that spews body juices on people and you got your magic from mom and Bobby knows too."

"Yep"

"Okay, I have one more question."

"Just one?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. He glared at me, nonverbally telling me that this was serious.

"Why didn't you tell me and were you ever going to tell me?"

"Well technically that was two questions and you—"

"I'm being serious Arden." One look at him said it all. This was serious for him and how I responded to his questions could be the deciding factor if we remain friends.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid." Dean looked confused but didn't say anything, waiting for me to elaborate. "My parents told me since my magic developed that I had to keep it a secret, and when they—when I started living with Bobby, he told me the same thing. He also told me if your dad or any other hunter found out that I could be in serious danger. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I was just afraid of what would happen if your dad found out.—I would have told you eventually,—-Just needed to find a good time to tell you."

Dean seemed deep in thought and it felt like ages before he finally answered,

* * *

**DEAN POV**

I had a lot to think about. Arden, I considered my best friend, but the fact that she hid this from me. I couldn't blame her though, it wasn't like she could just casually come up to me and say "Hey I have magic." She was also right about the fact that Dad would probably kill her If he found out, and that terrified me as well. I looked at her and my resolve seemed to melt. She looked on the brink of tears, this wasn't easy for her and I felt bad for ignoring her all day.

I took in a deep breath before I hugged her. "This doesn't change anything. Your still my best friend and your secret is safe with me." I felt her snuggle into my shirt as she cried tears of relief. I held her until she stopped shaking. Suddenly my stomach growled and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Was that a monster or your stomach?" She spoke, as she giggled. wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"What can I say I didn't eat all day.— Hey, can you use your magic to summon food." She laughed at that.

"Sorry doesn't work like that."

I gave her my best bitch face. "Well, what's magic good for if you can't summon a bacon cheeseburger when you want it." I felt my lips turn up when she laughed again.

"I can't summon cheeseburgers, but I can brighten the situation." She closed her eyes, cuffing her hands together and muttered some words I couldn't understand. Soon a soft glow was coming from he cuffed hands. She opened her eyes, slowly uncuffing her hands and a small ball of light floated above our heads, lightning up the van. Arden smiled at the amazed look on my face.

"Well first thing,—" I broke my gaze from the magical ball of light and focused them on her. "That was a terrible pun. Second—" I pointed to the floating ball of light. "Still not as good as a cheeseburger." She glared at me as I smirked.

"Okay, let's get you fed. We still some leftover burgers from dinner and if you're nice to me I'll even share some of my leftover birthday pie." It's official, Arden is my most favorite human being in the universe. She gives me pie.

Arden closes her fist and extinguishes the ball of light. We climb out of the van and before we head towards the house I remember something. I grab Arden's arm and she turns to me.

"Hey, wait a second," I fished the terribly wrapped gift from my jacket. I took a deep nervous breath as I handed it out to her. "I got you this,—umm, I saw it and I thought you might like it. Sorry that its really badly wrapped, but I—" I kept stuttering as Arden took the gift from me. Her eyes flickered from me to the gift and the look she gave told me to shut up and that what I did. She unwrapped the newspaper I used as wrapping paper and a smile appeared on her face when she saw the arrow charmed bracelet.

"Oh my god, Dean this is amazing." I could tell she was being genuine and the smile on my face soon matched hers. I took the bracelet from her hands and clasped it on to her left wrist. "I'll never take it off,"

"You don't have to say that. I'll understand if you don't want to wear it, it was jus—"

"Dean, shut up and listen" And I did. "I love it Dean, and I'll wear it every day." She engulfed me in a hug that made my heart skip a beat. "Thank you" she whispered into my chest.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Happy Birthday, Arden."

When she let go, she smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's get some pie now."

We walked together hand in hand and all I could focus on was the warmth of her hand in mine and the indescribable feelings that came with it. My best friend is a witch and no matter what happens she'll always be my best friend and I will always have her back.


	8. Take a Walk on the Otherside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arden and Dean are both 12 years old,  
> Sam is 8 years old   
> There is a supernatural easter egg let me know if you figured it out.  
> Also, there is a song towards the end here is the link to it if you want to listen. It's Gimme! Gimmie! by Abba: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5ITHuz4flw

**ARDEN POV (May 24th, 1991)**

I was peddling my bike back home from school. I had just finished baseball practice and I was exhausted, but I couldn't help but be proud of being the only girl on the team and dominating the field. I've been trying to keep myself busy, especially since Bobby has limited my magic and lore studies to only the weekends. The rest of the week if for me to do normal things, so I fill it up with sports and academics, and when there is nothing else to do I work with Bobby fixing up cars. Thank god it's Friday and we have a long weekend cause all I want to do is sleep and learns some freakin spells.

When I finally got home, I ditched my bike on the side porch, and drag my stuff inside. "Uncle Bobby! I'm home!"

'How was practice?" Bobby called from the other side of the house.

I walked into the kitchen where Bobby was. "You know kicked ass, as usual. Managed to piss off Tyler Caden. It was close too, slid right into home before Tyler could step onto the plate."

"Well, that would explain why you're covered in dirt." He said with a proud smirk.

"Hey got a show those boys that I mean business," I smirked right back.

"Well, I hope you didn't bruise their egos too bad, Queenie." A familiar voice said. I turned around and standing right behind was none other, but Dean Winchester.

"Dean!" I yelled as I hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad dropped me and Sammy off while he goes on a hunt a couple of states over."

"Speaking of Sam, where is he?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's sulking. He's upset that we had to change schools again."

"Aww, is there anything I can do to cheer him up?" I asked. I knew how much Sam hated to move around. Bobby on multiple occasions offered John to let Sam stay here, but he always said no. Something about Sam needing to get used to it for when he started hunting. Just add those tidbits to the long list of reasons why I hate John Winchester.

"Naw, he'll get over it. What I want to know is what you want to do?"

I groaned as I dropped my head onto Dean's chest. "Well, first thing I want to do is take a shower. Cause if you haven't noticed I'm covered in dirt and sweat and I kinda stink." For added effect I lifted my arms, trying to shove my armpit towards Dean's face.

"Eww—gross. Arden stop, you weirdo. That's disgusting." Dean said shoving me away, while I laughed.

"After I take a shower I'm going to take a nice long nap because I'm exhausted."

"Come, Arden. really? I haven't seen you in two months and you want to sleep."

I groaned again. "But Dean I'm tired." I pouted as I whined giving my best puppy dog look.

"Fine"

I pumped my fist in the air in victory and ran upstairs.

* * *

**DEAN POV**

After Arden showered we talked on her bed till she fell asleep. Man, she wasn't joking about being exhausted, baseball must have really been tiring her out. Part of me is still really impressed that she made the team. We had a huge fight about it a couple of months ago when she told me she was going to try out. I admit that I probably shouldn't have said that baseballs was a boys sport and that she should've tried out for softball instead. That argument lead her to stop talking to me for two weeks. When the team roster was posted at her school, she was so excited. When she got home from school that day she marched straight up to me and rub the fact that she made the team right in my face. I was proud of her and when I admitted to her that I was wrong, a rare thing for me to do, she forgave me and everything went back to normal. Like the whole argument never happened.

I felt my arm that she was using as a pillow go numb. I've been watching her sleep for the past hour. Creepy I know, but I couldn't help it. Every time I see her I feel my heart skip. I was bored and I needed to get out of the position before I have anymore chick flick thoughts.

So I gently moved my arm from under her and got up from the bed. Arden's bedroom has changed a lot within the last couple of months. Since she started practicing magic more, she moved her bedroom to the attic to hide all the witchy stuff. If I had to describe her room in two words I would say organized chaos, very much how Bobby kept his study. All kinds of plants hung around. I went over to her bookcase and trailed my finger over the books she had collected on witchcraft. I grabbed a black leather book from the shelf and proceeded to flip through it.

"You know it's not polite to touch things that aren't your right?" The sudden sound of her voice made me jump, the book almost slipping from my hands. "Careful!— Some of those books are over a hundred years old." She scolded

"Well if you didn't scare me, I wouldn't have almost dropped your stupid book."

"So you admit that I scared you." She smirked.

"Shut up" She didn't say anything else, thankfully, as she got up from the bed and took the book from my hand. "I don't know why you would own half of these books. I couldn't even read that one."

"Well, that's because it's written in Gaelic."

"You're telling me you can actually read that?" I asked incredulously

"Yes, and a few other languages, I'm currently learning how to read ancient greek on my free time, but it's taking longer than I thought." I was impressed. I knew Arden was smart, but I didn't know she was on a whole other level.

"You've obviously, been busy since I last saw you." I said in aw "Man If my dad ever saw this—"

"He would kill me on the spot." She said frankly. I internally cringed at my own stupidity. "Good thing he can't come inside, the door's locked." She added with a proud smirk.

"Come on Queenie, give my dad some credit. He can pick that lock in ten seconds flat." I scoffed.

"And give me some credit. I put an enchantment on the door." I gave her the look to continue and she rolled her eyes. "The door can only be opened by me and Bobby. It's also spelled to make people overlook it, so if there was ever an intruder in the house they would just walk past, that's including your dad and Sammy."

I nodded. It was a good idea and I guess that's the plus side to magic, you can do almost anything with it. I glanced back at the leather book in Arden's hands. I haven't seen her use her magic since her birthday and I really wanted to see it again. It felt warm and light and I think that I was imagining it, but I thought the air smelled sweeter when she was using her magic. I really wanted to witness it again.

We would discuss it sometimes, but that was only when we were alone. I understood why. It was a risk telling me about her magic, even though I didn't give her a choice and If Sam ever found out, he would tell Dad immediately. Not out of fear, Sam could never be afraid of Arden, but he's only eight and they just can't keep secrets. Too many times I've gotten in trouble because Sam couldn't keep his mouth shut and I didn't want Arden to be killed, because of his loose lips. That's one of the reasons why Sam still doesn't know about monsters or what Dad really dose.

I must have gotten lost in thought because next thing I knew I felt her flick my forehead,

"Earth to Dean? Are there any working brain cells up there? Hello?" She said as she prodded my forehead.

"Stop it," I said swatting her hand from my face

"He's alive!" She exclaimed dramatically "I thought your brain finally gave up and shut down."

I glared at her, but she waved it aside,

"So what were you thinking about," She asked

"It's nothing," I replied, not wanting to make it weird. Arden just rolled her eyes.

"For someone with such an enormously large head, it astounds me how little goes on in there."

I rubbed the back of my neck. Was my head really that big? I glanced back at the book and this time Arden seemed to notice. "Come check this out." She said gesturing to her desk. She opened the leather book casually flipping through it till she stopped on a page. She gestured to a spell

"I think we established that I can't read any of that," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a mental projection spell. While our physicals bodies are here are minds are free to wander anywhere we want."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere we've seen," I nodded my head, excited to see her use some of her magic.

"Okay, let's do it," I said with a smile. She smiled back as she went around the room grabbing ingredients. She grabbed a bowl and started adding the ingredients.

"Some lavender, geranium leaves, dried ginger, van-van oil, and lastly, shaved deer antler," She sprinkled the powder into the bowl and started mixing the ingredients.

"Deer antler?"

"Yeah, not really traditional for a Gaelic spell, but the spell doesn't specify what to use as a calming agent, so I improvised." She said, thankful not paying attention to the dumb look on my face. I had zero ideas of what was going on. "Now this is where the fun begins," I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you —"

" **Cuir teine ris, _"_** suddenly the contents of the bowl catch on fire.

" Woah! Son of a bitch!" I jump back, "A little warning next time,"

She giggled. A wide grin on her face. She didn't even look guilty. The ingredients burned till there was nothing left but ash. She dipped her finger in the ash.

"Okay, I'm going to rub a symbol on your forehead. The ash mixture is supposed to center our thoughts while I recite the spell. Any questions?" Many, I had many questions, but before I could voice any of them she marked my forehead and grabbed my hands. "Great!— **Bidh mo bhodhaig a 'fuireach. Tha m 'inntinn a' falbh. Tha m 'inntinn air a chuimseachadh. Tha mo spioradan làidir agus mar sin leig leis coiseachd gu àiteachan fhad 's a bhios mo bhodhaig fhathast,** "

Immediately I felt light-headed. If it wasn't for Arden's grasp on my arms I was pretty sure I'd fall flat on my face.

"Woah, there," Arden said trying to steady me. "I know, it's a little bit of a head rush, but hey we did it."

"What hell are you talking about?" Besides the dizziness, I felt the same.

Her face split into a wide grin. She smiled so wide she almost looked like the Cheshire Cat from her favorite Disney movie _Alice in Wonderland._ "Why don't you look to your left."

I did as she said and— I saw me and Arden? Both of our eyes were closed as if we were sleeping. I could even see a little drool coming from me. I snapped my eyes back to Arden, the other Arden? "Son of a bitch!" I said in total aww.

* * *

**ARDEN POV**

If I could take a picture of Dean's aww stricken face I would. It's a big relief that I don't have to hide this part of me from Dean anymore.

"Dean you good?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just really weird." He said this as he waved a hand in front of his unconscious body.

I walked over to Dean, grabbing his hand and pulled him out of my room.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"I thought we could go spy on Bobby and your brother."

A mischievous look formed on Dean's face as he ran towards Sam's room. Giggling, I followed him. When we got to Sam's room he was sitting on his bed talking to himself. Sam was still upset about leaving schools again and I felt really bad. The kids was lonely and it didn't help that every time he and Dean were dropped off at Bobby's that Dean would abandon him to hang out with me.

"It's no fair," Sam mumbled to seemingly nothing. "Why do we always have to move around, why can't we just stay in one place."

Sam grabbed a pillow and chucked it across the room in frustration. Coincidentally the pillow went right through Dean's head.

"Woah, that was freaking weird," Dean said.

He frowned at Sam, probably wishing he could give him the life he wanted.

"I feel bad for the little guy," I said leaning my head on Dean's shoulder.

"He needs to shut up." He murmured "He's been so annoying lately. He won't stop asking questions. You know about hunting and Dad and I don't know what to tell him anymore."

"Maybe it's time to start telling him the truth."

Dean whirled around facing me. "Are you kidding me?! Sammy doesn't need to know about this crazy shit! Dad would have my ass if he learned I told Sam." He yelled.

"Hey you don't need to yell at me and besides you told me learned about all this when you were younger than him. Hell, my parents were teaching me this since my magic developed when I was four."

Dean took a big breath, trying to calm himself down. He knew it wouldn't help to piss off the witch.

"Sam's not my brother, so I have zero say on how he should be raised. What I said is just my opinion, Dean. Also, you should do what you think is right. You spend more time with Sam than anyone. You're more of a dad to Sam than your own father."

Dean shot me a glare when I dissed on John. I lifted my hands, backing off. Dean looked conflicted. I could tell he was considering what I said, so I'll leave it at that. I said my peace. Before Dean could say anything Sam spoke up.

"Your the only one who gets me, Sully. The only one who listens."

Dean turned to me. "Who the hell is he talking too?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to listen to Sam's one-sided conversation with Sully.

"pftt, Dean doesn't listen. I'm just his annoying little brother. All he wants to do is hang out with Arden and Arden is to busy with Dean."

Sam nodded his head like he was listening to someone talk. Kinda creepy if you asked me.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Dean asked.

I shook my head. " I hope not. Maybe it's just an imaginary friend." Dean looked at me in slight disbelief. "We can snag an EMF reader from Bobby's office and scan the place to make sure, but I haven't felt any spiritual energies."

"You can feel ghosts? So your basically a human EMF."

I rolled my eyes "Yes Dean, I can feel energies."

"Well for my sake, I hope it's a ghost. I don't think I can deal with an imaginary friend."

"Lay off Dean," I chastised. "He's lonely. That's probably why he gets so upset about moving all the time and based on what he just said, it probably doesn't help when you only want to hang out with me."

Sam got up from his bed. "Come on Sully, let's get some food." He turned to an empty spot and started laughing. "That is awesome! Marshmallow nachos it is," then he ran out of the room assumingly to the kitchen to make— marshmallow nachos?

Dean and I turned to each other, both in a look in slight disgust. "I told you he's a weird a kid." He turned away in embarrassment by association.

I laughed a little. "We should probably get back to our bodies,"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm starting to feel like Swayze." Dean replied

* * *

**DEAN POV**

We got back to our bodies and I was still thinking about what Arden said. I still think Sam is too young to learn about this shit. I wish I didn't learn about monsters when I was young, but I do agree with Arden that Sam is lonely. Thinking about it made me realize how often I avoided Sam. Whenever we go to Bobby's house the first thing I do is run off with her. When we're on the road I sneak phone calls to her so I didn't have to spend time with Sam and it makes me feel like a shitty brother.

I felt Arden's hand on my shoulder. One look at her and I knew she figured out what I was feeling. She always knew what was going on in my head. I don't know if it's a witch thing, but it's sometimes nice not having to say what I'm feeling out loud for her to understand.

"How about we go to spend a little time with Sam. I think you both need a little brother bonding time." She said nudging me towards the door.

I nodded and we both went downstairs to hang out with Sam. At first, Sam questioned my motives, which I hate to admit hurt a little, but once Arden started talking she convinced him to play a board game with us. Let me just say that monopoly sucks ass and I will never play that game with Arden and Sam again. The two of them are manipulative swindling assholes. After the game I did snag an EMF reader from Bobby and searched for any spirits, just to make sure none were haunting the place, but It came up empty.

At the end of the day, me and Arden laid on her bed listening to some cassette tapes. She had a pretty good collection. I questioned some of her choices.

"Seriously ABBA?" I gave her a look of pure disgust as _Gimme! Gimme!_ came on.

She scoffed "How dare you." Arden continued in mock offense. "ABBA is amazing! They won freaking Eurovision in 1974! How can you diss on ABBA?!"

"How can you not? How do you listen to this crap?"

The look on her face was priceless. She jumped up so she was standing on the bed and started singing and dancing like she was performing a concert and I was her unwilling audience.

"There's not a soul out there

No one to hear my prayer

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me

Chase the shadows away

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness

To the break of the day"

She was jumping to the beat until I grabbed her legs and pulled her down.

"DEAN!" She shrieked as she fell down.

I got on top of her and started tickling her. She sounded like she was getting murdered with a mixture of laughs and screams.

"DEAN STOP" she yelled in between laughs. " I'M GOING TO PEE!"

"Admit that ABBA is terrible and I will stop."

"NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE!" She shrieked.

I was about to tell her how stupid she was being when Bobby came in. "What the hell are you idjits doing. Do you know what time—"

Bobby stopped when he saw me on top of Arden.

"Boy, you better get off her if you know what's good for you." He said. His voice low and I felt my cheeks redden as I scrambled off her.

"Bobby, I-I I didn't mean anything."

She was just my friend. Sure I thought she was pretty, but a girl like Arden would never like me.

"And It better stay like that." Bobby looked between Arden and I. "Time for bed you two." He was about to leave when he turned and glared at Arden. "Turn that crap off. My ears are bleedin."

Arden gasped in mock horror as Bobby left. She grumbled as she turned off her cassette player.

"ABBA is amazing." She grumbled,

I laughed and ruffled her hair, which she swatted.

"Goodnight your highness." She's stuck out her tongue at the nickname.

"Goodnight Dean-o"

With a smile on my face, I left her room. A faint blush on my face at the nickname she gave me. 


	9. Still Just Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arden Age 13, Dean Age 13, Sam Age 8
> 
> Song for the chapter. You'll figure out when to play it.   
> Take a Chance on Me by ABBA in acoustic guitar   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xC9sbxB-BAU

**ARDEN POV (April 18th, 1992)**

I was sitting on the porch attempting to play the guitar I got from Uncle Rufus a month ago. It was pissing me off. I could play Tchaikovsky’s _Waltz of the Flowers_ on the piano when I was five. You would think that trying to play _Let it Be_ by the Beetles would be easy for me, but it isn’t. The guitar was something I always wanted to learn. Dad had this old acoustic guitar that he would bring out and strum whenever he could. I wish I learned how to play that instead of the piano, but Mom insisted I learn it first.

When Rufus was here a month ago he took me out a town over for some uncle and niece bonding time. He decided to take me to a “restaurant” for lunch. It was really a bar, but I wasn’t complaining. I was listening to the live band, while Rufus was flirting with the bartender who looked young enough to be his daughter. I wonder what his actual daughter, Gabrielle would say if she saw her dad now.

The live band took a break and went over to the bar, probably to flirt with women. I was sitting at a table close to the stage picking through the basket of the soggy, cold French fries, bored out of my mind.

I gazed at the abandoned band equipment on stage and decide to inspect them from a closer distance. The band wasn’t good. It sounded like something was dying when they were on stage and when I got closer it defiantly smelled like something died. I grimaced at the state of some of the instruments. The drums were rusty and when I touched the keyboard they had it was sticky with— I don’t want to know. What stood out the most was this beautiful, old, vintage Martin acoustic guitar. The poor guitar was chipped and the strings were rusted. I took it off the stand and shivered in disgust. Why was everything sticky. I heard something loose in the guitar and I tried to get it out. What fell out was a used condom. Disgusting. Ewww. 

**(*Trigger Warning*)**

I started strumming the strings when my left wrist was lurched upward, lifting me up. A painful gasp slipped from my lips as the lead guitarist from the band, grabbed me.

“What the hell do you think you're doing with my guitar?” he said. His breath smelled like cheap whiskey and cigarettes.

I tried to respond, but he kept painfully twisting my wrist.

“Are you deaf?” He sneered. He yanked my arm upwards causing the guitar to fall off my lap and onto the ground.

“Now look what you did!” His face was a bright shade of red. The vein in his neck was bulging. “You need to learn some fucking respect.” He said as he threw me to the ground.

He raised his hand and I closed my eyes preparing for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes and the guitarist was frozen, his eyes were blown wide as a pistol was pressed against the back of his head. Holding the pistol was a very angry and pissed off, Rufus Turner.

“What do you think you're doing touching my niece?” Rufus said, His voice was deadly calm.

“The brat was touching my guitar. I was just—“

“Does it look like I give a damn that she was touching your guitar,” Rufus said.

“Just chill out man, I was going to hurt her too badly.”

Rufus’s eye twitched as he cocked the pistol, making the guitarist flinch. As much as I liked seeing the asshat squirm, I didn’t want to see him dead, and based on the look Rufus was giving him, he would be if I didn’t intervene.

**(*Trigger Warning Over*)**

“Rufus let’s just go.” I look around and I noticed the bartender that Rufus was flirting with earlier was on the phone and I would betcha twenty that it was the cops. “Rufus, Five-O’s going to be here any minute.”

That got his attention. He looked around the bar and came to the same assumption. Without any warning, he slammed the butt of the piston against the guitarist’s head and slumped to the floor. He placed his hand gently on my back and started leading me out of the bar. We were almost to the door when he paused. He turned around grabbing the guitar that I was playing and walked out the bar, me on his tail.

“Keep your head forward and don’t draw attention to yourself.” He said passing me the guitar.

We got to Rufus’s truck and pulled away just as a police car pulled in front of the bar.

“How’s that wrist,” Rufus asked me.

“Umm, its find.” Mostly true. It was defiantly going to bruise, but it didn’t seem broken or sprained. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Rufus replied.

“For getting myself in that situation. I shouldn’t have touched the stupid guitar. I—“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, none of that was your fault. There is no reason for anyone to lay their hands on a minor.” He said. “And no one lays a hand on my niece.”

I looked down still feeling like it was my fault.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I know that look, Arden.” He said sternly. “I don’t want you getting your p’s and q’s mixed up. You’re a smart girl. How many others do you think he’s hurt. Is it there fault too? The victims of monsters, is it their fault they’re dead?”

“No! Of course not.” I answered honestly.

“Then it’s not your fault either. Not all monsters are supernatural. Some of the biggest monsters are human. Do you understand”

I nodded, understanding fully what Rufus was trying to teach.

“Well, I’m sorry things went south with that bartender,” I said, smirking a little.

The serious face that was on Rufus broke into laughter. “She wasn’t the first woman to call the cops on me. There was this one time a girl called the cops after we had… you know.” He raised his eyebrows giving me a look. “Had me handcuffed to the bed, in all my glory and—“

“Oh my god! Stop!” I yelled mortified. “I didn’t need to know that Uncle Rufus.”

“Oh come on. You’re thirteen you know about the birds and the bees”

“Yeah, I already know about sex. What I didn’t need to know was the basics of bondage, especially from my uncle.” I replied.

Rufus was about to say something else but froze trying to figure how his thirteen-year-old niece new about bondage.

“Who told you about—“

“Nope!” I said sternly. “That is not something we’re going to talk about. That is something we are never going to talk about. If you have questions, talk to Gabby”

Gabrielle was Rufus’s daughter from his first failed marriage. His only kid, that we know of. She taught me about feminine hygiene and sex when the “big and tough” men around me were too uncomfortable. When I started getting my period, she was the only one I could talk about it with. She is currently attending Temple University in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

“What the hell has Gabby been telling you?” Rufus asked

“Nope, Talk to Gabby.” I cut him off.

We drove in silence for a few miles, till the curiosity got to me.

“Why did you steal the guitar?” I asked.

“Reminded me of your dad’s. He had an old Martin guitar just like that and I saw the way you were looking at it. ” Rufus’s lip turned up as he remembered his old friend. “Andrew would take that thing out any chance he could. Start playing in bars, told me it was the best way to pick up women.”

“Ugh, Rufus,” I grimaced.

“Hey, that’s how he picked up your mama.” He pointed at me. “After the witch hunt, your mom helped us with we all went to a bar to celebrate.”

I smiled. Remembering the guitar Dad had and how he would serenade ABBA to Mom whenever he could.

“Next thing I know he’s singing ABBA. I thought your old man was losing it, but your mom loved it and four years later you popped up.” He ruffled my hair fondly.

I smiled thinking about how my parents fell in love. It’s been two years and I still miss them like crazy. My parents were complete opposites. My mom was more serious and practical, while my dad handled everything with a high level of sass and sarcasm. I wonder if they would be proud of me. No doubt Dad would attend every sporting event, purposely being the loudest and most obnoxious.

Rufus dropped me back at the salvage yard and took off, mentioning that he didn’t want to drawl the cops here. He left the old Martin guitar with me. Telling me that he expected me to be as good as Jimi Hendrix by the next time he visits.

* * *

Bobby’s 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle pulled into the salvage yard. The poor car looked one pothole away from never running again. It astounded me how Bobby can be so good at fixing cars when his own looked like a piece of rusted crap. Before the car could even stop the side passenger door opened and Sam came running out…. WAIT, SAM?!

Sam's eyes were red and puffy and when he laid his eyes on me, he rushed towards me. I just barely moved my guitar to the side when Sam tackled me in a hug. I felt my t-shirt dampen as he sobbed. Bobby came over and I shot him a look.

“What the hell happened?” I mouthed, so Sam couldn’t hear me.

Bobby rolled his eyes and shrugged. He went inside avoiding a very upset Sam.

“Sammy?” I questioned when he started to quiet down. “How about we get you cleaned up? Okay?” He nodded and I lead him to the bathroom, tears still falling from his face. When he closed the door I marched myself towards Bobby’s office. My mama bear instincts kicking in.

Bobby was sitting at his desk nursing a glass of either gasoline or cheap whiskey. When he saw me approach his eyes widen and for a split second he looked afraid.

“What the hell happen?” I asked fuming.

Before answering Bobby downed the rest of his glass. A little liquid courage. “John called this morning asking me to take Sam. Sam found out about the supernatural and John’s pissed.”

I already knew that Sam found out. Last Christmas Dean called and told me all about how Sam found John’s journal.

“When is John ever not pissed. You know there are plants with medicinal properties that could take the edge off? Might do John some good?” I muttered the last bit. Bobby’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Okay, little miss how do you know about Cannabis?”

“Spellbooks? Medicinal books? Take your pick.” I shrugged leaning on the door frame.

“Idjit. Anyways I get there and John is pissed, Sam’s crying and Dean is quiet.” I bit my tongue. It’s never good when Dean is quiet. Just add it to the list on why I hate John Winchester.

“Did Sam say anything?” I asked.

“Not a thing.”

“Great,” I muttered. “Well, I’m going to check on him.”

Bobby went to grab the whiskey bottle and I quickly grabbed before he could.

“Hey!”

“Hay is for horses and you don’t need more whiskey.” I said with a slight attitude. He doesn’t think I notice, but I know that Bobby’s been frustrated. He hasn’t been on any major hunts, besides the occasional haunt around the area since I started living with him. “You know I would be okay right?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“I’m just saying that if you left for a few days, even a week I’d be okay. The house would be fine. You don’t have to be here all the time.”  
Bobby stood up and walked up to me. “What are you trying to pull Sweetpea?”

I want to tell Bobby that I care and he should do something that makes him sorta happy or at least make himself feel useful, but Bobby hates the touchy-feely crap.

“Okay, your getting rusty,” I say bluntly. Bobby prefers the crassness. “You use to travel the country hunting all types of monsters, now you sit around watching Tori Spelling.”

“Now listen here. If you haven’t figured it out by now everything I do is to look out for you.” He says pissed off. 

“And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I think we’re both at the stage where I can have a little more autonomy and you can go out and start hunting the big baddies again.” I give Bobby a small smile. “Despite what you say, I know you miss hunting with Rufus.”

He looked like he was going to argue, but I gave him a pointed look. I know that I’m right and he doses too.

“Arden I-“

“Just think about it.” I interrupt him.

I walk out of his office, taking the whiskey bottle with me. I put the liquor bottle in the kitchen and went to check on Sam. When I opened the bathroom door Sam was sitting on the toilet seat, eyes still puffy and red, but the tears had stopped falling. I cared for Sam just as much as I cared for Dean, but whenever the boys would come over Dean would take all my time leaving poor Sam feeling left out. Maybe I should start fixing that.

“Feeling better?” He nodded his head and I handed him a tissue. “You want to get out of here?”

“And go where?” He asked blowing his nose into the tissue I gave him.

I flashed him a smile. “How about to the local ice-cream parlor?”

He gave me a small smile in return and grabbed my outstretched hand. We left the house after I told Bobby where we were going. I grabbed my bike and put little Sammy on my handlebars and rode to the parlor. Sam’s mood improved immensely by the time we got to the ice-cream parlor.

“Knock knock”

“Who’s there? He answered as we walked into the parlor.

“Spell”

“Spell who?”

“W-H-O!” I spelled and Sam started laughing at the stupid knock-knock joke. “Okay, little man what do you want?”

He picked chocolate chip cookie dough with mini marshmallows and I got strawberry with gummy bears. We sat outside eating our ice-cream when I finally decided to ask about what happened.

“Sam, can you tell me what happened with Dean and your dad?” His smile dropped for a second. “I know that you know. About monsters and ghosts and stuff.” I whispered.

Sam’s eyes widened. “You know?” Sam asked shocked that I knew about what goes bump in the night.

‘Yeah Sammy I know and so does Uncle Bobby. So you can tell me what happened it’s okay.”

Sam looked hesitant. He kept glancing at his shoes. At that moment I felt his fear. The fear that he would get yelled at again if he told me or that I would yell at him for the same reason his dad did.

“Sam, whatever it is, I won’t be mad. I won’t yell. I just want to help.” I told him gently.

He nodded and saw that tears were treating to fall. “I asked about M-mom.” He said quietly. “I asked what killed her and D-dad got mad. He yelled at me and then he started yelling at Dean.”

“Dean? Why did he yell at Dean?” I asked,

“Dad got mad that Dean told me about monsters.” I started getting angry. Not at Sam, but at the one and only John Winchester.

“But that’s not his fault,” I said angrily.

Sam shrunk at my tone, letting a stray tear slip. Immediately I felt guilty.

“Oh Sammy, I’m not angry at you. I’m sorry.” I said gently. “I’m just a little upset that your dad yelled at the two of you. He shouldn’t have done that.”

Okay, John Winchester is a great big bag of dicks. I wish I could—

“Do you know what happened to my Mom?” I froze.

I did know what happened to their mom. Dean told me, but it wasn’t my place to tell Sam. Even though I want to.

“It’s not my story tell. I’m sorry.” He didn’t look happy but seemed to accept my answers.

We ate the rest of our ice-cream making only light conversation. By the time we got back to Bobby’s Sam was laughing and smiling again. I loved seeing him smile. I love seeing my boys happy. I just wish those happy moments weren’t such rare occurrences for them. I’m going to do whatever I can for them. They’re my family and family doesn’t end in blood. 


	10. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited guys!!! I've been hit with inspiration and i'm on a writing role!!! Working on writing chapter 13 and we are very close to seeing some Dean and Arden action. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the Christmas in June chapter. It was very fun to write.

**3rd Person (Christmas 1992)**

_’Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the salvage yard,_

_A fourteen-year-old Arden was stirring, waiting for the boys and being patient was hard;_

_The salt was sprinkled in every windowsill with care,_

_In hopes that the Winchesters soon would be there;_

John Winchester pulled the Impala into the salvage yard. Snow started covering the yard in a white blanket. Bobby and Arden invited them for Christmas and with much convincing on Sam and Dean’s part, John finally relented and accepted their offer. The boys were very excited. This would be Sam’s first real Christmas and Dean’s first since their mom died. Dean wasn't expecting much, but when they got there his mouth dropped.

Lights and decorations covered the walls. The halls were literally decked in holly. In the living room stood an undecorated tree and holiday music filtered through the house. Dean gazed at his little brother fondly as the little boy jumped in excitement. He thought about last Christmas when Sam gave him the amulet and secretly he wished that he had the money to give Sam a gift. He wished that every Christmas was like this one and they just got there.

“Merry Christmas!!!” Arden yelled as she ran to the boys her Santa hat flopping around as she ran. She tackled them into an affectionate, life-crushing hug.

Bobby came in from behind wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that Arden somehow convinced him to wear and a fond grin on his face. Arden’s smile faltered when John Winchester walked through the door. His gruff and grumpy appearance contrasted with the holiday spirit.

Arden walked over to John and for a split second Dean and Sam were afraid she was going to start a fight with the oldest Winchester. Instead, she held out a hand.

“Merry Christmas, John,” Arden said civilly.

John’ s eyebrows rose in surprise as the girl he knew hated him was wishing him a merry Christmas. Bobby’s smile seemed to widen with pride as he watched his goddaughter be nice to the oldest Winchester. John grabbed her hand and shook it.

“Merry Christmas to you as well.” He said with a hint of surprise.

Sam and Dean thought they had entered an alternate universe. Never had they scene Arden being nice to their dad. Well nice was a stretch, but she was being civil and that was shocking. Arden wanted this Christmas to be perfect for the boys and she didn’t want to be the one to ruin it and If that meant being nice to John so be it. It was Christmas after all.

Arden moved back to Sam and Dean grabbing both of their hands and dragging them two in the living room.

“Come on!” She yelled. “I waited for you guys to get here to decorate the tree.”

The boys willingly let her drag them to the box of Christmas ornaments. Sam’s smile kept getting larger and larger because this was more than he could ask for. He always wanted a normal Christmas and even though it wasn’t quite “normal” it was the best he could have ever asked for.

Dean watched Arden help Sam pick out ornaments and put them on the tree. He felt his heartbeat a little faster when she gazed at him with a smile that seemed to illuminate the room. This was perfect he thought. He ruffled Sam’s hair lifting him up to put ornaments towards the top of the tree.

John and Bobby were talking and laughing in the kitchen. John laughed at the ugly sweater Bobby was forced to wear. Both of them had spiked eggnog in their hands instead of beer. It seems even John Winchester couldn’t stay grumpy with all the holiday cheer around.

When the tree was decorated Sam, Dean and Arden went to the kitchen to make cookies for Santa and to decorate a gingerbread house. They all stayed up laughing and when the clock stroked eleven Bobby and John sent them to bed. Arden and Dean tucked Sam into bed and Arden read him Twas the night before Christmas till Sam fell asleep a smile plastered on his face even in slumber.

Arden and Dean left Sam to sleep. They talked and laughed till Arden nudged him to look above them. When Dean looked up a sprig of mistletoe was hanging above their heads. Blood flooded Dean’s cheeks and before he could say anything he felt soft lips meet his own. It didn’t last long only a quick peck, but when her lips met his, Dean could swear time stopped and he’d gladly stay in that moment forever. Arden’s lips left his and Dean already missed them. He craved more, but he was too dazed to reach for more.

“Good night Dean.” Arden said. Red colored her cheeks as well as she gave him a shy smile. Dean still dazed watched her turn on her heals and walk up the stairs to her room.

A few moments later John and Bobby went upstairs to go to bed and saw Dean frozen in the same spot, looking longingly up the stairs, a sprig of mistletoe hanging over his head. John smirked when he caught on to what happened and Bobby thought it was amusing too, though his protective papa bear instincts were staring to kick in. Bobby decide he would let it slide this time.

_Sam, Dean, and Arden were nestled all snug in their beds;_

_While visions of Werewolves and that kiss danced in their heads;_

_And they in their pajamas, and Bobby in his trucker cap,_

_Had just settled their brains for a long winter's nap,_

_When in the house there arose such a clatter,_

_Little Sammy sprang from his bed to see what was the matter._

_He grabbed a knife and away to the window he flew like a flash,_

_Tore threw the salt line and opened the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,_

_Gave an eerie, supernatural look to the objects below,_

_When what to his wondering eyes did appear,_

_But the black Impala and someone opening up it’s rear,_

_With a cranky old driver so tired yet quick,_

_Sam knew in a moment he thought it must be St. Nick_

_More rapid than a wendigo, Sam ran down the stairs,_

_Hoping that Santa Klaus would still be there,_

_He hid behind the couch, knife still in hand,_

_Hoping it wasn’t a monster, but a man,_

_Arden and Dean soon woke up too_

_And they too hoped it wasn’t something that went boo!,_

_They went down stair quietly and hid behind a wall,_

_But that soon failed cause Dean just had to fall,_

_With a curse and a smack, the teenagers got back on track,_

_Ready and prepared to give this intruder a wack,_

_But to their surprise, they heard the ringing of bells,_

_And their childhood selves thought it sounded swell,_

_As they drew in their heads, and was turning around,_

_Through the front door, John Winchester…Ugh… I mean St. Nicholas came with a bound,_

_He was dressed all in a Santa suit and a familiar leather jacket, from his head to his foot,_

_And his jacket was tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of presents he had flung on his back,_

_And this surprised Dean and Arden as he was opening his pack._

_His eyes—told a story. How he wish this could be a normal thing for his family,_

_But the death of his dear Mary, made things like this come rarely,_

_His mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the fake beard on his chin was as white as the snow;_

_He knew the kids were watching him, in their hiding spots,_

_Wondering if they were armed or not,_

_At the thought, John laughed to himself_

_And Sam laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself;_

_He saw Sam giving him a wink of his eye and a twist of his head_

_Soon gave Sam to know That tonight he had nothing to dread;_

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_He sprang to the door, and they heard the Impala roar,_

_And away he drove, knowing this would be a Christmas his kids would adore,_

_But they heard him exclaim, as he drove the Impala out of sight—_

_“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”_

Christmas morning finally came and Arden found a sliver of respect for John Winchester. A Christmas miracle on its own. Last night proved to her he wasn’t the big bag of dicks she though he was. No, he was only a medium size bag of dicks.

She was the first one up and decide to make breakfast for her family. Sam came downstairs shortly after and decide to help her, after she told him he had to wait for everyone to come downstairs before he could open presents, but his eyes kept flickering to the gifts underneath the tree. Sam was telling her what he saw last night and at that moment she decide that she was going to make sure Dean didn’t break his little Christmas dreams.

Speaking of Dean, her heart fluttered when she thought about the kiss she gave him underneath the mistletoe. Within the last year, she had been catching the older Winchester brother snaking glances at her. At first, Arden thought it was in her head, but the more she thought about it the more she was certain that he liked her. Like liked her, liked her, not a friend type of like, but more of a crush type of like. You know? _Ughh, why was this so confusing?!_ She thought to herself.

Bobby, John, and Dean came downstairs when breakfast was being finished. As soon as Sam saw his dad he ran to him telling him about seeing Santa last might. Arden noticed a small smile on John’s face as he listened to Sammy’s tail.

“I guess we should open presents.” Bobby said, drawing Sam, Dean, and Arden’s attention. “Unless you don’t—“ Bobby didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence as the boys and Arden ran to the living room.

Presents were opened. Sam got legos, toy army men, and some books. Dean got a 22 rifle, a new jacket, and twenty bucks in cash. Arden got books from everyone and she loved it.

Arden kept making glances at Dean, but strangely he avoided eye contact. She started to get nervous. Maybe the kiss was a mistake. Dean was just as nervous, not knowing how to approach Arden. When he opened his gift from her he smiled and gave her a hug.

“Thank you. You’re a good friend.” He said. Arden could feel her heart shatter in her chest.

“Your welcome. You’re a good friend too.” She replied trying not to sound like her heart was broken.

Dean mentally face palmed at what he said. _You’re a good friend?!_ He wanted to hide and never come out. He did want to say that, but what could he say? That he liked her? He had a crush on her and he completely blew it with his choice of words. He wanted to say something, but maybe it wasn’t the right time to correct himself. So he gave her a shy smile and focused on something else.

The Winchesters didn’t stay long. They left after lunch. Arden and Dean still not talking much to each other. The Winchesters thanked Bobby and Arden for being gracious hosts and packed into the Impala. Bobby and Arden waved good bye, watching the black Impala drive away. Dean sat in the back seat with Sam, watching the Salvage yard get smaller with distance. He felt his heart ache. He should have said something to her, but he was too much of a coward.

Arden let a stray tear fall. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Bobby led her inside and they spent the rest of Christmas together.


	11. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> I've been writing a lot more and I'm hoping to be able to release a chapter every week on Wednesdays. This chapter is inspired by season 6 episode 16 And Then There Were None. I've always wondered what happened to Bobby and Rufus' relationship. In the book Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting, Bobby explains that in Omaha, he and Rufus needed a get-away driver. Rufus didn't want his daughter involved, but Bobby called her in and she wound up getting killed. I try to stick to canon as much as possible and it bothers me sometimes when some people decide to stray from the original source material without a reason. If you have a reason go ahead, but why do it if you don't. Why say that Sam and Dean went on a vampire hunt as kids when they didn't know there existence till Season 1!!!! (Sorry little rant. I'm good) Anyway, Rufus is an important part of Arden's life and I want to put in a reason why Rufus and Bobby didn't talk anymore and to make sure when I get to season 3 it stays canon. Hope you enjoy. Of course, I don't own Supernatural. All credit goes to the writers of Supernatural. I own Arden and any original plot points or characters I introduce. 
> 
> \- AtomicDC

**ARDEN POV (July 17th, 1993)**

Bobby was finally hunting again. Thank the gods. He went to Omaha Nebraska with Rufus and I couldn't have been happier. He legitimately seemed less grouchy and with him going out on hunts means I get the whole house to myself. I wish that meant something though. I felt my eyes droop as I read through another textbook. The school decided that I should skip the eighth grade and go right to high school. I start my freshman year in the fall, but I had to read through the eighth-grade curriculum to make sure I was caught up. If I wanted I could have skipped ninth grade as well, but that would take time away from my extra curricular's. I planned to try out for the volleyball team in the fall, the swim team in the winter, and baseball in the spring. Also, Bobby finally said he would consider taking me on my first hunting trip if I keep my grades up while playing sports.

I felt like I was going to fall asleep when one of the phones started ringing. I went over to the multiple phones each labeled something different. Some were labeled FBI, Hunter line, CDC, Arden's School, Salvage yard, Home, and many more. The one labeled home was ringing and I answered it.

"Hello? Singer and Queen residence,"

"Umm... Arden?" A nervous voice asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked not knowing who was on the other line.

"It's Elijah. We met the other day at the store."

My eyes widen and my throat suddenly felt dry. A few days ago I met this cute boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes in the store. Literally bumped into each other, knocking off his baseball cap like the main protagonist in a cheesy chick flick movie. Elijah, I found out was going into the same grade and school I was. After ten minutes of shameless and awkward flirting, I gave him my home phone number. I didn't actually think he was going to call!

"Hi!" I said my voice going up an octave. "How are you doing?" I cringed at how painfully awkward I sounded. This is not who you're supposed to act Arden. You're better than this!

He chuckled into the phone. "I'm doing good. Um... I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies with me this Friday. Y-you mentioned liking Jaws and I thought you might want to see another movie from the same director."

I smiled a little, glad that I wasn't the only one nervous. "I would like that. What's the movie?" I asked,

"Jurassic Park. It has dinosaurs and well that's all I know. Uh.. it sounded interesting, but if you want to see something else that fine, I I I can find a difrent-"

"That sounds great," I interrupted him. I felt my confidence coming back to me. "Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yeah! Umm, I'll meet you there at eight?" He asked trying to imitate my confidence. Aww, he's adorable.

"Eight it is. I'm really glad you called Elijah." I told him.

"I am too." And with that, we both hung up.

As soon as I hung up, I screamed. Good thing the house was empty or Bobby would probably have a heart attack. I was on cloud nine and it felt like nothing could possibly drag me down from the high I was feeling. This is a good thing. I've been so caught up on Dean, that it's good that I have something to help me get over him. It's been almost seven months since I kissed Dean and the fact that he called me a "good friend" the day after was a clear sign that he has no feeling for me. Is there a chance that I misinterpreted what he was saying. Yeah, guys are dumb. I can see that happening, but the fact he hadn't brought it since is a sign for me to move on. I'm not going to be the type of girl who waits longingly for him to finally give me attention. If he wants to just be friends, that's fine with me, his loss. So when I bumped into Elijah in the store and I felt the butterflies, I knew it was time to move on. 

Times like these make me wish I was friends with girls. I want to tell someone that I have a date, but who am I going to tell, certainly not Dean. That is just screaming awkward. I'm not going to tell Sam and the guys that I'm friends with at school could care less. I guess I could call Gabrielle. I took a glance at the clock and decided against it It was too late, I'll call her tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that Bobby and Rufus would hunt the poor boy down if I told them I was going on a date. I sighed, wishing that something interesting would happen.

Out of nowhere, a loud squealing noise came from outside. Well, I did ask for something interesting. I rushed to the window and saw Bobby's car slide into a salvage yard fast. So fast that when he tried to break, he still collided with the junker cars. I ran outside to see what was the matter when Rufus rushed out of the back passenger seats with...with a body in his arms. I froze. It was too dark to see clearly who it was, but I was certain it was a she or at least was. It was too dark and I was still too far away to tell if the woman was alive.

"ARDEN!" Rufus yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't see yet that I was only fifteen yards away. "ARDEN!" He sounded in pain.

"I'm here!" I yelled. Running to meet him.

When I got closer tears were streaming down his face. I've known Rufus Turner my whole life and not once have I seen him cry, let alone about to break down.

"You need to help her! You need to help her!" Rufus said through his tears. The man was tearing at the seams, about to fall apart at any moment.

I finally got a good look at the woman and I felt my heart screech to a stop. It was Gabrielle Turner, Rufus's daughter.

"Oh my god," I said in horror.

What was she doing here?! She's supposed to be in Philadelphia. I was going to call her in the morning and tell her about my date. No, this can't be her. She can't be dead.

"Please Arden, you got to help her." He pleaded.

"Bring her inside, c-clear off the table," I said my voice sounding weak.

We rushed her inside the house. Bobby was already inside, clearing off the kitchen table. Rufus laid her down, muttering to her. "It's going to be okay baby girl. Arden's going to fix you right up." He swept her hair out of her ghostly pale face.

I put my fingers on her neck, right above the carotid artery to feel her pulse... I moved my fingers to a slightly different spot to feel her pulse....There wasn't a pulse.... Why can't I find a pulse! 

I felt the panic settle in me. I was painfully aware of Rufus and Bobby's eyes on me. I set my hands on her body. It was still warm, that's good right?! I started focusing my magic trying to ignore the sticky, warm blood coating my hands. I forced my magic to flow through her to find out what exactly was wrong, but my magic kept telling me that there was nothing wrong. There was nothing to be fixed.

Nothing wrong?! Well obviously something is wrong! I forced more magic hoping I could heal her, but it kept coming back telling me the same thing. Nothing is wrong. 

I was confused until it hit me like an anvil. Nothing is wrong...Nothing needed to be fixed...She didn't need to be healed...She didn't need it anymore...She was already dead.

I didn't know what to do. I don't know what to do. Gabrielle was dead. Her blood on my hands. Her father hovering over me waiting for me to perform a miracle with my magic, but I can't revive the dead. The magic to bring her back existed sure, but I didn't have the power. That type of magic is very dark, something you can't turn back from once you do it and even if I turned down that road I wasn't powerful enough to perform the ritual.

My hands started to shake. I didn't want to tell them that she was dead, so I kept forcing magic in her. Maybe I missed something... yeah, that made sense. She wasn't dead, I just missed something. I just need to try harder.

I felt tremors throughout my body. I was using to much magic. I was convulsing, but I couldn't give up on her. I couldn't face Rufus if I did.

Blood was running down my nose and I heard distant voices. They sounded like they were calling my name. Light and fuzzy, it felt like I was floating.... What am I doing again?... _can't stop_... Why can't I stop... _Can't face their disappointment_... Who's disappointment?.... I feel sleepy.

"Stop!"

But I can't stop.

"Arden! Stop!"

Who is Arden? Is that me?

"ARDEN! STOP!"

I felt ice-cold water being poured on me. It shocked me enough that it broke my magical connection. I steadily felt the unused magic that I was pushing into Gabrielle's body flow back into me. I felt my senses and wit coming to me. Ughhh. My brain felt like it was being stabbed. I was coming to and I noticed that I was on the floor. Bobby and Rufus were hovering above me. My eyes connected with Rufus's. The sadness in them pierced my soul and I remembered what I was trying to do. Gabriele was dead and I wasn't able to save her. It felt like my soul was trying to crush itself. Tears flooded my eyes as I broke into strangled sobs,

"I'm sorry!" I wheezed out hysterically. "I'm so sorry! I t-tried! I-I-I-"

Rufus engulfed me into his tight embrace. I continued to cry into his shoulder. The guilt and the sense of uselessness were crushing me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," I whispered again.

Rufus tightened his embrace. I felt whispers of his emotions, loss, heartbreak, fear, guilt, anger, betrayal.

"Don't ever do that again," Rufus whispered into my ear. " I already lost Gabriele. I can't lose you too."

Gabrielle was only twenty-two years old. She just graduated from Temple University. She couldn't be dead, but she was. I hadn't seen a dead body since my parents were murdered and seeing Gabrielle's body, someone who I thought as family was bringing those horrific memories to the surface again. I kept telling Rufus I was sorry. Sorry didn't seem adequate enough, but it was all I could say.

"It's not your fault, Arden. You tried your best." He told me stroking my hair.

Was it my best? I've been learning and practicing my magic for years. I was supposed to be a prodigy and I couldn't save Gabrielle. I felt a tickle in the back of my mind. _**You could have saved her.** _It whispered. It was dark. It was wrong but sounded so convincing. _**You can bring her back. You just need the right spell... the right ingredients... and the will.**_

I felt my heart beating faster. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be thinking about this. It's scaring me. _**All you need to do is** —_ No! I will not do that type of magic. My mother had warned me about balance when I was young. You can't just bring back a life without sacrificing a life. Dark magic is a tempting art. Seemingly all-powerful, with no consequence, but it taints your soul till your unrecognizable. Why am I having these thoughts?!

* * *

The next morning Rufus and Bobby stacked wood for a funeral pyre. Gabrielle was wrapped in a sheet and placed on the pyre. I placed a silver coin into her mouth when no one was looking to better her chances of making it to the afterlife. I wasn't sure if there is a god or if there are many gods, but whoever is in charge, I prayed that Gabrielle will find peace. Mom believed in the pagan gods and Dad grew up Catholic. I wasn't sure if Dad still believed in God when he died, but I hope he and my mom found peace in the afterlife, whether it's heaven or not.

They lit the pyre and I watched it burn. Rufus didn't shed another tear after last night, but that didn't hide the pain that was emulating from him. Bobby didn't say anything. I don't think I remember him speaking at all since he got back. I felt his guilt and I could only wonder what happen. What caused her death. I didn't know what took over me, but I felt my mouth open and a soft, yet strong melody flowed out.

_"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

I finished and Rufus nodded to me in thanks. When the fire was burned out and nothing remained, but ash was when Rufus released the anger he was holding in.

"You should have listened to me," Rufus said to Bobby. "If you had listened to me she wouldn't have been caught up in this mess."

"What happened to Gabrielle is tragic, but we needed a driver. Someone we could trust and I-"

"She's dead Bobby!" Rufus yelled. " She's dead because of your decision and my decision to take your lead. We both killed her."

I stayed silent. I didn't know all the detail so it wasn't my place to make opinions or assign blame. A deep sadness settled in my heart. Sadness for Gabrielle and sadness for what is about to happen, because I know that whatever Rufus is blaming Bobby for; he won't ever forgive him.

"Now Rufus-" Bobby tried to speak but was cut off by Rufus again.

"We're done, Bobby. I can't do this with you anymore." Rufus said as calmly as he could at that moment.

"What are you going to do?!" Bobby yelled at him. "You going to hunt by yourself?! That's just stupid and you kno-"

"I'm not hunting with you!" Rufus yelled back. Bobby tried to justify to him, but Rufus refused all of it. "You can blab all day.... And it wouldn't change a thing. I will never forgive you, never."

Rufus walked to the pile of ashes and collected some in a small urn. Before he left he gave me a hug.

"You stay safe. You hear me?" I nodded and hugged him tighter. "Love you, baby girl."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead before getting in his truck and driving away. He didn't say anything else to Bobby, didn't even acknowledged him and I had a feeling it would be a long time till he did any of those things again.

Bobby didn't speak about what happened on that hunt. We barely spoke about that night, but Omaha will forever be engraved in our heads.


	12. The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is also being posted on Wattpad under @RedQueen1620 or Booberry1620 and Quotev under Booberry

**ARDEN POV (Jan 1994)**

“Are you ready for this Sweetpea?” Bobby asked as I cleaned my dad’s old Beretta 70 for the millionth time in a row.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I commented back.

I was fucking nervous. This was my first hunt and I felt every nerve in my body on edge.

“Hey, it’s a basic salt and burn. No big surprises.” He took the Beretta out of my hand and inspected it. “You nervous?” He asked.

“Yeah,” I breathed out. 

He nodded and handed my gun back. “Good. Don’t want you being cocky out there. It’s not a game. Hunting is serious and dangerous work and letting your guard down for a second could mean the difference between your, life and/ or the person you're trying to save.” He patted me on the back. “The gun looks great. Your daddy would be happy that you’ve been taking care of it.”

We waited till nightfall to go to the cemetery. It’s also the first time I’ve been out of the motel room this weekend. Me being only fifth-teen I was too young to tag with Bobby to the morgue or the crime scene or to interview witnesses. So this whole weekend I’ve been stuck on research duty, which I already do at home! When Dean told me how exciting hunting was, I was excited. Now I smell the bullshit and I’m pissed.

We got to the Woodland Cemetery in Bellport, New York, and started looking for the grave of Henry Johnathan Orville. His spirit been haunting and murdering the residents of a 2.5 million dollar home, built-in 1900. The house was condemned until a family decided to buy the house and renovate the entire thing from the ground up. I guess Mr. Orville didn’t appreciate someone renovating his house, because since the renovations started there were three reported deaths. All construction workers working on the house. Now the house is finished and the family moved in and poor Ms. Carol Right was the ghost's latest victim.

We found his grave towards the back of the cemetery. His gravesite was overgrown with weeds and beer cans litter the area.

“Well looks like Henry Orville, wasn’t the most popular person,” Bobby commented as he inspected the graffiti on the gravestone.

“Unpopular is an understatement,” I replied. “This guy stole and embezzled money from the whole town to build his house. During his time a bunch of people were forced to foreclose their houses because of this son of a bitch. I guessing one of the people he screwed over was the one to kill him. They never found the murder though. My bets are the whole town was in on it.”

“That would explain why his records were so vague.”

Researching for this case really sucked. Files were missing and the reports made at the time were super vague. I'm pretty sure the whole town was in on this guy's murder. I do know that they found Mr. Orville beat up, bloody, and hung on a tree. A tree that was destroyed when the renovations started. 

We started digging up the grave when I felt the temperature drop. It was already cold, but it felt like it went from freezing to suddenly being stuck in an ice cube.

“Looks like we got company,” Bobby said. “Here,” he passed me the box of matches and the lighter fluid. “You finish up with the body and I’ll lead the bastard away from ya.”

I started to panic. “You want me to finish this by myself?!”

Bobby took one more glance at me. “Yep! Make sure he’s crispy!” He said as he ran off, shotgun in hand.

“Shit,” I muttered to myself as I continued to dig.

I felt the pressure as I dug franticly. What was really fifteen minutes felt like hours. I felt my shovel hit the coffin. finally. I dug away the rest of the dirt. Then worked on prying the coffin open.

In the distance, I heard Bobby yell followed by a thud. The ghost probably launched him into something. I finally opened up the coffin and started dousing him in lighter fluid.

“If Bobby wants crispy, I’ll give him crispy...Shit!” I grabbed the container of salt that I forgot I had and started shaking it over the body, “Can’t forget the Colonel’s special seasoning.” I laughed. I'm laughing at my own joke, now this is sad. I was about to light the corpse on fire when I felt a force pin my body.

“Fuck!” I yelled as the ghost of Henry Orville appeared. “Man, I’m not really into this kinky bondage shit. I’m also not a fan of necrophilia, so I appreciate it if you let me go!”

I gasped as I felt my airway close. Now I’m definitely not into breath play. I started seeing stars when a gunshot was released into the spirit. I felt immediate relief as I took deep breaths. I reached for the matches and quickly lit them up and threw them into the coffin. I saw Henry Orville’s ghost burst into flames screaming as he was sent to who knows where.

“Thanks, Bobby,” I said, acknowledging my godfather who had shot the ghost.

“You okay kid?” He said coming over to my side to make sure I was okay.

“Yeah, the kinky motherfucker is crispy just like you asked.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow at me. “I think I need to restrict what you’ve been watching and reading cause what you said,” he gestured to me. “was disturbing.”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s too late Bobby,” I said in mocked sadness. “My brain is a locked vault. There is no way that information is leaving my brain. I guess I just have to live a life of sin.”

“Now hear me you idjit. I better not be hearing that you been having sex cause I will lock you in the house and you will never see the light of day again.” He said. “And you tell Elijah, that I will shoot his dick off if he tries anything.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at Bobby. He was so easy to rile up. It doesn’t help that Elijah and I have been dating for six months now.

“Aww come on Bobby. You can’t tell me you don’t like Elijah. He’s such a sweetheart!”

“I don’t like anybody. Especially when they’re dating my Sweetpea.” He grumbled.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Love you too, Uncle Bobby.” I turned on my heels and started walking to the car. Bobby stayed by the burning coffin watching the flame.

* * *

**BOBBY’S POV**

I watched her walk to the car as I felt a headache set in. “Damn it, Andrew,” I cursed quietly. “Why did she have to be like you?”

Of course, she end up like her daddy. She could have been calm and poised like her mama, but no. She had to be the mirror image of Andrew. I wished they could be alive to see their baby girl grow up. Ha, I wish I could see Andrew’s face when he had to deal with Arden picking up boys. That would have been an amazing sight. How the tables would be turned and I could picture Diana laughing at her husband's stress, telling him it was his fault. Andrew was always the ladies man and it looks like Arden is following in his footstep, much to my grief.

I am happy she met Elijah though. He seemed to have her flirtatious ways handled and seems like a genuinely good lad. From what I could see he is a proper gentleman. A little too nice and sweet if you ask me, but Arden will have that boy into shape if they last.

I thought about Dean for a second. I was certain that they would have ended up together, but the boy lost his chance. I was happy she was with a normal boy. A boy that could get her out of this crazy shit and show her the apple pie life. Not that I don’t like Dean. He’s like a son to me, but the way John's been raising him, I can’t see him getting out of the hunting life and It breaks my heart.

I walk back to the car and I saw Arden sprawled in the passenger seat, passed out. A thin line of drool flowing from the corner of her mouth.

“You did good kid,” I said falling on deaf ears. She would make a mighty fine huntress, but I pray to God that she finds the apple pie life.


	13. Oh, Baby

**DEAN POV (October 19th, 1994)**

“Dean! Wake Up!” I woke up to Sam shaking me.

“Get off of me,” I said pushing Sam off the couch.

“Arden’s going to be home soon!” He said excitedly.

“Yay!” I said sarcastically. I was too tired for Sammy’s energy right now. “Is Uncle Bobby back yet? He’s been gone all day.”

Sammy shook his head and went back to the birthday card he was making for Arden. I felt a smile form on my face. I’m happy that my little brother and best friend get along. It’s almost been a year since we’ve last been to Bobby’s. Dad thought he had a lead on what killed mom, but he just dragged us across the country for nothing.

I missed Arden, we bumped into each other a few times on the road, since she started hunting with Bobby, but I’ve barely seen her. I was able to convince Dad to drop us off at Bobby’s since it was Arden’s birthday. Which is a miracle by the way. Dad and Arden don't get along and the tension between the two of them have only gotten worst. Arden despises the man and if it wasn't for me and Sam, she would've set him ablaze by now.

Bobby left about an hour after we got here. Said something about meeting someone to pick up Arden’s gift. I looked at the clock and it read 4:45 PM.

“Shouldn’t Arden be home by now?” I asked Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You always do this. Arden has volleyball practice after school.” Right. Arden is little miss jock in school. Plays three sports I think. “You should pay more attention. No wonder you aren’t dating her.” Wow. Way to rub it in Sam.

“Shut Sam! That has nothing to do with it. We’re just friends.” I wish we were more.

“Do friends usually kiss each other on the lips?” I felt my eyes widen.

“What?!”

“Christmas a couple of years ago. Arden kissed you and you didn’t do anything.” How the hell did Sammy know this?! “You guys thought I was asleep, but I wasn’t. I saw the whole thing.” Sam said seemingly reading my thoughts.

I felt my cheeks turn red. I can’t believe Sam knew. I had my chance with Arden, but I fucking blew it. Now she's dating some guy from school. She brought him up a few times and each time I felt the need to hit something. I wish that could have been me.

I was about to say something, but I heard laughter coming from outside. One of the laughs I knew was Arden. I knew that sound anywhere, but the other I didn’t know. I felt my stomach drop. Please don't be the boyfriend.

“Arden’s Home!” Sam cheered as he ran outside.

I followed him and froze when I saw Arden. She looked different. She looked more feminine. She was wearing makeup. She was wearing a skirt?! This couldn’t possibly be Arden. The Arden I know wore jeans and t-shirts and wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a dress or a skirt. What made this worst was there was an arm wrapped around her shoulders and It wasn’t my arm. I felt my blood boil. Arden was with a guy and It wasn’t me.

“Arden!” Sam yelled rushing towards her.

Arden and her boyfriend didn’t seem to realize we were here till they saw Sam rushing them.

“Oh my god! Sammy!” Arden yelled in surprise. She stretched out her arms and Sam rushed into them. I stayed back a bit, not wanting to face the guy Arden brought home.

“What are you doing here?” She said.

“We came to surprise you! Happy Birthday!” He yelled. He could barely contain his excitement.

“I’m very much surprised.” She laughed.

“Hey, little man.” The guy said. “I’m Elijah. It’s nice to finally meet you. Arden has told me so much about you.” Arden smiled fondly at Elijah and I felt my heart clench.

Sam and Elijah shook hands as Arden made eye contact with me. She gave me a smile and ran over to hug me.

“Dean! I can’t believe your here!” She said in my embrace.

“Of course I’m here sweetheart. You didn’t think I’d miss your sixteenth birthday.” I told her. Her embrace felt like a breath of fresh air. She felt like home.

“Dean, there is someone I would like you to meet.” She said as she dragged me to Elijah. “Eli! This is Dean, my best friend. Dean this is my boyfriend, Elijah.”

Yep blow after blow. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach... You know what? That might actually be preferred.

“So you’re the famous Dean Winchester. It’s really nice to meet you, man.” He said.

“Famous or infamous?” I asked him and Arden snorted.

“definitely infamous,” Arden replied.

“Well, I was trying to be nice, babe.” He said to her. “Sorry man, you probably know this already, but she’s ruthless.”

“Yep!” I said faking a smile. “She’s a straight-up bitch. You should run while you still can.” I said joking. Definitely joking… Mostly joking…Yeah, no he needs to leave.

“Dean?! Don’t tell him that! He's not supposed to know that till after I trap him!” She gasped dramatically and Elijah started laughing. “Nope!” She yelled as she jumped on Elijah. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “You are mine and you are trapped.”

My god, she was adorable. Shit, you can see a bit of her underwear with her skirt hiked up. I felt my jealousy rear it's ugly head.

“Oh no! Please have mercy!” Elijah fake pleaded. “I’ll do anything!”

Arden pretended to ponder till she pointed to her lips. “You know what to do.”

I felt my eye’s bulge as I looked for something to prevent them from kissing. I saw Sam and quickly pulled him to me.

“Ahh, guys!” I said dramatically. “Not in front of the kid! Keep it PG!”

Sam started laughing as Arden rolled her eyes at us. Elijah not wanting to scar Sam kissed Arden on the cheek making a loud “Mwahhh” Arden giggled and sighed.

“I guess that will have to do.” She announced, “ For little Sammy’s sake.”

“Smooth,” Sam muttered to me, quiet enough that the others couldn’t hear him. I wanted to kick the little fucker but was interrupted by a car horn.

We all turned around and saw Bobby in a tow truck, coming in.

“When I honk the horn it means MOVE YA IDJITS!” He yelled.

We all moved out of the way for him to park. He was towing this old mustang that had seen better days.

“Babe?” Elijah questioned, “What’s wrong?”

I turned and Arden was frozen, mouth parted. Bobby got out of the truck and leaned on the old mustang. A satisfied smirk was on his face when he saw Arden’s reaction. She covered her mouth in shock? Surprise?

“This can’t be… Bobby tell me this isn’t what I think it is?” She said tears forming in her eyes.

“Now he’s seen better days, but he belongs with a Queen.” Bobby smiled.

“OH MY GOD!” She screamed and ran to the car. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” She was placing the top half of her body on to the car as if giving the thing a hug. “Oh Baby. It’s been so long.” She said as if she was greeting a long lost lover. “Bobby I don’t know how to thank you. I-I never thought I was going to see him again.”

She pounced on Bobby giving him a long hug.

“Happy birthday Sweetpea. From me and your daddy.”

I walked over to the car, trying to put all the pieces in my head.

“It was my dad’s car. His pride and joy.” She said. It was starting to make sense now. “I haven’t seen this car since I left Washington.”

The car definitely needs new parts. It wasn't stored properly, but with a little elbow grease and some TLC and this beaut will be purring in no time.

“ Gentlemen this is a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 with a 5.8 liter Windsor V8 engine. 355-foot pounds of torque and 250 horsepower. It can go 0 - 60 in 7.5 seconds. This 1.5 tons of beautiful metal is Reaper.” She said proudly.

“Nice car babe,” Elijah said wrapping his arm around her. He leans his head close to her ear. “I don’t know about this, babe. It looks like it needs a lot of work.” He muttered to her.

She gave him an annoyed look and I couldn’t help, but smile. Oh boy. He shouldn’t have done that. If there is one thing you shouldn’t do, it’s underestimate Arden or tell her she can’t do something. Learned that the hard way.

I let out a low whistle. “I got say Queenie,…she’s a beaut not as beautiful as the Impala, but what car is. Needs a little TLC, but she’ll get there.” I shot Elijah a glare. “Nothing you can’t do.”

“Thank you, Dean, and for your information, Reaper’s a man, not a lady.” She shook off Elijah’s arm and went around the truck to help Bobby unload the car.

“Let me give you some advice,” I said walking over to Elijah. “Don’t underestimate her. She’ll prove you wrong and make sure you won’t forget.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Elijah growled, getting irritated at me. He reminded me of a dog getting territorial over it's owner.

“Let's just say you’ll regret it if you do.”

“Let get one thing, straight Dean.” He puffed up his chest, trying to be all macho man. “Arden’s my girl. I see how you look at her and you had your chance. She’s with me now and let me say you missed out.” He growled out.

If Arden wasn’t nearby I’d clock him. I hated that she was with Elijah. She deserved someone who didn’t doubt her. Someone who knew how extraordinary she was. In all honesty, no one deserved her especially me, but that meant she didn't belong with Elijah either.

“Keep acting like that and she won’t be your girl for long,” I comment to him. I side checked him as I went to help Arden and Bobby.

* * *

Elijah didn’t stay long. He and Arden started fighting and one thing led to another and she kicked his ass off the property. He looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Arden gave him a look and he left, tail between his legs. I was pretty positive that my name was brought up and I hope that I wouldn’t soon be following him. She stormed inside and sighed.

“You okay?” I asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, he just needs to chill the fuck out.” She said. “He’s jealous of you Dean.”

“Jealous of me?” I scoffed.

“Yes, jealous of you. You’re my best friend and he’s intimidated.” She smiled. “You’re pretty awesome. I just wish you believed it.”

“Sweetheart I know I’m awesome,” I remarked.

“Okay Dean-o, keep telling yourself that.” She patted my back and left for the kitchen.

No other person saw me the way she did. She was able to look at me and read me like a book. Everything was stripped bare for her and even if I wanted to hide behind the cocky wall I put, I didn’t want to hide from her. I wanted her to see me. All of me and I wanted her to love me. I would do anything for her. I would follow on my hands and knees till the end of our days if she asked. I love her and I will always love her.

“Dean! Come on! There’s pie!” Sam impatiently called out.

“It’s apple!” Arden yelled.

Well, how can I resist a pretty girl and homemade apple pie? The answer is you can’t.

Reaper: 1969 Mustang Mach 1


	14. Bow Down To The Queen

**ARDEN POV (October 28th, 1995)**

You have got to be kidding me. He had to be joking. There is no way he's doing this now.

"You're kidding right?!" I said.

"Can you keep it down? Or do you want the whole school to hear you?" He said, gesturing to the hallway of people.

"Are you going to answer me? What the hell Elijah?!" I grabbed my AP Chemistry textbook and slammed my locker. "How did you think I was going to react?"

"Please don't yell." He said quietly "I'd like to talk."

"Unbelievable." I shook my head, taking a few steps away from him. "You had months to tell me you were moving and you decide to tell me the day before homecoming."

"I've been trying to find a way to stay. Convince my parents to let me stay here, but— I know it's not ideal—"

"Not ideal?!" I said trying not to yell but failing. A few kids looked at use weirdly, but I didn't care. I was pissed off. "Elijah, we've been dating over a year and you're breaking up with me before homecoming."

"I'm not breaking up with you." He pleaded, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Then why did you wait till the last minute? You're leaving in two days!" There was no way this was going to end well. If he had told me months ago we could have found a way to make our relationship work, but I don't see this working out. It hurts cause I'm going to miss him. I took a breath trying to calm myself down. "Your moving to Maryland. We still have the rest of junior and senior year to get through. That's eighteen months until we graduate. Then there's college and I don't even know if I want to go to college, but I know you do."

"Do you want to break up?" He asked sadly.

"It might be for the best," I answered. "I care about you, Elijah. I would rather end this in somewhat good terms than have it end with us angry and hating each other. There's a reason that long-distance relationships rarely work out, especially when we're young."

He nodded and I was glad he understood. I leaned in and gave him one last kiss.

"I'm going to miss you. I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Well, there goes my homecoming king," I said with a sad chuckle. He chuckled too.

"Well, we both know you don't need a king for you to become a tyrant." We shared a laugh. "You're beautiful Arden. You could probably find another date to take you to homecoming. Just know that I'm still your friend and I'll be there if you ever need me...Goodbye Arden." He pecked me on the cheek and left down the hall.

Elijah leaving didn't feel right. It felt like we needed to be together, that I needed him by my side. I know that I love him, but it's a different type of love. Something I can't quite explain. Either way, I felt my heart shatter as he left.

I ditched the last few class periods and went home early. I wasn't going to go through the rest of the school day as people talked about my break up with Elijah. No doubt that the rumors have already spread to the whole school. You could probably say that I was bummed, upset, pissed, depressed, take your pick. I got home hoping that Bobby wasn't home.

"Arden? What the hell are you doing here?" Well, I guess he's home. Yay! Note the sarcasm. "You're supposed to be in school."

"Bobby, I'm really not in the mood. For once can you just drop it?" I sighed. The weight of the break up was finally hitting me. I just needed to be alone, cry in the shower, and eat a tub of ice-cream while watching a marathon of Disney movies.

"I'm not going to drop it! What the hell is going on?!" He yelled.

I took a shuddering breath. "Me and Elijah broke up," I muttered.

"I can't hear you. Speak up."He demanded. I felt tears burning my eyes. I was doing my best to hold it in, but the levees were about to burst. "Arden, I said spe-"

"Elijah and I broke up!" I yelled back.

Bobby's angry expression softened and pity glazed over his eyes. "Arden I'm sorry."

"I really don't want to talk right now. So I'm just going to go up to my room. If want to help you pick up some ice-cream." I said and I ran upstairs.

I closed the door to my room and I broke down. Part of me wanted to run back to Elijah and try a long-distance relationship. The childish part of me thought I was going to meet a boy and we would live happily ever after. How silly of me.

Hours went by and Bobby didn't bother me. Except for when he dropped a tub of strawberry ice-cream and a bag of gummy bears.

I followed my plan to a T. I took a shower. I cried in the shower. And currently, I'm on my Disney movie binge. I was at the end of _Beauty and the Beast._ The part where Belle confesses her love and the beast turns into a less hot prince. Which is a shame. He was way hotter as a beast. I was in mid-thought when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled with slight hesitation.

Bobby peered into the room. "Hey,"

I didn't respond. Instead, I scooted over on my bed to give him room to sit.

He sat and gestured to the tv. "How many movies have you watched so far?"

"Eight,"

He nodded. Giving no signs of judgment. We silently watched the rest of the movie, You could tell Bobby was out of his comfort zone. He kept shifting, waiting for the right moment to bring up the elephant in the room. Dealing with emotional teenagers was clearly not in his repertoire.

The last reprise came on and I couldn't help, but sing along.

_"Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east,_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the beast"_

I felt Bobby's arm wrap around my shoulders. "Has anyone told ya, that ya have an amazing voice." I rolled my eyes at his comment. My voice wasn't that good. "It's true. If your Aunt Karen were still with us, she would be jealous. Tone death as all hell she was, but she loved singing."

Bobby didn't talk about his deceased wife much. I was four when she passed. When I was old enough he told me what happened to her. How my dad and Rufus saved him after the demon possessed her. Sadly it was too late for Karen. Everyone has a reason that they got into this life. "I remember her. I used to help her bake in the kitchen. Or at least as much help as a four-year-old can give."

Bobby gave a sad smile. "I know you're upset about Elijah, but you'll find someone. And that someone is going to be the air you breathe." Bobby quickly wiped the tears threatening to fall. "And when you find that someone, you don't let them go. Because when they're gone they take a big chunk of who you are with them."

I didn't expect Bobby to be like this, but I appreciated it. Very rarely does Bobby tune into his emotional side.

"Are you still going to homecoming?" He asked.

"I kinda have to. Made a commitment to the homecoming court and there's still a chance I could be made queen." An unlikely chance. Who's going to vote for me when I show up dateless.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I can make up some excuse to get you out of the damn thing." I felt my lips curl up in a slight smile. I knew Bobby would do it too. He was a big softy at heart.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I sighed, " I'm going to face that dance with my head held high like a Queen should and I'm not talking about royalty kind... As Daddy used to say "Queen's don't back down and they don't show weakness."

"That certainly sounds like your daddy." He said with a slight chuckle. "Can you go with one of your friends from school." He asked, knowing that most of my friends were guys.

"No, they already have dates or lied about having dates." Bobby got quiet. Lost in thought. "Earth to Bobby. Whatcha thinking about?"

His focus trained back on me. He was planning something. I knew it, I just didn't know what he was planning.

"Oh, nothing. Just lost my focus for a second, You know, getting old is all."

"I knew Alzheimer's was setting in," I said teasing. It was too easy.

"Oh shut up ya idjit." He said with mock anger.

I put on the next movie in, _Hocus Pocus._ It came out a couple of years ago and I loved it. Sam, Dean, and I watched it when it first came out. Sam being ten at the time was terrified of it. Dean always made the comment that he thought it was a little unsettling that I loved the Sanderson sisters so much, a little nudge at me being a witch. In response, I would kindly start singing Sarah Sanderson's song, _Come little Children,_ and scare little Sammy. Sam won't admit it now that he's twelve, but me singing that song still creeps him out.

Bobby excused himself from the movie saying he had to make a phone call. I shrugged a continued to watch the amazing Sanderson sisters.

* * *

The next day came and I spent the day at the spa and getting my nails done. I went to the place where Bobby secretly goes to get himself pedicures. I found out a few months ago while I was test driving Reaper, my dad's old 69 Mustang. Drove past the mall and I saw Bobby's Chevelle in the parking lot. Of course, I had to investigate since Bobby is known as the town drunk and rarely shows his face in town. His secret foot fetish was both an intriguing and disturbing discovery. He doesn't know that I know and I plan to keep it that way. It's better to have that kind of ammunition for when I truly need it.

It was 7:30 pm and I just finished my hair and makeup. I stood up in my long dark blue dress. The designed lace and sequin looked like constellations. The whole dress looked like someone took pieces of the night sky and sewed it onto my body. I usually hated dresses. I would much prefer my band shirts and jeans, but when I looked in the mirror my mouth dropped. I was stunning and for the first time, I thought I looked like my mother.

My mother and I looked nothing alike. People said I always looked and acted like my dad. Unlike my father, Diana Queen was a woman of grace and poise. She was enchanting and was able to draw the attention of an entire room with just her presence. Looking in the mirror I felt similar qualities.

A knock at my door drew my attention away from the mirror. "You can come in Bobby." But it wasn't Bobby who came in. "Dean?" I said shocked.

"Hello, your majesty." He said giving me a mock bow. His eyes widened at the sight of me. His lips parted. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"What are you doing here?" I felt my heart flutter at the sight of him.

I channeled my mother and stood a little straighter, keeping my composure. I didn't want him to see how much he really affected me.

I missed Dean. Last spring John Winchester dropped Sammy off with me and Bobby. Sam told us that Dean disappeared and that John was going to find him. I was worried sick and when John found Dean I thought that he would at least call me, but he didn't. In fact, he hasn't talked to me since before he disappeared. He felt the need to keep whatever happened away from me and it hurts.

"I heard you needed a date." He said with a smile. "And I was wondering if I could take you."

This was the last thing I expected. I looked him up and down and he shifted nervously at my scrutinizing gaze. I noticed he was dressed in slacks, a button-down shirt, and a tie. He looked very handsome.

"We haven't spoken in months and suddenly you're here? Hell Dean, you disappeared. I was worried and now you're here like nothing's wrong." Dean winced at my words. I turned away frustrated.

For a few moments, we didn't talk. Then I felt his hands on my waist and his head on my shoulder. Normally I would punch a man who had the audacity to touch me without permission or Elijah would beat the crap out of them, but I always had a soft spot for Dean.

"I messed up." He spoke softly. He took a deep breath before continuing. Sorting out what he was going to say. "I gambled away me and Sammy's food money in a card game. I knew that he'd get hungry so I tried stealing some food from the local market and got busted." I felt him tense as he spoke. I placed my hands over his in comfort and that seemed to relax him a little. "They sent me to a boy's home and for a few months. I met a girl and for a moment I thought I could get over my feelings for you."

I froze at that. Dean had feelings for me?! I whirled around and my face was millimeters from his.

"You have feelings for me?" I whispered.

"For as long as I've known you." His lips seemed to come closer but stopped right before touching mine. Waiting for me to initiate. "I know you just broke up with Elijah, but I can't help but ask if you have feelings for me—"

I connected my lips to his, effectively shutting him up. The world seemed to stop and the only thing that mattered was Dean. His hands tighten around my waist and my fingers thread through his hair. The kiss was slow and sweet and beautiful all at the same time. I could easily remain like this, lips interlocked forever, but the need for air forced us apart. We both panted. Are breath intermingling with each other. I wasn't over Elijah, but the feelings I have for Dean have always been different from what I felt towards Elijah. It was like Dean was meant to be with me.

"Wow," he breathed out.

I let out a breathy laugh and rested my forehead on his. "I hope that answers your question."

He looked at me and I swear I saw his green eyes sparkle.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. After Dad picked me up, all I wanted to do was be with you, but you had Elijah and my jealousy got in the way of calling you. I'm so sorry Arden and if—" I cut him off with another kiss. This one was shorter, but it still got the job done. When I pulled back Dean was effectively dazed.

"Apology accepted. " I cupped his face rubbing my thumb across his jawline. "And I would love for you to come with me to the homecoming dance. Especially when you're dressed like this." I gave an appreciative pan over his entire. Dean's cheek blossom red.

"Don't objectify me." He mutters mockingly, trying to hide his proud smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I responded. I took a glance at the clock. "I think we need to leave. The dance will be starting soon and we have to be there on time if I'm to become homecoming queen."

Dean pulled away, offering his arm. "Let us be on our way, your majesty." He said in his fake proper voice.

I looped my arm in his and he escorted me down the stairs where Bobby was waiting for us.

"You look beautiful Sweetpea." He said hugging me. Then he rounded on Dean giving him a pointed look."Take care of her son. Don't make me regret calling you."

"Yes sir," Dean responded.

I should have known that calling Dean was Bobby's plan. A plan I am very grateful he executed. After Bobby took a few pictures of Dean and I, Dean lead me outside where the Impala was parked.

"Your dad let you borrow the Impala?" I asked shocked.

"I may have taken it without his permission." Dean gave an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "We were in Texas when Bobby called and the only way I could make it to you on time was if I drove...So I snagged the Impala. Trust me when I got here, Dad was calling Bobby nonstop. I'm pretty sure I'm grounded for life"

Dean stole the Impala for me. He drove twelve hours so I wouldn't have to go to homecoming by myself. I felt like swooning.

"Dean you didn't have to do that. Your dad's going to kill you." I said in concern.

"It was worth it." He said touching my cheek.

Dean opened the Impala door for me before I could say anything else. He was really going all out for me and it made me feel like a princess. Or a Queen. Haha, jokes, good job brain.

Elijah did stuff like this all the time, but there was something about Dean doing it made it so much better.

We drove to Marshal high school and people were already going into the gymnasium. Dean lead me inside and automatically people started turning to face us. I don't think anyone expected me to show up with anyone after my breakup with Elijah. I watched some of the girls drool at the sight of Dean and then glare at me. Their eyes filled with jealousy. Dean leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Why are so many people staring at us?"

"My breakup with Elijah was the talk of the school. No one expected me to show up let alone have a very hot date with me."

Dean nodded in understanding. From across the room, I spotted a very flashy sparkly pink dress. The owner of the dress turned around and locked eyes with me. Her heated glare was complimented with her fake smile as she made her way towards us.

"Arden!" She said in an annoying condescending voice. "I'm so happy you're here. After your break up with Elijah, I didn't think you'd have the courage to show your face." She looked at Dean and gave him a flirtatious wink. Dean looked annoyed, but that soon turned into disgust when she started touching his arm. "And who's your handsome friend." She purred.

"Amber. I would say it was good to see you, but that would be a lie and would you kindly get your grabby little hands off my date."

I hated Amber. She was the school's popular girl and a major bitch and watching her put her hands on Dean made me consider hexing her.

"What Arden? Scared that I'll steal your date?" She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "Why don't leave little miss jock and have some fun with me. A stud like you wouldn't have fun with a virgin like her and I'm pretty sure she plays for the other team if you know what I mean."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Dean said, ripping himself out her arms.

I didn't do anything. I knew Dean wasn't going to put up with any of her shit. I've gotten used to Amber's "attacks" for a long time. What she says are lies anyway. I haven't been with a girl because I was dating Elijah for two and a half years and I wasn't a virgin.

"Come on!" She yelled at Dean. "You can't want that over me!"

Dean's fists were clenched. He was angry. I put my hand on his chest signaling him to drop it and let it go. His arms wrapped around me and I put on a satisfied smirk at the ugly shade of vermillion that burned across Amber's face.

"When are you going to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you," I said to her. She looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel. "Also Amber I'm pretty sure you just said goodbye to your boyfriend and the crown," I said gesturing to the students watching Ambers meltdown. One of those students was Justin Harris. Varsity football player and Amber's boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend now judging by the face he was making. He witnessed Amber publicly flirting with Dean and was pissed.

Amber saw Justin and her face went white. Justin stormed out of the gymnasium with Amber trailing behind him calling his name.

"Well that was entertaining," I said to Dean.

"You're crazy," he said laughing at my blatant comment.

"Yeah but you love it"

"Yes I do" He spun me in his arms and we danced to 90's greatest hits. Which Dean hated.

I laughed at Dean's hate for the '90s. Dean had a very loyal almost obsessive taste in what Sam and I called Mullet Rock. He hated almost every song past the year 1985 and since his dad had the same taste in music, poor Sam was stuck listening to AC/DC, Metallica, and Motorhead nonstop.

"It's time to announce this year's homecoming queen." The principle announced from the stage.

I felt Dean's arms wrap around my waist reassuringly. "I can't believe you're actually running for this shit. To be honest I didn't think this would be your thing Queenie."

"It usually isn't," I nestled deeper into him. "But some friends nominated me and I though— why not?."

I looked around and saw Amber with no Justin. Her make up was mostly gone do to the probability that she was crying in the girl's bathroom. Good. Bitch deserves it.

The only people left in the running for Queen was me and Amber. Amber bullied the rest of the competitors until they dropped out. She bullied me as well, but I never really cared what other people thought of me.

I'm a badass bitch. I'm the captain of the girl's volleyball team, in the varsity girl's swim team, and in the varsity boy's baseball team. I've earned respect in this school and I didn't have to bully my way to the top.

"And this year's Homecoming Queen is..." The principal opened the envelope and pause for _dramatic_ effect. "Arden Queen!"

Gymnasium erupted into applause. In the back, I could hear some of my teammates from baseball holler and wolf-whistle. I think most people were just happy that Amber didn't win. Speaking of Amber, she was nowhere in sight.

"Come on up miss Queen!" The Principle yelled. I think he was also happy that Amber didn't win. Dean lead me up and the principle place a crown on my head. They had a crown for Dean as well and much to his protest I forced the crown on him. "Miss Queen the next song is yours."

Dean had a delighted look on his face. "I'll be right back your highness. I got to choose your song."

"Dean, wait—" It was no use he was already at the DJ booth requesting a song. When he came back he lead me to the dance floor. "What song did you choose?"

"You'll see,"

"Is it Zeppelin?" I asked curiously. Knowing Dean he probably picked a Led Zeppelin song or AC/DC. Something to give his brain a break from the 90's pop hits.

"You'll see," He said giving me a mischievous grin.

The first notes of the song came on and my Jaw dropped. The students around us look confused at the chosen song but went with it. Dean's smile widened at the shocked look on my face. My face morphed into an ecstatic toothy grin as _Lay All Your Love On Me_ by ABBA played.

"Your welcome," Dean said as he started dancing with me.

He surprised me even further when he leaned in and started singing. His voice was only loud enough for me to hear.

_"I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every **man** that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that **drinking** was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me"_

I never knew that he could sing. I feel like I should be a little insulted that he's been hiding this from me.

"I can't believe you picked ABBA"

"I'm full of surprises." He twirled me. "If you tell Sam I picked this song, I'll burn everything you own with the name ABBA on it."

I smiled at his threat. "Your secrets safe with me."

" _Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me"_

* * *

**DEAN POV**

The look on her face when ABBA came on was priceless. We danced and everything but her faded. She was all that mattered. Ever since that first kiss I've been addicted. She was a drug and I couldn't get enough and now she's in my arms. When the dance ended I lead her back to the Impala.

"I can't believe you can sing!"

"I wouldn't call what I did singing." I felt a blush creep up. "Let's just keep that between the two us okay?"

Surprisingly she didn't argue and tease back much to my relief.

"Thank you for tonight. I loved it" she said to me.

"You're welcome," I felt myself sweat. The first time I kissed her I didn't say anything and she started dating some other guy. I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time. I Don't think I could stand to see her dating another guy after tonight.

"Are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on my upper arm.

"I wanted to ask you something." Her eyebrow arched waiting for me to continue. "One of the worst mistakes I've ever made was letting you go when you first kissed me. A mistake I don't plan on making again. Arden, will you go on a date with me?"

"Does this not count as a date?" She gave a comforting smile. Somehow she knew that I was nervous and was doing everything she could to comfort me.

"O-only if you want to count it as a d-date." I stuttered. Get it together Winchester. Stop sounding like an idiot.

"I would count it as a date." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I instinctually placed my hands on her hips. "And it was a good date."

"Does that mean you would like to go on another with me?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She pondered for a few seconds. Drawing out my torment.

"Yes. I would like that very much." She pulled my head down and kissed me again. I don't think I could ever get tired of her kisses. I didn't care that I was running out of air. All I wanted was her. She pulled away much to my disappointment and smiled up at me. Being this close to her made the height difference apparent. I was half a foot taller than her and that was with her three-inch heels. "Does this mean we're together?"

"I hope so," I responded.

She smiled capturing my lips in another kiss. Our hands roamed each other's bodies. Her mouth parted and I slipped my tongue in. Our movements became more heated as I lifted her onto the hood of the Impala. Her tongue fought for dominance with mine. Her hand went to the back of my head and she gripped my hair enticing a moan from my mouth. She giggled and I kissed her harder exploring her mouth. I tore my mouth from hers and we both gasped for breath.

"Hope that answers your question." She breathed leaning her forehead on mine. "I want us together. I want you to be mine. "

"You say such romantic things, your majesty."

And for the first time, she giggled at my nickname for her. She leaned into me and I felt completely content. I was hers and she was finally mine.

Arden's Homecoming Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. This is my first big writing project and I thank everyone who had left comments on my work. I love the feedback so please leave more comments. It helps me as a writer to improve and gain more inspiration. Comments to me are like XP points for all my nerds out there. Give me more XP. Help me level up my writing. 
> 
> Sincerely AtomicDC


	15. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> In this chapter, there's a mixtape mentioned and I made a Spotify playlist for it. Here is the link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wWvQCB3FlueXeWYhU7eMB?si=_C6yfJEjQVe2MnmtcXTJlw
> 
> Sincerely, AtomicDC

**DEAN'S POV (Dec 16, 1995)**

A month and a half. It's been a month and a half since going to homecoming with Arden and I couldn't have been happier. Whenever I could I'd sneak out of the motel and call her on a payphone. They say long-distance relationships don't work, but it helps when both parties understand and care for each other. Dad dropped us off at Bobby's for a few days and I was going to take Arden on a proper date.

"Dean, you ready to go?" Arden called out. She rounded the corner a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, Sweetheart,"

She was wearing her winter jacket and a beanie. Her makeup was simple. Just enough to highlight her natural beauty. 

"What?" She said, catching me staring at her.

"Nothing. You look beautiful."

"Oh stop it. You're already dating me. You don't have to keep telling me I'm beautiful. I'm not your cliche insecure teenage girl." I gave her a small smile. She didn't need to hear it, but she wanted too.

"I don't have to, but I want to and I'll keep telling you until we're old and gray and your perky little ass starts to sag."

She hits me in mock anger. "Prick"

"Bitch"

We locked our eyes in fake anger before bursting into laughter. She came up to me standing on her tippy toes and pecked me on the cheek.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

Even though Dad's dropped me and Sam off at Bobby's tons of times we rarely left the salvage yard. This was the first time I was going into town.

"You'll see" Oh no. I watched a hint of mischief glint her eyes as she smiled at me. 

"Sweetheart you know I hate surprises." I sighed, hoping that whatever she had planned that it wouldn't be too embarrassing. 

"Well, you're just going to have to suck it up, Winchester." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh!" She sprang up. "I have something for you."

And the surprises start now. "What do you mean you have something for me?" I called to her as she dashed upstairs. She ignored me and I waited for whatever it was she had for me. A few moments later she came back down the stairs with something clutched in her hand. She gave me her signature toothy grin as she handed me a cassette tape. "Ari you didn't have to do this. I don't need any—"

"Just accept the gift Deanie Bear. Think of it as an early Christmas present." She handed me the cassette.

I rolled my eyes at her newest nickname for me. "Deanie Bear, really?"

She laughed. "Suck it up Deano. You and Sam have a million annoying nicknames for me. I'm just returning the favor."

I flipped the cassette over and saw my nickname for her written on it and a little message. _ARI - For when I can't be with you_ ♡

"You made a mixtape for me?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yeah. You're always on the road so I thought this would remind you of me." She said pleased with the gift she made me.

"I love it."

"Pfff, you haven't even listened to it yet."

"Well get a move on, little lady. We need to get to the car so I can hear this mixtape!" And with that, I rushed out the door snagging the keys to her mustang.

"Hey!" She yelled, chasing me outside. "No! No! No! No! NoNoNoNoNo, No." She tackled me trying to get the keys.

"Arden, get off!" She took me to the ground and we wrestled for the keys. I was about to pin her to the ground but I felt a force pushing me flat on my back. My arms and legs spread out and I wasn't able to move. "This is cheating Arden!"I yelled.

She got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off of her and hovered her face right above mine.

"Life isn't fair. It's definitely not going to be fair when you steal my keys." She grabbed the keys from my hands. "You look good like this Deanie Bear, all spread out for me." Arden caressed my cheek and started kissing my neck. She moved up my neck, past my jawline and I fought back a moan as she started nibbling on my ear. This kinky bitch. "We should leave before Bobby catches us... and your little friend." She gave my little friend a stroke and blood rushed to my cheeks as my plus one made its appearance.

She got up and released the force that had me on the ground. She climbed into her refurbished mustang and started the engine. I was still dazed on the ground trying to situate the tent in my pants.

"Dean," She called from the driver's seat. "the sooner you get in the car, the sooner I can help you and your little friend."

With that, I launched off the ground and into the car. Reaper was a cherry ride and inside was a smoking hot woman sitting on his black leather seat. I grabbed the mixtape and popped it into the car. _Barracuda_ by Heart was the first song.

"I'm surprised it wasn't ABBA." I teased.

" ABBA isn't the only thing I listen to." She laughed and she drove off the Salvage yard.

We got closer to town, but she made a detour and turned onto a dirt road. She kept driving and a lake appeared. She parked and I couldn't help but think I was entering the beginning of a horror movie. 

"Where are we?" I asked, scanning our surroundings. Years of Dad's drills had me paranoid.

"Brayden Point. It's sorta the designated place to hook up," 

He choked on his own saliva. "A-are w-we going to...you know,"

"We still need to take care of your little friend." She purred into my ear.

"I-i'm not refusing, but" I made a show of looking around, gesturing to where we parked. "This is usually the type of place where monsters pick off the unsuspecting teenagers making out in the car."

"Who said anything about unsuspecting?" She reached over to the glove compartment and popped it open. In there was a Beretta 70 and several magazines. "Each of those magazines are filled with special kinds of bullets for your run of the mill monster. There are also several knives, oh, and a machete under the seat. I also have salt and lighter fluid in the trunk."

"You're awesome," I said impressed. Note to self. Always expect Arden to be armed.

"What can I say. I'm an awesome person." She crawled across the center console and on to my lap. A seductive smirk on her face. "I know you don't really play baseball, but let me introduce you to third base."

My eyes widened and I crashed my lips to hers. Our hands all over each other, memorizing every inch, and curve and let's just say that if a monster did show up, they would face two very angry, very horny teenagers, armed to the teeth.

* * *

**ARDEN'S POV**

Well, that was fun. Never thought I could make Dean Winchester make those sounds, but I did and I loved it. Afterward, I drove us away from Brayden Point and into town where Dean and I were going to have our date. I know, you're not supposed to do the really fun stuff till after the date, but what can I say. I'm a dessert first kind of gal and Dean wasn't complaining. I parked and Dean paled.

"Ice skating? We're going ice skating?"He stared at the ice rink like it was going to cause him physical pain.

"Yes, we're going ice skating. It's one of the few things you can do in Sioux Falls in the winter."

"I don't even know how to ice skate." He said pathetically.

"Nothing like the present." I patted his cheek. I knew Dean didn't know how to ice skate, but Dean hasn't really done anything normal. John never gave the boys a real childhood. I'm literally Dean and Sam's only friend. And now that Dean and I are together, It's my job to make him happy just as much as he makes me happy. "Come on Dean. You don't have to be good at everything. Just try it." Dean gave a slight shrug, trying to brush off his nerves and I tried to fight my smirk as he tightly squeezed my hand when we walked closer to the rink.

We skated or I should say that I skated. Watching Dean ice skate was like the scene from Bambi when he's on the ice. He was Bambi and I was Thumper. 

I was skating backwards in-front of Dean while he shuffled trying to reach me. Every time he got close, I skated a little out of his reach.

"Arden will you help me!" He yelled as I skated around him.

"You're doing great," I said trying to be supportive, but the occasional snicker escaped.

"You're a mean person." He huffed. "This is cruel,"

I finally granted him mercy and grabbed his hands, pulling him along. Letting him glide on the ice. It didn't last long cause he still managed to fall. At one point he had enough and decided he didn't want to skate anymore. But instead of being a normal person and making his way to the exit, he decided to plop himself in the middle of the ice rink sitting with his legs crossed, a pout prominent on his grumpy face.

"What are you doing?" I said, laughing.

"I decided to wait until the ice melts. At least then I can swim back."

I laughed harder. Despite not having much of a childhood, Dean definitely behaved like a child. I tried pulling his hands and I managed to pull him up a little bit, but then he pulled me down and I landed right on him."

"You prick!" I said a little too loudly. A few adults glared at me as they covered their kid's ears.

"And you're a bitch for bringing me here!" He said equally as loud. More adults glared at us. We weren't really mad at each other. We always loved getting under each other's skin and that didn't stop when we got together. "Now I have a hostage!" He announced wrapping his arms around me tightly. I felt his fingers starting to tickle my sides.

"NO!" I screeched, trying to escape his grasps. "DEAN! STOP! I WILL PEE ON YOU!" I said in my torturous fits of laughter.

Dean quickly placed his hand over my mouth. "You do realize we're in public" he laughed. I licked the palm of his hand and he quickly removed it. "You're disgusting," he said wiping his hand on his jeans. I smiled as a response and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

We were officially the most hated people at the ice rink. People glared at the two of us sitting in the middle of the ice like we were complete idiots. The threat of public urination was enough for an employee to skate to us and tell us we needed to leave and leaving took a lot longer with Dean's inability to skate. After getting him back on his feet I ended up pushing him towards the exit and he only fell three more times.

When we got off the ice, Dean ran to the restrooms, claiming he'd been holding it in since they first got there. I rolled my eyes and sat on a bench. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my seat spinning around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, dear." Said an old woman with her husband. They looked like they were in their seventies. "We just saw you and your beau on the ice earlier and thought we'd come over."

"I'm so sorry about our outburst," I said embarrassed.

"Oh, no need dear." She said gently. "You two reminded me of us when we were your age." She gestured to her husband, who had an affectionate smile pointed towards his wife. "We used to be just like that and the sight brought up some happy memories."

"Wow, that is a long time to be together."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." The old man replied his arms wrapped around his wife. "We had our obstacles, but we got through them."

At that moment I felt arms wrap me from behind and I knew it was Dean.

"If you don't mind me asking what kind of obstacles?" Dean asked. He must have heard some of the conversation on his way over.

The old woman gave a sad smile and leaned into her husband. "We started dating when we were sixteen years old. We were happy. Life was normal. Then several years later on December 7th, 1941, Pearl Harbor was bombed and the United States was brought into a world war. Steven just turned twenty-one and was called for service and was deployed to Europe."

I felt the strong emotions coming off the couple. They had so much love for each other. They felt like two pieces of a puzzle. They completed each other so much that no other person could ever fill their place. I could never imagine what it be like if our roles were reversed.

"The only thing that kept me going was a picture of Peggy and the knowledge that she was waiting for me." The old man said taking out his wallet. He pulled out a small photograph of a young woman, who I can assume was a younger version of his wife. "Had this over my heart when we stormed the beaches of Normandy." The photograph was dyed a dark brown on one of the edges. Blood if I had to guess. "Finally came home and she was waiting for me."

"Thank you for your service sir," Dean said respectfully shake the older man's hand. Steven nodded.

I felt hands grab mine and I realized it was Peggy. "Cherish these moments. You never know what's to come in the future, but at least you'll have the memories to cling to. I know that so many things could have gone wrong and I thank god every day that nothing took him away from me."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you." I said and with that, we parted ways with the couple.

"You ever think we're going to get that old?" Dean asked.

I wasn't startled by the question. This life doesn't guarantee a long life.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Anything could happen. I just know I'll cherish all the good moments and if we do grow old, I would hope that I would've made a plan to trap you with me and my old saggy ass."

Dean laughed at that. "Come on Sweetheart let's get some food."

The town was ready for Christmas. The streets were decorated with wreaths and lights and outside the town hall was a huge decorated tree. We stopped at the local diner for dinner. Dean nagged me that I wasn't eating enough with just my soup. While I nagged Dean that he was going to have a heart attack with his triple patty bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, a doughnut cut in half for buns and a side order of curly fries. Of course, we got pie for dessert, but what shocked me was that Dean was willing to share. When we finished we ordered some hot chocolates to go and walked around town. Dean was nice enough to let me stop in some shops and buy spell ingredients.

"So whatcha get?" He asked trying to peer into my bag.

"Just some ingredients for a ritual I'm doing on the winter solstice."

Dean was always curious about my magic and I think it disappoints him that magic doesn't take up a hundred percent of my life like he originally thought. I don't use magic in my day to day life. I don't need to. The witches that get caught by hunters are addicted and obsessed with power. I have a healthy relationship with my magic. I also have school and an entire life outside of magic that I need to keep up.

Dean's face lit in intrigue. "What kind of ritual?"

"Nothing big," I said disappointing his original thoughts. "It's a little ritual for Yule that my mom used to perform every year to bring safety, prosperity, and wellness to her family and friends." I didn't tell Dean how important this ritual was to me or the fact that I've performed it every year since my parents were killed.

When I was young It seemed I was more excited about magic than my mom was. To me, magic was this mysterious gift that I wasn't allowed to open yet. To my mom, it was just apart of her. I admit that I have slowly changed to my mother's viewpoint on magic. I remember asking my mom why she performed this ritual, and she simply said it was a family tradition, much like decorating the tree or going caroling. I didn't think much of it at the time, but my mother didn't perform the ritual one year. That year Dad got a call about wraith nearby and went to handle it. He wasn't in tip-top hunting shape after mostly retiring from the "life" and called Mom for backup. She missed the solstice and two months later a demon murdered my parents.

I haven't missed a solstice since. Bobby said it was irrational for me to think like that and he's right. It just gives me a little mental comfort when I do it every year.

"Yule? That's a pagan holiday, isn't it? Why did your mom perform pagan rituals?" He asked confused.

"Because my mom was pagan. She believed in the old gods." I stated. I thought Dean knew, but I guess he didn't.

"Did your dad?"

"No, he was catholic."

"Are you-" He stopped mid-sentence. Unsure how to respectfully ask about my religious beliefs.

"Pagan?" I finished for him. He nodded. "Sort of. I don't know what to believe. There are many religions and many people believe their religion is right. Who am I to say one is right over the other." Dean nodded. " The best way to describe what I practice is a form of polytheism. I pray and practice from a multitude of religions including my parents' religious beliefs."

Dean paused for a bit, lost in thought.

"I think I'm atheist." Dean said quietly. I quirked an eyebrow wondering where he was going with this." I know that demons and hell are real, but angels? God? I don't think so."

"What makes you think God and angels aren't real? I know my opinion, but I want to know yours."

"My mom used to tell me every night while she tucked me in that angels were watching over us. In fact, that was the thing she ever said to me." I stayed quiet. Dean hardly ever talked about his mom. So when those rare moments did come up I knew that he was being serious and I made sure I listened. "She was wrong. There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power. There's no god. There's just chaos and violence and random, unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds." He breathed out, collecting himself. "If you believe that's fine, but I'm gonna need to see some hard proof."

"Well good thing I pray enough for the both of us." I wrapped my arms around him. Dean stood there for a few moments before returning my hug. There was something he wanted to say, but I felt shame and fear coming from him. He was too afraid to ask.

"What is it?" I asked kind and gentle. 

He chuckles. "There's nothing I can hide from you is there," he asks.

"Nope. You're an open book. At least to me, you are."

"You have no idea how terrifying that is."I raised an eyebrow at him. He takes a breath. "I know there's a difference between you and the witches we hunt, but where's the line? What makes the witches we hunt so—"

"Wicked?"

"Yes." He said.

I give him a sad smile. Dean tries. He tries to understand me and I know he would never betray me, but the shit John floods his head messes with him. I encourage him to think for himself, but if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't question anything his father told him. He would be John's perfect soldier.

"It's hard to explain. There is a line, a very thin line though." Dean didn't seem happy with my answer. "Magic can be a drug. Especially for people who weren't born into it. The power is indescribable for people who weren't born into it. Magic can corrupt, but so can a lot of things. You need to keep a level head and stick to your morals."

"Keep a level head and stick to your morals. That's it? That keeps you from sacrificing innocents and spewing bodily fluids?"

"For the most part. Minus the sacrifices." Dean gave me a panicked look. "Mom let me help with a couple of fertility spells that include some poor rabbits."

"You killed bugs bunny?"

"More like the easter bunny," I said trying to lighten the mood. "It was during the spring equinox."

"That was terrible. You're not funny."

"Sorry," I felt guilty. I wanted Dean to understand, but I also didn't want to risk him hating me. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Dean touched my cheek. "I'm not going to pretend I understand, but I will always have your back. I trust you."

Dean hugged me and we stayed like that for a while till the cold started penetrating through my jacket. "Let's go home. It's getting really cold."

Dean did say anything. He just nodded and followed. Dean tends to keep to himself whenever we have these types of conversations. I know he's in deep thought and It's best for him to just sort his inner thoughts. 

I start humming _Baby it's cold outside_. Soon that humming turned into singing.

**(Italics is Arden singing, Bold is Dean)**

_"I really can't stay (Baby it's cold outside)_

_I gotta go away (Baby it's cold outside)_

_This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd dropped in)_

_So very nice"_

**_"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice"_** Dean joined in, reaching out to hold my hand. **"** _Sammy will start to worry_

**_Beautiful what's your hurry?_ **

_My Uncle will be pacing the floor_

**_Listen to the fireplace roar_ **

_So really I'd better scurry_

**_Beautiful please don't hurry_ **

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

**_I'll put some records on while I pour"_ **

Dean twirled me as we sang. A smile on both of our faces.

_"The neighbors might think_

**_Baby, it's bad out there_ **

_Say what's in this drink?_

**_No cabs to be had out there_ **

_I wish I knew how_

**_Your eyes are like starlight now_ **

_To break this spell_

**_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_ **

"Why, thank you" I broke character.

_"I ought to say no, no, no sir_

**_Mind if move in closer?_ **

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

**_What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?_ **

_I really can't stay_

**_Baby don't hold out_ **

_Baby, it's cold outside"_

By the time we got to the car Dean and I were laughing and smiling. I love him so much. I can tell that he's it for me. Just like that elderly couple at the ice rink. He is my other half. 


	16. Keeping Up With The Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back you guys!!!! Laptop is fixed and I have a long chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

**ARDEN POV (August 21st, 1996)**

Bobby and I were in Reaper driving to Northern Michigan to meet the Winchesters on a hunt. I of course was driving. Sorry Uncle Bobby, but no one drives Reaper, but me. I was in my element as we drove down I-90. Reaper’s engine roared as I floored the gas pedal.

“Whoa!” Bobby yelled at me. “What the hell do you think yer doing?!”

“Come on Bobby. This is the first time you let me take Reaper out on a hunt. I’m excited.” I patted the dash. “He’s excited. He hasn’t been on a hunt since Dad and I think he's been itchin out for one.”

Bobby’s face relaxed a bit as he leaned back in the seat. “It has been a long time since this car has seen some action.”

Bobby had a faraway look that signaled he was thinking of the _good old days._ Back when his best friend was alive.

“So... What did the Winchesters get into?” I asked, changing the subject.

“A group of hikers went missing in the Cold Water Wilderness preserve. Local rangers scouted the area and found their campsite in ruins. Rangers are thinking cougar.”

“But we know better. Any patterns of people going missing?” I asked.

“Yep, in 73’ eight different hikers went in, none came out. The same thing happened in 50’ and 27’ and I bet ya it keeps going.”

“That’s every twenty-three years. Remote woods, missing hikers, the killing cycles, my initial theory is a Wendigo.” I said, sorting the data in my head.

“Don’t jump to conclusions.” Bobby scolded.

I couldn't help it. When your mind is constantly going at a 100 mph while everyone else is at 45, it's a little hard not to figure things out before everyone.

“I’m not jumping to conclusions. I’m just stating my initial theory.” I defended. “ And how often are my theories wrong?” I say smugly

Bobby gave me an annoyed look. “Good thing I brought the makeshift flamethrower,” He said avoiding my question.

I felt myself smirk. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Don’t push it.” He said defiantly. I started laughing. “Idjit,”

We pulled in front of the motel and I parked next to the familiar black Impala. Bobby stepped out of the car and went to get a room from the front desk. 

“Dean!” I called out, honking the car horn a few times.

Seconds later the motel room in front of me opened up and out came the man I cared for so much. When he saw the Mach 1 a huge smile erupted on his face as he ran towards it. He stopped at the driver's side window giving me a wink.

“Well hello there, beautiful.”

I lowered the window and leaned out.

“I’m flattered, but I’m already taken,” I said.

Dean lifted an eyebrow and leaned his back on the Impala.

“Is that so? I don’t know who this guy is, but I'm certain that I'd be way more fun if you give me a chance.” He said, playing along.

“That might be the case, but I can’t leave my idiot.” Dean shot me a playful glare. “He has the _most_ beautiful green eyes, I’ve ever seen and the muscles on that man…Mmm… Makes me want to go to church and confess my sins.”

Dean’s cocky exterior faltered as red dusted his freckled cheeks. Arden, one. Dean, zero. With the blush still noticeable on his face, he slipped back into character.

“That’s one lucky man,” Dean said with a mocked sigh. He leaned in closer to the window. His arms resting on it's base.

“Yes, he is.” I pulled his face down and connected his lips with mine. “Hey, Baby,” I whispered when our lips separated.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” He reconnected our lips and the sensation way heavenly.

A loud intrusive cough interrupted us and we broke the kiss. We turned and we saw John, Sam, and Bobby waiting impatiently for us.

“Are you finished? Or do you need a few minutes?” Bobby asked sarcastically.

“We would actually really appreciate that. Thank you.” Dean responded and gave me another peck on the lips.

“Dean.” John’s voice was strong, stern, and left no room for argument. Dean stopped immediately. His eyes flashing downward in a sign of submission. I sighed, accepting the fact that Dean was going to follow is fathers orders.

John and Bobby walked inside, wanting for us to follow. I got out of the car and was immediately hugged by Sam. A wave of his frustration hit me like a semi-truck. He stayed in my arms, while I rubbed his back. He needed comfort and I was going to give it to him. 

Dean shot me a confused look. “We’ll catch up.” I mouthed to him. He nodded and followed the grouchy old men inside.

I rested my chin on Sam’s head, rubbing circles into his back. Sam was by far the most emotionally sensitive out of the Winchesters and with the high levels of testosterone that John and Dean emit, it wasn’t surprising that Sam looked like he was going to burst into tears.

“Shhh, It’s okay, Sammy. Whatever you need I’m right here.”

“I’m sick of it Arden! I’m sick of changing schools! I’m sick of living in crappy motels! I’m sick of Dad!” He yelled. I looked around making sure that none of the guys overheard Sam and luckily they didn't. That can of worms didn't need to be opened today. “I’m just tired of all of it.”

“I know Sam and I’m here whenever you want to talk. I got your back.”

I was the only female figure Sam had and to Sam that meant everything. I was his friend, his older sister, and in some cases, I was his mother. When Sam finally calmed down we went inside. John looked annoyed, but I couldn’t care less. 

John and Bobby went over the lowdown of what was going to happen. We were to leave at 0500 for the wilderness preserve. I internally groaned at the ungodly hour we had to wake up. Bobby and John glared at me while Dean and Sam tried to smother their laughs. _Well shit_. I guess that groan wasn’t so internal.

“Based on the locations of the hikers' last campsite, we should spread and circle the perimeter between these points.” John circled the area with a sharpie. He had dots marking where all the attacks were. “That should drive the skinwalker towards the center where all of us will eliminate the target.”

“Whoa, hold up.” I interrupted. “Skinwalker?”

“That’s what I said,” John said irritated.

“It’s not a skinwalker,” I told them. John quirked an eyebrow and Dean looked at me like I was nuts challenging his dad. “It’s a wendigo and spreading ourselves out is going to make it easier for it to pick us off. ”

John started laughing. It was a cruel condescending laugh and I hated it. Bobby gave me a sympathetic smile, but all I could focus on was not accidentally or purposely lighting John Winchester on fire.

“There is no proof that this thing is a wendigo. John said.

“There’s no proof that it’s a skinwalker either,” I challenged.

John didn’t seem to appreciate a five-foot, four-inch-tall teenage girl challenging his command. He rose from his seat and stepped right into my face. He looked down at me and I glared up, not breaking eye contact, not backing down. Dean’s eyes widened, but he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go against his drill sergeant. Sams’s eyes widened in awe, watching me have the guts to stand up to his dad.

“The rangers identified that an animal tore through that campsite. Guess what?... Skinwalkers turn into fucking animals!” He yelled.

Bobby raised from his chair about to punch John in the face, but I gave him a look telling him that I got it. He listened, but he was ready if John decided to lay a hand on me.

“Wendigos are smart. They could easily mimic an animal attack. Besides this thing has a killing cycle of twenty-three years. Now what monster likes to hibernate for years in between kills… I think wendigos do that.” I said with a condescending smirk. “What do you think Uncle Bobby? Am I remembering all my facts right?”

“Yep,” Bobby replied, “That’s a wendigo’s M.O.”

John shot Bobby a menacing glare, but he shook it off. “ I hate to remind you two, but I invited you on this hunt and what I say goes,” John said.

I felt my blood boil and stormed out of the room. I paced the parking lot. _Who does he think he is?! It’s worst than I thought. His ego is going to get himself and his kids killed._ I felt the familiar rush of magic flood through my veins and towards my fingertips. It fed off my anger. It knew that I wanted to set John on fire and it was prepared to follow my lead.

My magic settled when I felt hands rest on my hips. Very familiar hands that did wonders to my body. His body stepped in and I rested mine against his.

“You okay?” He asked, kissing my covered shoulder.

“No," I said stubbornly. "Your dad’s a dick you know that right?”

“Yeah, but he’s my dad.” He said with a sigh,

“That’s why I haven’t blasted him into oblivion,”

“I appreciate that." He said smiling. "You know I believe you right?”

I turned in his arms so I was face to face with him. My eyes were wide with shock.

“You believe me?”

“Of course I believe you. You're the smartest person I know.” He kissed my shoulder again. “And the sexiest,” I leaned my head to the side giving him access to my neck, which he gladly took advantage of. “And the most stubborn,” I laughed at his jab to my ego. “And most importantly…” He stopped his assault on my neck and looked me in the eyes. His hand cupped the side of my face and his thumb stroked my cheek. “You’re the person I trust most in my life.”

I was touched by his sentiment. I loved his words and the way he looked at me made me feel like I was his entire world. His lips captured mine and nothing could stop the joy that flooded me. Every time we kissed, I never doubted his feeling towards me and even though we haven’t talked about it, I knew that he loved me and I loved him.

“We have an early morning and we should get some sleep,” I said when our lips separated. “I don’t know about you guys, but me and Bobby are bringing things to torch the evil motherfucker.”

Before I could leave, Dean grabbed my hand. “I know we have to sleep and all, but I’ve missed you and maybe we could have some fun before hitting the hay.”

He flashed me a wink and a smirk made its way on my face. “What do you have in mind?”

He flashed a cocky grin as he held up the keys to the Impala. My eyes widened.

“You naughty boy,” I said in a sultry voice.

That was all he needed to hear before he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his torso and our lips smashed into each other.

Dean drove the Impala somewhere a little more private and let me tell you that the back seat of the Impala was a lot more comfortable for extra curricular activities than the Mustang. 

_Sorry, Reaper._

* * *

The next morning we all headed into the wilderness following John’s plan... Mostly following his plan. Both me and Bobby had items to torch the very probable wendigo. John had us split up around the perimeter making our way to the center. We were all on our own except for Sam who was with John. What made me nervous was in the very good likelihood that this was a wendigo and not a skinwalker, splitting up was probably the worst thing we could do.

It was quiet. Too quiet. No birds. No bugs. All I could hear was the sound of my boots stepping on the forest floor. I felt my hair stand on end as I made my way towards the meeting point. I felt my heart beating faster. 

I felt happiness and excitement coming somewhere in the forest, but it was off. It wasn't like normal human emotions. There was a thrill to the emotions, An impatience, a hunger.

My eyes widened when I figured out what I was feeling and who I was feeling. It’s happy that we’re here. _**More!**_ I froze at the intrusive thought. _**Hungry! Want more!**_ These weren’t my thoughts. I was right. This was defiantly not a skinwalker.

“Help!” A voice yelled. A voice that sounded like… SAM! “Help Me!”

“SAM!” I heard Dean yell.

I didn’t know if the voice was really Sam’s, but Dean’s voice was definitely his own. The wendigo wanted a reaction and Dean just gave his location away. I started sprinting towards Dean’s voice. As I got closer the thoughts got louder. _**Hungry! Eat! Food! Hunt!**_

“HELP!” Maybe Sam’s voice screamed.

“SAM! I’M COMING!” Dean yelled.

“Dean!” I yelled. Hoping that Dean would pause enough for me to catch up. “DEAN!”

“ARDEN?!” Dean replied. I was getting closer and I could hear the sheer panic in his voice.

“DEAN! WENDIGO!” I yelled. Hoping to warn him. He didn’t respond. “Dean?!” I yelled.

It was quiet again. I raised the flare gun I had. my heart was pounding in my chest. A rustle in the bushes caught my attention. I felt like a rabbit preparing to run. A loud growling penetrated the quiet.

I sprinted, not daring to look behind. I felt the Wendigo’s primal instincts as it was toying with me. I pump my arms faster hoping I can get to someone before that thing could get me. I really didn’t want to face this monster alone. My lungs and muscles screamed with the need for oxygen, but I couldn't afford to stop. Stopping meant certain death.

Something burst into my field of vision and before I could process what it was, I collide with it. Sending me to the ground. I moaned in pain. _Shit._ I heard moaning from underneath me and looked down seeing Dean sprawled underneath me.

“Damn Queenie. You took me down, better than any linebacker could.”

I wanted to comment back, but the snarling and growling got louder, drawling both of our attentions. I looked around trying to find the flare gun. I saw the gun a few feet away from me and dashed to get it, but before I could reach it I felt claws hook onto my jacket and fling me away.

“ARDEN!” Dean screamed. He went for the gun, but the Wendigo flung him too. “You ugly piece of shit.” He muttered quietly, but the Wendigo heard him and I guess monsters have feelings cause it seemed more pissed.

While it was distracted with Dean I made a grab for the gun. I raised it in the air and fired a shot aiming at it’s back. The problem was the gun didn’t fire. The fall must have damaged it.

“Shit”

“Arden if you have a plan, now sound pretty good to me!” He yelled.

I panicked and did the first thing that came to my mind… I chucked the gun at the Wendigo’s head… Yeah, that was stupid. The Wendigo whirled it’s ugly face at me. _Shit._

“That was your plan?!” Dean yelled, dumbfounded.

I shrugged at him and start muttering a spell, but the wendigo was on me before I could finish. I felt claws slash my arm followed by searing pain as blood gushed out. I let out a painful cry.

Dean seemed to figure out what I was trying to do with the spell and started throwing rocks at it. In all honesty, this was the dumbest thing we probably have ever done, but we didn’t have anything else.

I started reciting the spell again. My voice yelling out each word. “ ** _Adolebitque! Adolebitque, malum, esurientem, bestia, quondam vir! Pro fratribus animas tuum consumas! Et urere flammis visa fera te perdere facti sunt! Ut sint vobis in hunc saporem internum est damnatio!_** ” At the end of the spell, the Wendigo seemed to hunch over. It’s long arms wrapped around itself, clawing at it’s back.

The monster screamed in anguish as it started to burn from the inside out. Dean scrambled towards me, wanting to be away from it. We watch the Wendigo struggle until the flames took over. It collapsed in a heap and died. The flams consuming the body.

“I can’t believe you threw your gun at it,” Dean spoke after the Wendigo’s body was black and turning to ash. “You’re a witch and the first thing you thought of doing was throw your gun at it.”

“Hey! I said the spell! It’s Kentucky fried now.”

Dean laughed. “And your suppose to be a genius.” I hit him and immediately regretted it.

“Fuck,” I hissed.

Dean’s laughing stopped and his full concern was on my arm. He tentatively removed my jacket to get a better look at my right arm. “Shit, Sweetheart this is bad.” His eyes were wide with concern.

I flashed a pained grin. “I think you forget that I’m a witch sometimes.”

I started concentrating on my arm and felt my magic flood around the injury. I hissed and moaned at the painful process of my body stitching itself back together. You’d think healing would feel better than being injured, but you’d be wrong. It was like my magic was pissed at me too for throwing the gun at the monster and this was my punishment for being an idiot. A painful healing.

My arm looked like nothing ever happened. It was tender, but besides that, it looked as good as before. Dean stared in awe. The last time he’d saw me heal was on my twelfth birthday. When he almost died and I had to save him.

“That’s useful,” he said in awe.

“Yep,” I sighed and looked mournfully at my destroyed jacket.

“DEAN!” John yelled in the distance.

“ARDEN!” Bobby yelled, joining John’s.

“Dean I need your knife,” I said quickly.

“What? Why?”

“Just give me your knife!” I snapped at him.

Dean was super confused with my sudden outburst, but gave me his knife. I started cutting at the sleeve of my right shirt. It was soaked in blood and slashed by the claws of the Wendigo. Once the sleeve was off there was no evidence on me that I received a serious injury. I bundled up my jacket and the shirt sleeve and chucked it in the fire.

Dean still looked confused.

“Don’t you think it would raise some serious questions if I was covered in claw marks and blood without any physical injuries?” Understanding flickered in his eye as I handed his knife back. “Sorry for snapping at you.” I apologized and pecked his cheek.

He didn’t take any offense. He understood why. His dad would kill me if he found out that I was a witch. He wouldn’t care that I’ve done nothing evil. I’m part of the supernatural and in his eyes that meant I needed to be killed.

John, Bobby, and Sam found us moments later. Sam’s eyes widened at the sight of the burning wendigo corpse.

“I told you it was a wendigo,” I said smugly. Dean nudged me at the blatant disrespect. It wasn’t rough. I guess he was concerned that I was still injured.

John looked at me and Dean, then back to the burning corpse. “Good job you two.” He said ignoring my comment. He stared at the corpse and his eyes creased when he saw the remains of my jacket burning.

I felt myself involuntarily gulp. Dean seemed to know the look on John’s face as well and wrapped his arm around me in comfort. A silent reminder that he had my back.

John turned his attention to me and focused on my torn shirt sleeve. “What happened?” He said sternly.

“Don’t know if you know this, but wendigos have sharp claws,” I said as confident as I could. “I was able to dodge them, but sadly my jacket and shirt sleeve didn’t have the same luck.”

“And you just decided to burn it.” He scrutinized.

“Yeah,” I acted as if it was obvious, “I wasn’t going to carry a ruined jacket, that I was going to throw away.”

“And the shirt sleeve?”

“The shirt sleeve was already dangling off. So I cut it at the seam. Do you want me to cut the other sleeve?” I needed to fake it till I made it. John will notice if I faultier. I can’t faultier. “What’s with the interrogation? The Wendigo is dead. We got the job done. Case closed.”

John’s face was blank. It didn’t give any tells. He knew something was up, he just didn’t know what, and If I had anything to do with it he won’t. John looked like he had more to say, but Dean interrupted.

“She might not be hurt, but I think I am.” My eyes flashed over to Dean, scanning for any injuries and saw that his side was bleeding.

_How did I miss that?!_ My standoff with John halted and all my attention went to Dean. I had him sit on the ground as I lifted his shirt. There was a gash on his side.

“Okay, Deano take a deep breath for me.” I placed my hand below the gash as Dean took a deep breath.

Discreetly I sent a little bit of my magic in him to assess the damage. Luckily the damage didn’t seem to get past the ribs. It did tear through his External Oblique muscle. I sent more magic to start the healing process. I would heal him completely, but John was watching intently and I could only risk the minimal. Dean gasped at the sensation his eyes blown wide at what I was doing. His eyes filled with alarm. He was very aware that his dad was watching and was probably silently cursing my stupidity.

I stopped the flow of magic and removed my hand. I grabbed my other shirt sleeve and tore it off. I pressed it to Dean’s side to soak up the blood. I then moved his hand over and had it put pressure on the wound.

“You’re not going to die, but you’re defiantly going to need stitches,” I said aloud. I was painfully aware of everyone’s eyes on me. “You’re lucky I didn’t feel any broken ribs.”

“Thank you, Doc. I feel better already.”

I helped Dean up and John continued to scrutinize me.

“Aren’t you happy that I read those medical journals,” I said to Dean. I really did read medical journals, but I was using that information to cover my tracks. 

“Yeah, but you’re still a nerd.” He replied catching on. I felt a tinge of anger coming from him and I was curious why.

“Why would a seventeen year old girl read medical journals?” John questioned.

I was getting sick and tired of Inquisitor John. 

“I get bored John!” I snapped. “Also it’s useful knowledge, especially in this line of work!”

“I don’t know if you know John, but Arden a little bit of a prodigy. Excels in most things she comes across. Now back off, before she stabs ya.” Bobby interrupted. He wants me to handle my own fights, but on occasion, he’ll back me up.

“And I know where all the major arteries are. One well placed stab and you’ll bleed out in minutes.” I threatened.

Sam stood in the background looking highly amused. No one stood up to his Dad. Everyone was to intimidated by him except me.

“We should go,” I said. “If you haven’t noticed your son is bleeding.”

I walk off with Dean the others following us. The others passed us, because Dean was walking a little slower, but that gave Dean the perfect opportunity to scold me.

“What were you thinking?!” He said lowly so the others didn’t hear. “Using magic to heal me with my dad right there was so stupid. He was already suspicious about you and you had to risk getting caught.” This is was the tinge of anger I felt earlier.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t like seeing you in pain,” I said honestly.

“I get that, but my dad will kill you if he finds out and if you die especially doing something for me I don’t think I could live with myself.” He sighed. “Just be careful. I can’t lose you.”

I pecked him on the cheek. “Okay.”

He relaxed a little, but I could still feel his worry. The worry that his dad would find out about me. The worry that he’ll try to kill me. The worry that he’ll one day have to choose between me and his dad.

I never tried this but I started pushing my emotions to surround him. All my love and comfort. Gradually his tense shoulders released and his body leaned into me wanting to be closer.

* * *

**JOHN POV**

Arden had Dean sitting on her car. She was stitching up his gash while Dean complained. They were happy. Their relationship reminded me so much of me and Mary’s. In another life, I would have been happy that they found each other, but in that life, I would also have Mary and would be ignorant of the world I currently live in.

Dean doesn’t need a distraction. That was all she was. These past few years I’ve seen Dean drift away from me. He’s slowly been disobeying me, questioning my orders and I knew it was because of her. 

There’s something off with her. She’s hiding something. What’s worst is Dean was in on it. At first, I just thought she hated me, but today she was too defensive. I saw a glimmer of fear under all that aggression. What are you afraid of Arden Queen?

I don’t like unanswered questions and Arden is full of them. Maybe I need to research a little more on her parents. More specifically her mother, Diana. I knew that Andrew was a hunter with close ties with Bobby and Rufus Turner, but Diana was a complete mystery.

Is Arden like Sam? Dose yellow eyes have a hand in this. The demon attack that killed Andrew and Diana was not a coincidence. Too many unanswered questions, but I’ll figure it out.


	17. My Hogwarts Letter (Oh Wait)

**ARDEN POV (January 19th, 1997)**

"Arden, can you get the mail?!" Bobby yelled from the office.

"I'm sorta busy," I called back.

"I was being nice before. It's not a request."

I sighed and turned to Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. I lifted my hands which were covered in pie crust and gave Sam a pleading look.

"Sam?" He looked up from his textbook and chuckled at the pathetic look on my face. "Can you please get the mail for me?"

He rolled his eyes and stood from the kitchen table. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Owe you?" I scoffed. "I making freaking pie! So if I were you I would rethink your terms if you want a slice."

Sam paused, considering my words. "I could use my favor to get myself a slice." He said trying to be funny.

"Yes you could, but I was already going to give you a slice and if you start trying to swindle me you can say goodbye to your pie privileges." I leaned over to him. "And you only have one hypothetical favor. Do you really want to make an enemy out of me?" I flicked some crust at Sam for added effect.

He bit his lip a little, knowing how good my pies were and wondering if it was worth risking his pie privileges.

"I'll go get the mail," Sam said leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you," I called from behind. He just waved a hand in reply.

I turned back around focusing on the pie. I decide to make the famous Queen family apple pie. A recipe my dad taught me how to make. Mom would get so angry at Dad for not telling her the recipe despite the fact that she was a Queen. Dad would always answer that you had to be a Queen by blood. Which didn't fit Mom's profile. She used to try and bribe me to tell her the recipe, but I never did. I thought it was funny that I knew something that my all-knowing mother didn't and Dad thought it was hysterical. Mom tried multiple times to recreate the recipe, but couldn't figure it out. Dad would tease her to no end. Which was dumb on his part. Lesson one kids, don't piss off powerful witches.

Since Dean's birthday was next week I decided to make it as an early birthday gift. They were also leaving in a few days so it was now or never. Dean and John were finishing up a salt and burn an hour out, so I had enough time to finish this pie and surprise Dean with it at dinner.

I put the dough in the fridge and worked on the filling. A few moments later the house began to smell like caramelizing apples and cinnamon. I couldn't see Bobby's face, but I knew he was salivating at the scent. Bobby loved the Queen family apple pie, as much as anyone who ever tasted it did. He remembered my grandfather making it when he and my dad were kids.

Sam came back to the kitchen while I was assembling my masterpiece. He was gone longer than it should have taken to grab the mail, even with the mailbox being at the entrance of the salvage yard. Could have just been sidetracked. I put the pie in the oven and turned to Sam.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"You're welcome." He held out a letter to me. "Um, this is for you."

I ignored the fact that Sam was acting weird and took the letter from him. It was from the college I applied for. Sam looked at me weirdly, but all I could focus on was the letter in my hand.

"Are you going to open it?" Sam asked, looking just as nervous as me. "Come on! I need to know if you got in!" He looked ready to rip the letter from my hands and open it for me.

I understood why Sam was excited. The possibility of me going to college meant that there was a chance that he could one day go too. He was at the age where he was making his own opinions on matters. One of those opinions was that he wanted a normal life. He wanted to get out of hunting and I was a little glimmer of hope that he could get out.

"What are ya idjits yelling about," Bobby said announcing his presence.

Sam whirled around to face Bobby. "Arden got her college acceptance letter."

I mentally face palmed myself. I didn't tell anyone that I applied to a school. I didn't want anyone knowing and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to college or to continue hunting.

Bobby raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me you were applying to college!?" His face brightened at the letter in my hand.

"I wasn't positive if I wanted to go to school or not." I shrugged. "Didn't know if I wanted to leave hunting." I also didn't want to feel their pity in the likely chance that I wouldn't get in.

"Arden this a big deal. This a chance to get out." Bobby stressed. He always wanted me to have a normal-ish life. He noticed the letter in my hand. "What school did you apply to?"

I sheepishly held up the letter and waited for Bobby's reaction.

"Harvard? You applied to Harvard?!" He said in shock.

"Go big or go home." That's what Dad used to say.

"Are you going to open it? Don't leave us in suspense." Bobby said.

"That's what I said!" Sam added.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and opened the letter. "Dear Ms. Queen: Thank you for your interest in Harvard College. After careful consideration of your application, I..." I trailed off.

Bobby and Sam looked disappointed. "Hey you tried, that's all that matters," Bobby said, trying to be supportive. "I bet there are tons of schools that would like to accept ya."

I didn't respond. I kept rereading the letter making sure I was reading it correctly. This wasn't a rejection letter.

"Queenie?" Sam asked confused by my silence.

I made eye contact with them and a huge, shocked smile of disbelief formed on my face as I continued to read the letter.

"I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions and Financial Aid has voted to offer you a place in the Harvard Class of 2001. Please accept my personal congratulations for your outstanding achievements" All three of us looked at each other in shock. " I got in."

We were all silent for a moment to shocked in the revelation. I started laughing in pure disbelief.

"I got in!" I laughed.

They cheered and I felt their excitement. Sam tackled me in a hug and Bobby, even though he wasn't the hugging type wrapped his arms around me. There joy and excitement fueled my own like a match to paper.

"I am so proud of you, Sweetpea," Bobby said with pride. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"You got your freaking Hogwarts Letter!" Sam said excitedly.

I dissolved into fits of laughter. I am a witch so it wasn't a stretch. Too bad Sam doesn't know how funny and coincidental his statement was.

For a second, I felt normal. This was the original plan. Back when my parents were alive it was our goal to get into the Ivy leagues and I did it. _I did it, guys. I got accepted. Mom? Dad? Are you proud? I wish you were here. I wish you can tell me how proud you are of me._

"This is really happening," I said in disbelief.

"What's really happening." A voice from behind said.

We all turned and Dean was in the doorway.

"Dean!" I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're back early. I thought you weren't coming back to later this afternoon."

"We finished early. Now, what's going on?" He asked. My mouth ran a little dry. How was I going to bring this up to Dean? "Baby, what's up? And is that apple pie I smell?"

"Yes, it is." I chuckled. "It was supposed to be a little birthday surprise." Dean adopted this goofy look at the prospect of pie that made me smile. "And here," I handed him the letter. 

Don't beat around the bush. Be upfront and honest. Like ripping a bandaid.

Dean read the letter and a wide array of emotions flickered through him. "I always knew you were smart." His reaction was muted. Only giving me a small smile as he hugged me. "This is awesome Queenie. I'm proud of you... Umm, I'll be back. G-gotta umm... put my stuff away." He set down the letter and slipped out of my arms. He quickly walked out of the kitchen avoiding making any eye contact with me.

I wanted to follow him, but sometimes the best thing for Dean is time and space. He doesn't do well when you bring up the situation right away. He needs time to work through his own feelings and to settle down before we settle the issue.

Bobby and Sam looked confuse at Dean's sudden departure, but I shrugged them off.

"He's fine," I told them. "He just needs to figure things out."

They both seemed okay with the answer because they went back to being excited about me possibly going to college. We talked till the oven timer went off and it was time to take the pie out. I set the pie on the window sill for it to cool and worked on making dinner. I decided on meatloaf, mash potatoes, and broccoli. I try to make at least one home-cooked meal whenever the Winchesters were over, knowing that they've been surviving on diners, takeout, rest stops, and the endless Mac and cheese combinations that Dean comes up with.

Once the meatloaf was in the oven I left the kitchen to check on all the men in the house. I passed the living room and rolled my eyes at a passed out John. A half-filled beer was still in his hand. I took the beer away without waking him up to prevent the jackass from spilling it everywhere and placed it on the coffee table. Then I quickly smacked his forehead and took several steps back. John lurched up ready to attack.

"Get up, John. Dinner will be ready in an hour and I prefer you don't sit at my table smelling like a brewery." I said with high levels of sass and attitude that I save just for John Winchester.

John shot me a glare that I shot right back. He reluctantly got up from the couch and went upstairs to hopefully take a shower. A few moments later I heard the upstairs shower turn on. _Yay, no smelly John_.

I spotted Sam in the hallway and stopped him. "Hey Sam, dinner is going to be ready in an hour. Can you be a dear and set the table?"

"Sure," He said without question.

I always asked Sam to set the table. Mostly because he doesn't argue when I ask, but also because the little munchkin loves the idea of an almost normal family dinner and makes the place settings look nice.

"Dinners in an hour," I said stepping into Bobby's office. He was sitting at his desk with multiple open books in front of him. Probably looking up some lore for another hunter.

"I'll take dinner in my office." He said, still staring at a book.

"Nope. We're eating at the table. So find a place to pause or wrap it up."

Bobby grumbled, but didn't argue. I swear I feel like a mom to all these men sometimes.

I walked upstairs to check on the last man on my checklist. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I opened the door slowly and spotted Dean laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. I walked up to his bed, but he didn't acknowledge my presence. I crawled onto the bed and lied next to him facing the ceiling. We laid there in silence for a few moments until I breached the silence.

"Must be an interesting ceiling."

"What?" He said confused.

"The ceiling," I gestured above us. "It must be interesting for it to hold your attention for so long. I didn't even know you had this long of an attention span."

Dean chuckled a little. "You're the weirdest person I know." It was meant as an insult, but he said it too fondly. A fond insult.

"I don't know I think Sam has me beat. He's been asking me to volunteer for his magic tricks." I turned my head towards him and shot an accusing glare. "Why didn't warn me, about his new weird obsession?"

"Thought you'd enjoy the surprise Sweetheart." He chuckled, turning his face towards mine.

I gently smacked his arm. He retaliated by wrapping his body around mine.

"You want to talk about what happened in the kitchen earlier?" I asked when we settled into each other.

'Not really."

"We need to talk about it sometime," I said with a sigh.

"Why?" He questioned

"Because I have a big decision to make and you're a major factor. If you don't want me to go I won't."

Dean stared at me. Unable to process what I said.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I know you think that everyone's going to abandon you. Whether it be intentional or not. Just know I will never leave you." I cupped his face and looked deep into his beautiful, moss green eyes. "Even if I decide to go to Harvard, I'm not leaving you. I'll just be there instead of Bobby's. But if you really don't want me to go, I won't. Do you know why?" He shook his head. "Because I love you."

His eyes widen and his cheeks tinted red. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you." I felt myself starting to blush, nervous at his hesitation. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I didn't want to rush you. I understand if you aren't ready to say—"

His lips crashed into mine and my world faded till it was only him. My hands went into his hair as he pulled me closer. If it wasn't for the need for air we would stay like this forever. Dean pulled away first. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too."

My heart swelled. I loved him and he loved me. He leaned his forehead on mine and sighed in content.

"You should go." He said after a beat of silent bliss,

"What?" I jerked my head up. "You want me to leave?"

"No! God no!" He said in panic after he realized what he said, "I meant you should go to Harvard." I settled down after he clarified. "I know you won't leave me and I won't ever leave you." He nuzzled into me.

"We should probably go down, it's time for dinner,"

"Noooo," he whined. "I just want you."

He sounded like a small child and it was fucking adorable.

"Okay, I guess Sam, Bobby, and your dad will just have to eat our share of the pie." As soon as I mentioned pie Dean leaped from the bed. Sending me to the floor. "Really?!" I said from the floor.

Dean gave me a sheepish look as he helped me up. "You said pie,"

I shook my head. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yes, I am." He pecked me on the lips and we went down for dinner.

Dinner was actually normal. Sam, Dean, and John ate like they never had food before.

"This is amazing Queenie." Sam complimented. "You eat like this every day?"

"It's just meatloaf and no we don't eat like this every day." I shot Bobby a look. "Sometimes Bobby tries to cook and it's not always edible."

"Hey, not everything's bad. I make a mean chili." Bobby defended.

"It's mean to serve that sludge you call chili to anyone." Bobby looked highly offended while the Winchesters looked highly amused.

"Are dissing the famous Singer family Chili,"

"More like infamous," I replied with a smirk.

We all had a laughed at Bobby's expense. The whole experience felt normal.

I served the apple pie and it's kinda horrifying and a little disgusting how fast four men can demolish an apple pie. I didn't even finish my slice before the rest of the dish was finished off. Dean spotted my unfinished slice and flashed me his best, what I like to call, the Oliver Twist look.

"Sweetheart, are you going to finish your slice?" He asked sweetly.

Watching the guys eat had curbed my appetite. I rolled my eyes and slid him my plate.

"Make sure you actually taste my food and not inhale it," I told him. Dean pumped his fist and finished my plate. "Watching you eat is a turnoff you know."

Dean's eyebrow arched and a mischievous smirk formed. "That's not what you said the other day." He said lowly, so the others couldn't make out what we were saying.

A burning blush crept up my neck. "Really?" I mouthed.

I was painfully aware that Bobby, Sam, and John were still at the table with us and one wrong move and all attention would be on us. Dean's smirk seemed more satisfied at my reaction. I can't let this stand.

"Hey John," I spoke, drawing everyone's attention. "What's the likelihood that you ever let me drive your cherry ride?" John laughed.

This confused Dean, wondering what my play was.

"There is no way I'm letting drive the Impala" John replied after he stopped laughing.

While everyone was distracted with John and I's conversation, I slid my foot underneath the table petting Dean's foot with mine.

"Oh, come on! We could make a game out of it." I slid my foot up Dean's leg and by the way he stiffened it would seem he caught on to my little stunt. "What do you say John? up for a round of Poker? Hell, I'll even make the same bet. If I lose you get to take the Mustang out."

John pondered my offer. He looked intrigued.

"I wouldn't do it, John." Bobby interrupted. "She's a little con artist. Knows her way around a deck of cards."

"I think I can handle her," John replies.

"So, are you in for a round?" I asked and I put a little pressure on my foot, traveling a little further up.

Silverware clattered onto the table, directing all attention on Dean. His face was blazing as he tried to keep his composure. A gentle smirk rested on my face as I gently removed my foot from Dean.

Dean managed to muster a tiny glare pointed at me. Hopefully, he'll learn his lesson. Or not. It keeps things interesting.

Slowly John's attention comes back to me, deciding to ignore his son's outburst. He sees my hand outstretched, waiting for him to accept my wager.

"Let's see what you got." He said, grabbing my outstretched hand.

My smirk evolves into my signature toothy grin. A grin so wide that it would rival the Cheshire Cat's. Bobby rolls his eyes, but produced a deck of cards.

John and I played a few rounds and in the end, I got to drive the Impala. We convinced Bobby, Dean, and Sam to play as well and I swindled them too.

"This is why I don't play poker with you. You're a damn cheat." Bobby gruffled.

"It's not cheating, I just have a better poker face." It also helps that I can sense others emotions.

Bobby taught me how to play poker, but Rufus taught me how to win at poker. I caught Dean staring at me from across the table. I felt his love for me and I flashed him a quick smile. I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around him. I sent him my love and affection and I felt him melt in my touch.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he muttered back.


	18. Watch The Colors Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta back!!! I have written a few chapters, but I can't promise a chapter every week. Once Winter break hits, I'll have a good month and a half to write and keep you guys satisfied. I'll try to post when I can. For being so patient I've written a little *Smut* to keep you guys happy before heartbreak. Enjoy and thank you for all the support.

**DEAN POV (May 23rd, 1997)**

I waited downstairs for Arden. I was stuck in a suit... again. A few weeks ago Arden asked me to go to prom with her. Something I never thought I'd be doing. I'm not going to lie, I didn't want to go, but how could I resist her. She made one of those overly large signs and it was Queen themed. It was too cute for me to turn down and If I did, I would probably be without a girlfriend. Sadly Sam saw the whole thing and has been teasing me endlessly. The things I do for that woman.

Twenty minutes later both me and Bobby were waiting impatiently. Bobby had a camera with him, wanting to take pictures of me and Arden. _Great._ I internally rolled my eyes. Bobby never struck me as the proud parent type, but if you knew Arden you couldn’t help but be proud of her. Varsity captain of both women’s volleyball and Swimming. And varsity player on the boy's baseball team. She has perfect grades and is attending Harvard in the fall. Hell, I’m proud of her. 

She came downstairs and my jaw dropped. Arden never wears dresses, but when she does she steals the show. She had on this black sleeveless dress that formed a v-line on her neck. She is way out of my league, but for some reason, she chose to be with me.

“Hello your majesty, you look beautiful,” I said with a mock bow.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she laughed, flashing me a wink.

“Okay you two, hold still while I get a photo of ya,” Bobby said, wrangling us together.

“Really Bobby?” I asked.

Arden was laughing at her godfather. Her arms wrapped around my middle and she nuzzled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and we posed for the picture. When the picture was taken Arden started pulling me out the door giving Bobby a fleeting goodbye.

“Okay, be safe you two,” Bobby said as Arden ushered me out the door.

We got into the Impala and drove to the school. Prom wasn’t my scene, I may have mentioned it before. The music was crappy and even though I never went to the school I was somehow involved with their petty drama. The only person keeping me from leaving is the beautiful woman I’m dancing with.

“Thank you for doing this.” She said during a slow song. I raised a questioning eyebrow. “I know you didn’t want to come, but it means a lot that you did. You’re even dancing to Celine Dion.” I internally grimaced when I realized that who was singing. I’ve been trying to ignore the horrible music being played.

“Aww, you know. It’s not the wises move to upset your witch girlfriend.” I teased. She punched me lightly and I feigned being hurt. “Oww, Merlin” I whined.

“Merlin? Really? Don’t you think I have enough nicknames?” She asked.

“Come on, you don’t have that many nicknames.”

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s see. Queenie, Your Majesty, Your Highness, Ari, Sweetheart, and now Merlin. I don’t need six nicknames.”

“You give me nicknames. Deano, D, Deanie, Deanie Bear.”

“That’s barely four and you’re forgetting Dick and Asshole.” She sassed.

“Whatever,” I rolled my eyes. “But I think Sammy has us beat: Bitch, Twerp, Tiny, Short Stack,”

“Munchkin, Squirt, Fun Size,” She continued.

“Pip Squeak, Nerd,—“

“Oh, Floof!” She said excitedly.

“Floof?” I said confused.

“Yeah, I’ve been calling him that recently. His hair is getting pretty floofy don’t you think?”

“I bet he loves that.” I snorted.

“Oh yeah, he hates it. I’m hoping if I call him that enough times, he’ll let me cut his hair.”

“Yeah, good luck with that. The only way his hair is getting shorter is if you put Nair in his shampoo.” I said laughing, thinking about one of our many prank wars.

Arden started laughing too. “That was so mean, I remember that. I felt so bad for him, he was miserable.”

I love seeing her laugh. Every smile, every laugh made my heart jump. I happily danced with her, watching her happy made listening to crappy music worth it. After a while I felt her hand drift behind my neck, playing with the hair at the base.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours,” I asked. She gently pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, gently biting it. The sight alone made my knees weak. “Sweetheart, I’m not going to last if you start teasing me,” I said fighting the groan that wanted to come out.

She released her lip and a seductive smirk replaced it. She pulled on my tie until my head was at her height. She pecked my lips and trailed to my ear and whispered something to me. My eyes widen and I looked at her to see if she was serious. She nodded and I collided my lips with her for a more passionate kiss. I’m pretty sure that a chaperoning teacher started yelling at us to break it up, but I couldn’t seem to stop.

“Let’s get out of here. I think you deserve it for being such a good boy.” She whispered when our lips separated.

I nodded and I practically carried her back to the Impala.

  


* * *

  


**3rd POV *SMUT WARNING***

  


Nerves crept on him as he parked at Brayden Point, the same place they went right before their first date. He really didn’t want to fuck it up. No pun intended. This wasn’t his first time having sex and it wasn’t her's either, but it would be their first time together. They’ve been to third base but waited to go all the way until now and Dean was nervous. Before he could say anything, Arden pressed her lips onto his. He kissed back and felt the worry begin to wash away

“hmm” Arden hummed in delight. She had her arms around his neck and his were clutching her waist. “Maybe we should move this to the back?” She asked him, trailing down his stomach towards his belt buckle. A flirtatious smirk danced across her face as she tried to convey what she wanted.

Dean gulped, nodding his head up and down, unable to voice his excitement and nervousness. Dean hopped out of the front seat, followed by Arden. Before she did though she turned up the volume and the mixtape that she got him was already in the deck.

He never told her this, but that mixtape was one of his prized possessions. He played it whenever he was alone. He even smiled when she snuck an ABBA song in the playlist. The song he picked for her when they went to homecoming together.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her. Their arms roaming every inch of each other's bodies. He backed her up against the side of the Impala, fumbling with the zipper of her dress as she yanked his jacket off and lets it drop to the ground. She was already removing his white button-down shirt when Dean finally unzipped her dress, only to be met with her fastened bra.

He broke the kiss and sighed in frustration. Arden laughed as she let her dress drop to the ground around her ankles. Dean felt himself visibly salivate at the sight before him. His fingers lightly traced over her black lace panties, part of a matching set. She guided his hands to the claps, helping him unhook her bra. When the treacherous bra was off freeing her perfect tits he opened the back passenger door and laid her down across the Impala’s seat

“You’re so beautiful.” He said, looking her up and down. “Perfect,” he murmured after placing several consecutive kisses around her navel.

She was a goddess in his eyes. Everything on her was perfect. Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her tits, fuck everything.

Arden kicked off her heels and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him down. She grabbed his head and connected their lips. His lips parted and her tongue slipped in drawing out a moan. One of his hands trailed down squeezing her ass, making her purr in delight.

“I love you so much” She gasped when she felt his hand slipping under her lace panties.

“I love you too.” He told her gazing into her dark brown eyes. His fingers lightly circled her clit and he grinned when she let out a loud gasp. “God! You’re so wet!”

“F-fuck!”

“I’m going to make you feel so good, darling.” He said in a faint midwestern drawl.

He moved down and slid her black panties down with his teeth. The sight made Arden drool and before she could comment, he spread her legs and dived in.

“Ooooooh” She moaned her hands flying into Dean’s hair. The sensation of his tongue causes her to buck into his face,

Arden started tugging his hair causing him to moan into her. The vibrations sent her head back onto the seat and she pulled his head deeper into her.

“Oh Fuck!” Arden cried at the intense feelings she was having. Her back arched while relentlessly grinding into Dean’s face as she felt her climax approaching. “I-i gonna— I’m gonna cum,” she groaned.

Dean’s only response was to pick up the pace and the pressure. He soon was rewarded with her screams of pleasure. His face was drenched, but he kept licking. He couldn’t think anymore. The last of his brain cells must have died when she screamed and came all over his face.

“Dean,” she moaned. “I need you.” She felt him halt his assault on her pussy. His dilated eyes made contact with hers. A predatory gleam shined in them as he crawled up her body. She pulled him into a needy kiss, moaning louder when she tasted herself on his lips.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked when they separated. His voice husky, hiding his nervousness. He wanted to be good for her

“Yes,” She moaned while reaching for his belt buckle. “I want you baby…ahh… Now!”

Dean, not one to disobey an order striped the rest of his clothes and leaned her back down. He opened up a condom that he had in his pants pocket. He lines himself with her entrance and slowly slid his tip into her.

“Fuck,” she gasped. Her hands clawing the leather seats.

Dean paused his movement, letting her adjust to his size, before gently pushing all the way in. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his length stretching and filling her. Her hands moved to his back, nails digging into his back

“You doing okay?” His shaky voice asked. He was having a hard time not to fuck her senseless, but he wanted to make sure she was alright before continuing.

“God! Yes!” She replied.

A smirk formed on his face as he began to move in and out of her at a steady pace. Her moans became louder and Dean thrust himself faster. The two reacted to each other's moans of pleasure. He felt Arden’s body shake when he hit the right spot causing him fuck her harder.

Arden felt the intense pleasure build with every thrust. And like a rubber band snapping, she went over the edge, screaming in pleasure and sending Dean over the edge as well.

After relishing their climax. Dean pulled out and collapsed on top of her, slightly knocking the wind out of her.

“Oh god! Too heavy.” She huffed.

“Can’t move.” He murmured.

“You’re crushing me!” She complained trying not to laugh.

“But my love tank’s empty. Your Deanie Bear needs the cuddles." He replied nuzzling into her neck. “This is nice, this is really nice.”

“I’m glad it’s nice…for the both of us. Do you know what would make it better?… If I could breathe.”

“It’s not over yet so just wait Sweetheart.”

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek, excepting his crushing mass for the time being.

They just had sex for the first time, but that didn’t sound right. They just made love for the first time, yeah that sounded a lot better in Dean’s head. She loved him and he loved her. Dean couldn’t imagine being this open and comfortable with anybody else. He couldn’t imagine ever loving anyone else.

“I love you Deanie Bear.”

“Love you too Merlin.”

  


  



	19. I Went Werewolf Hunting During Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning suicidal and self-hating thoughts!*** Possible Trigger Warning***

**DEAN POV (August 9th, 1997)**

This hunt was becoming absolute shit. It wasn’t supposed to go down like this. Dad’s intel was wrong. We were supposed to be after a werewolf. Keyword “a”, that means ONE! NOT A FUCKING PACK!

To sum it up. Dad found a string of murders in upstate New York. The victims were all women between the ages of eighteen to twenty-four, bodies torn to shreds, and hearts ripped out from their chests. Police's best guess was animal attacks, which I guess they’re sorta right. The murders all fell the week of the full moon, which could only mean werewolf.

I wasn’t with Dad when he found the case. We got in a huge fight involving my relationship with Arden. She wanted me to join her hunting for the summer. Just the two of us. A chance to have some quality time before she left for Harvard in the fall. Dad didn’t like that idea so much. He kept telling me that she was just a distraction. That I needed to focus on what really mattered. That the thing that killed mom was the only thing we should focus on.

He sounded like a broken record and I was done listening to him. For the first time, I actually rebelled against my dad. The only thing holding me back was Sam. I couldn’t abandon my little brother, but Sam overheard my argument with Dad and insisted that he understood. My little brother wanted me to have quality time with the girl I love. He kept insisting that I shouldn’t mess things up with Arden, because I’ll never find anyone as good as her that would willingly put up with me.

So I left. After a screaming match with Dad, I packed my shit and left. Just me and her riding in her 1969 Mustang Mach 1. Being on the road with Arden was amazing. The most fun I’ve had in my life. We didn’t have to hide from each other. She could fully embrace her witch side and I didn’t have to be some blunt force object, a solider. We traveled from town to town, state to state, saving people, hunting things, and having some fun in between.

We were coincidentally in New York when Dad called. At first, I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but Arden convinced me to hear him out, ignoring her hate for my dad.

Which brings us to now. We followed the werewolf into the woods and... It was a trap.

We were ambushed. I was separated from Arden and Sam and I was panicking. I couldn’t yell out to warn them in fear that I may endanger them.

The sound of gunshots went off in the distance and I started running towards it. The shots kept firing until suddenly they stopped.

“No,” I muttered to myself. I sprinted faster running through bushes and trees, hoping they were okay.

I tripped and fell over something and it sent me crashing to the ground. I glanced at what I tripped over and froze at the sight of a body. It was one of the werewolves and it was decorated with several bullet holes in the chest. I got up and continued running until I found them. Five werewolves laid dead. Leaning against a tree was Dad.

“Dad!” I ran to him. I checked his pulse and sighed in relief when I found his pulse. He was just unconscious.

“Dean?!” I heard Arden yell.

“Arden?!” I ran around the corner and found her hunched over someone. Her head spun around.

“Oh my god, Dean. I need your help right now,” she said in a mixture of relief and urgency.

She turned back the body and I caught a glimpse of who she was fussing over. I got closer and tears slipped down my face.

“Sammy?” I whispered in devastating disbelief.

No, no, ,nonononononn… This can’t be happening. He can’t be dead. Not him. Not Sam. Not—

“Dean!” Arden yelled. “Snap out of it. He’s not dead, but he will be if you don’t put pressure on his wound.” She took charge and that was what I needed. “Take off his shirt. Then use the shirt put pressure on his wound.”

I did what she asked. Arden dipped her finger in Sam’s blood and started painting a symbol on his chest. Since being on the road with her I’ve been exposed to all of her witchy-ness. I’ve seen how she used her magic to help people and now I don’t even question the sigil she’s painted on my brother, because I knew she was doing every she can to save him.

She grabbed her silver knife and ran it across her palm. I winced, but her face was set as if made of stone. She squeezed her hand and let her blood spill in the middle of the sigil. She started chanting in a language that I didn’t know and couldn’t begin to understand. I think it’s Gaelic, but I wasn’t sure. Slowly I watched her spilled blood and the sigil get absorbed into his skin and his gashes began to close. Sam’s breathing became deeper and his pulse was getting stronger.

Arden opened her eyes and took in a large breath as the rest of Sam’s injuries healed. “He’s going to be okay.” She breathed. It didn't take a genius to see she was exhausted. Whatever she did drained her. “I put a sleeping spell so he can gain back his energy. When he wakes he’s going to be just fine, like nothing ever happened ”

I started laughing in relief. I tackled her into a hug and kissed her head. “Thank you,” I whispered to her. I felt her slouch against me like a puppet that had its strings cut. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Mmhmm, j-just used... to magic... I'll be fine."

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't use this much magic." I reprimanded.

"I know, but it was Sammy." her voice sounded small. She was right. If she didn't do what she did, Sam would have been dead.

I sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled as she nuzzled into my chest.

I wanted to keep her in my arms forever, but our moment was short-lived.

A gun cocked and both of us froze.

“Get away from my sons.”

Shit. Slowly Arden and I released each other. I turned and Dad had a gun pointed at her

“Dad, what are you doing?” I asked.

“Get away from her Dean.” He ordered. “She a witch.”

Arden stayed quiet. Probably for the best. They already hated each other and anything she says might provoke him. Dad already had a gun trained on her. She didn't need to give him another reason to shoot.

“Dad put the gun down.” I slowly walked in front of Arden, blocking his aim. “Let’s talk about this.”

“What’s there to talk about? She’s a witch. Now move out of the way!” I refused to move. If I do, Arden is dead. Dad looked at me and his eyes widened. His brief moment of revelation and surprise only lasted a second before it went back to his normal stern expression. “You knew she was a witch,” Dad accused.

“Dad —“

“How long have you known?” Dad interrupted. “How long have you, bewitched my son?” He directed the last at Arden.

“Hey! She doesn’t have me under some spell.” I yelled drawing Dad’s attention back to me. “And I’ve known since we were kids.”

I needed to convince him that Arden wasn’t a threat. I can’t lose her.

Dad’s face was unreadable.

“John I’m not like other witches. I help people. I heal people.” Arden tiredly tried to appeal to him, but Dad only saw in black and white.

“She just saved Sammy’s life! Doesn’t that mean anything?!” I yelled.

Dad relaxed and lowered his gun. I let out a sigh of relief. I shifted my stance and it was enough for an expert marksman to have a clear shot. Which Dad was. Suddenly he lifted up his gun and pulled the trigger. BANG.

Arden gasped in pain. The bullet entered her right shoulder.

“No!” I rushed to her, putting pressure on her bleeding shoulder. “You're going to be okay, Sweetheart,” I muttered to her. “Will get this fixed up and then we’re out of here. Just you and me. Okay?”

She nodded slightly, but her eyes were filled with fear. Arden has always had a gift of sensing other's emotions, especially mine, and lately, I’ve been picking up on her emotions. Most of the time it was her doing it on purpose, but there were times I wasn't so sure. This was one of those times. I felt her fear flood through me. She was terrified of my Dad. She was terrified that we were going to be torn away from each other. There was also a lingering sadness and guilt. She thought it was her fault that my dad and I’s relationship was shattering. She thought she was taking me away from my family.

“Hey, we’re going to be all right.” I tried to console her, but she was in pain and Dad still had a gun trained on her.

“Dean! Get away from her now!” Dad yelled.

“Piss off!” I yelled back. I wrapped my body around Arden’s so Dad couldn’t fire another shot without the risk of hitting me.

“Dean, I’m warning you—“

“Or What!?” I yelled. “You’ll shoot me!?” I looked him dead in the eye. “Are you going to shot me, John?”

At that moment I hated him. I was already seeing red and the only reason I wasn’t tearing out his fucking lungs was the woman I loved moaning in pain in my arms.

Dad seemed to waver. I had never called him by his first name. I just hope he can see the pure hatred in my eyes.

“Don’t make me do this,” John said quietly.

“No ones making you do—“

BANG.

I never have been shot before. I didn’t feel it at first. I was more shocked that he actually shot me. Then I felt a burning sensation on the back of my right shoulder.

Arden’s eyes were blown wide in horror. She moved her hands from her bleeding shoulder to mine and that's when I saw the blood. The burning sensation increased with every second and it felt like someone shot a firework through my shoulder instead of a bullet.

“Dean!” Arden gasped. She shifted me so she could get a better look at the wound. Despite being shot she worried for me more than herself. “It’s okay Deanie. I got you.”

Immediately I felt her magic. Warm comforting tendrils swirled in my body locating the entry wound. I gritted my teeth as the bullet pushed out of my body, but the comfort of her magic made it bearable. The pain soon became a dull throb.

It’s hard to describe, but I think I sorta understand what she meant by her magic being an extension of herself. I wasn’t afraid, because her magic felt like her, warm, comforting, playful, mischievous.

She gazed down at me, giving me a reassuring smile that I couldn’t help return with a slightly dopey expression. I think I might be high. Her magic was acting like a drug, making me high. Everything felt alright.

BANG.

Another shot rang.

I shouldn’t have let my guard down.

Her magic dissipated abruptly shocking my body like a bucket of ice water being poured on me. My head instantly snapped to my dad holding the smoking gun. I’m going to kill him, I’m going to-

“Dean?” a small voice said. I turned back just as Arden fell back.

“Arden?!” She started breathing rapidly as red bloomed from her chest. “Oh god!” I pressed my hands over her chest. “Sweetheart stay with me. I know it hurts, but I need to apply pressure to your wound.” My hands were covered in her blood as it gushed between my fingers.

“I-it d-doesn’t… It d-doesn’t hurt. “ she said in gasping breaths. She looked confused like it didn’t fully process that she was shot.

“T-that’s good,” I said hoping that it was. “It’s not even that bad. I’m going to patch you up and you’re going to be okay.” I wasn’t sure if I was trying to assure her or myself, but this couldn’t be the end. There were so many things I needed to do with her. So many things I wanted to do with her.

Immediately an image of me and her in front of a house with a baby popped into my mind. I wanted it. I wanted it with my beautiful, smart, adorable, sarcastic, kind, bitchy girlfriend that I loved with my entire being.

“D-dd Dean-n?”

“shhh, save your strength. It’s going to be okay.” She shivered as a thin layer of sweat formed on her skin. She looked pale. Not her normal pale, but a sick, ghostly pale. I’m not ready for goodbyes. “You got to stay with me. Y-you promised you w-wouldn’t leave me.” Her eyes started to droop. “No! Don’t shut your eyes. Keep those beautiful brown eyes open for me Merlin.”

She forced her eyes open, trying to stay awake. _That’s my girl, keep fighting._ Her eyes focused enough to look at mine. A small, sad smile formed on her face.

“I-I love y-you,” She said quietly. Her voice barely above a whisper.

She looked so weak. Nothing like the strong girl I knew. Not like the girl who would steal french fries off my plate when I wasn’t looking, or put me in my place when I was acting like a dick, or hold me when I was feeling worthless. Drops of water landed on my hands that I still had on her chest. I thought it started raining. It took me a second to realize it wasn't.

“I love you too. God! I love you so much. Please just stay with me.” I cried. I leaned my forehead so it was touching hers. I kissed her lips and I faintly felt her try to kiss back.

“Dean,” A gruff voice said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I swung around knocking it away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” I screamed at John. “YOU DID THIS!”

“It had to be done,” John looked at me with a stony expression.

“You didn’t have to do anything! You could have just let us go! We would have gone far away and you would never have heard from us again!”

“What’s done is done.”

“Nothing's done!” I yelled hysterically. “She isn’t going to die!”

John did nothing, but his attention turned to Arden. I looked down and Arden’s face was blank.

“Arden?” I shook her. “Arden!? No! Please no!” I kept shaking her, but her blank expression remained. The sparkle of life was gone leaving dull, glazed, lifeless eyes. I wrapped my arms around and held her like my life depended on it. I felt violent sobs wreck through me. She couldn’t be dead. “NO!” I screamed into the air. “NO!”

“Dean we need to go,” John said. I didn’t respond. John Winchester was dead to me. “Dean!” He yelled, but still, I refused to acknowledge him.

I felt empty. Arden took a piece of me with her and now I felt lifeless. I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

Arms grabbed me and ripped me off of her. I struggled to scramble back to her, but John held me back.

“NO!” I screamed, thrashing in his arms.

“It’s dead Dean!” John yelled.

It.

He called her an it like she never was a person. Like he killed some monster instead of the love of my life.

I swung around and my fist met his face. He stumbled back, but I launched myself on top of him. I started wailing on his face. Tears running down my face. I kept punching him. I didn’t know when I stopped, but eventually, I did.

I looked at what I had accomplished. John groaned in pain, his face was swollen with a mixture of blood and bruises. I felt like I should say something to him, but I didn’t know what to say. I don’t even know if I could talk anymore. I looked around and saw Sam still unconscious. I glanced down at myself and saw that I was covered in blood. Her blood. I looked for Arden and found her corpse a few feet away, all alone. She shouldn’t be alone. I got off John and went to her body, engulfing her in my arms. Her eyes were still opened, lifeless and dull. I shut them and I could almost imagine she was sleeping.

“Sweetheart, no. Not you. I’m so sorry.” I mumbled into her hair. Cradling her body. “It’s all my fault. Everything is my fault. I couldn’t protect you. I can’t protect anyone. Please don’t hate me. I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry…”

I don’t remember how long I stayed with her, mumbling to her. After a while, the morning sky began to lighten and I didn’t have a single tear left in me. I knew I should have left before dawn, but I wasn’t ready to face the world without her. I’m still not.

I picked her up and realized I was alone. No John, no Sam. I made the trek back to her car. I stopped before opening the door realizing that I didn’t have the keys. I looked mournfully at her face.

“Sorry, Queenie.”

I placed her on the ground and searched her pockets for the keys. _You are a disgusting piece of shit. How could you loot your dead girlfriend’s corpse!?_ When I found them I unlocked the car and laid her across the back passenger seat. I should have laid a towel or a blanket first, remembering her scolding words when we got into a bad hunt and had to make a quick getaway earlier in the summer. I was stabbed and in her words was “bleeding profusely.” She refused to let me in the car until she laid a towel over the seat. ‘ ** _Are you kidding me, Winchester? No way I’m going to just let you in my car with you bleeding like that. The blood will seep into the leather!'_**

I sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. Believe it or not, this was the first time driving her mustang. ‘ ** _You drive? Ha! Maybe when I’m dead Winchester.’_**

This was wrong. I shouldn’t be driving. She shouldn’t be dead in the back seat. _This is all your fault. Why do you destroy everything that's good in your life? She was perfect and now she’s rotting in the backseat because of you. You should be dead, not her._

I made the drive back to Sioux Falls, avoiding major roads and highways. Bobby deserved to see her. I made the day’s drive with hardly any stops. I didn’t need sleep. Scratch that. I couldn’t sleep. I looked in the back and would try to imagine that she was just sleeping. Yeah. Just sleeping. She’ll wake up soon.

GASP

“Son of a bitch!”


	20. The Voice In My Head

**ARDEN POV**

_I couldn't see anything._

_"Where am I?"_

_I was surrounded by darkness. Terrifying, all-consuming darkness. I knew that I was just shot._

_Am I dead?... Fuck...Being dead sucks. Dying sucks. John Winchester sucks. This whole situation sucks, zero out of five stars, would not recommend._

_"Hello?!" I yelled into the abyss._

_No answer._

_"Anyone?!"_

_No answer._

_"Please! Help!"_

_No answer._

_Fear crept into me. I was panicking. I was alone and I couldn't see an end to this. I started running, not being able to see where I was going._

_"No, no! Someone Help Me!"_

_No answer._

_"Dean?!"_

_No answer._

_"DEAN!" I screamed._

_No answer._

_I kept screaming. Screaming for Dean, for Bobby, for Rufus, for Sam. Hell, I even fucking screamed for John Fucking Winchester, but no one replied. I don't know how long I've been here or how long I've been screaming. It felt endless. I felt like I've been here for years. My only company is me, myself, and I._

_Is this really the afterlife? An eternity of going insane with nothing, but your own thoughts? This is fucking false advertisement from every religion I know of._

_"I'M DONE!" I screamed a_ _fter what felt like an eternity of wandering and screaming._

_I've been here for so long that I could barely remember Dean. I could barely remember my own name. Tears poured down my face. I missed his green eyes... I think he had green eyes. They were green right?... maybe they were blue... Shit! Fuck!_

_"I'M FUCKING DONE! JUST END IT!" I screamed._

**_Aww, already? I thought you would last longer._ **

_I froze. Great, I finally lost it._

**_I'm not going to disagree, but I'm not a figment._ **

_I looked around the darkness searching for the voice._

_"Who's there?!"_

_It was off-putting. The voice sounded like me._

**_A friend._ **

_"I'm sorry, but I was taught not to talk to strangers. Especially strangers that claim to be my friend."_

**_That is funny. You've been screaming for someone to answer you and when someone finally does you turn them away._ **

_I was speechless. The voice was right. I have been screaming for someone for who knows how long. Could I afford to be picky?_

**_If it makes you feel better, we've met before._ **

_What?!_

**_I have known you for a long time. Since before you were born. In fact, I've known about you since the first of your lineage._ **

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

**_It means what I said._ **

_This time the voice sounded like it came from right behind. I whipped around, but there was no one._

**_You are a very important piece of the grand plan._ **

_"Grand plan? What grand plan? Like the scripture? God?"_

**_Don't mention his name!_ **

_Well, touchy._

_I didn't like that the voice sounded like me, but something about her... it?... me?... whatever, was familiar._

_"Sorry?... Umm, if 'he who shall not be named' is real then shouldn't there be a heaven? Cause if this is what happens to us when we die then there are going to be a lot of upset religious white supremacists."_

**_There is a heaven, but you are not there._ **

_"Umm, If this isn't heaven then..."_

**_It is not Hell either. Let us just say this is... a pit stop._ **

_"A pit stop?"_

**_Yes,_ **

_"For how long?"_

**_Till your vessel heals._ **

_Again I was speechless._

_"Excuse me? My vessel? Do you mean I'm not really dead and this is just some horrific fucked up nightmare?"_

**_Oh no. You are dead._ **

_Okay? Thanks for letting me down gently._

**_Temporarily and when your vessel heals, you will leave this place and be united with it._ **

_"B-but I've been here for too long. Everyone I know and love would be dead or close to being dead."_

_Only if they somehow survived the hunting life and lived till a ripe old age._

**_Hahahaha_ **

_Great now it's laughing at me._

**_Time is relative. Especially here, you think you have been here for years? Decades? Centuries?... You have only been here for hours, maybe a day._ **

_No that isn't possible. It has to be lying. Could I dare hope?_

_"What if I don't believe you?"_

**_That is your prerogative, but either way, you will rejoin your vessel shortly._ **

_Dean. I'll be with Dean shortly. I need to be with him. He must be worried sick._

**_Yes, you will be with your mate shortly._ **

_She sounded annoyed like Dean was an inconvenience. Wait can she read my thoughts!?_

_I felt a pull._

**_Ahh... It seems your time is up. Do not worry. We will meet again. I'll always be there when you need some advice._ **

_That is what I'm worrying about and advice? Why would I need its advice?_

_The pull got stronger and I knew I had limited time._

_"Who are you?"_

**_Like I said before. I'm a friend._ **

_Before I could say ask anything else the pull increased and I was no longer in darkness._

* * *

**(August 10th, 1997)**

GASP

I launched up breathing in large gulps of air.

"Son of bitch!" Someone yelled and the car swerved. Also, I just realized I was in a car.

"Shit!" I screamed, grabbing onto the seat in front of me.

The car swerved to a stop and the man driving whipped around to look at me. His eyes were blown wide. A wide array of emotions were competing for dominance: fear, shock, relief, to name a few.

"Arden?" He said in disbelief.

He put the car in park and crawled over the seat to get to me. I was still in shock and was still processing what just happened. Coming back to life and almost getting into a car crash after kinda does something to a girl. But soon enough reality settled in. I wasn't in the dark anymore. I was in a car. I touched the leather seats and knew I was in Reaper. And the man in front of me was Dean. I was with Dean

Tears poured down my face and I launched myself into his arms. He locked me in an iron gripped embrace. He was never letting me go if he had anything to say about it. I felt my shirt dampen and realized that Dean was crying too.

"H-how? How are you back?" He muffled into my shirt. He was visibly shaking and all I could do was return his iron embrace.

Memories of what happened flashed through my mind.

I died. 

John Winchester killed me after I healed Dean from a gunshot wound that John purposely inflicted. Rage bubbled inside of me but was quelled by Dean's shaking sobs. I also remembered what I saw afterward. Was that place real? Or was it just a figment of my imagination?

Dean released me reluctantly and cupped his hands around my face, gazing at me as if he was recording every living detail of my face.

"How are you alive?" He asked again.

I wracked my brain for an answer, but I didn't have one.

"I-i don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a witch and regular bullets don't work on me?" I was drawing up loose straws. "I don't know Dean, but I'm back and I'm here," I said running my hand soothingly through his hair.

"I thought I lost you." He stroked my cheek. So much pain was present in his red puffy eyes, but also so much relief. He leaned in a kissed me like his life depended on it. " I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"What for?"

"It's all my fault."

Excuse me? What?

"Dean how this your fault? You didn't shoot me. If I remember correctly you actually stood in front of a gun to protect me."

"I still moved and you died." He said projecting his guilt and self-hate.

Was this man an idiot?

"Dean you got shot!... By your own fucking father trying to protect me. Of course, I was going to move you out of the way to heal you."

"I should have stopped you!" He yelled. "I should have remained in front of you, but I was too weak and you paid the price."

I cupped his face, wiping away his tears. "You are one of the strongest men I know."

"I'm only strong because of you and Sam. When you died, I felt like I couldn't breathe." Fresh tears spilled down his face, that I was quick to wipe away.

"It's okay Baby. I'm back." I consoled Dean.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Dean and I remained cuddled together in the back seat for what seemed like hours. We finally detangled when Dean and I were a little more put together.

"Why didn't you put a towel down?" I complained, seeing my blood stained the seats.

"Are you serious? You were dead!" He gave me an incredulous look.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now I have to replace the leather."

Dean rolled his eyes, but he was just happy that I was still here for him to roll his eyes at.

"Oh, here," He threw my keys, that I caught effortlessly. "You might want those back."

"So you've been driving my car too?" Dean gave a nonchalant shrug. "Huh, I did say you could drive if I died."

"Not funny." Dean deadpanned.

"A little funny." I teased. Dean didn't crack a smile.

Okay. Time to lay off the dying jokes for a while.

We got back on the road and continued on with Dean's original plan. A part of me was always touching Dean, not that he complained. After what we both been through it was safe to say we didn't want each other to leave each other's sight. We arrived at the salvage yard a little before sundown.

"What do we do know?" Dean asked as we walked inside.

"Nothing. All I want to do right now is sleep." I grabbed his hand. "In the arms of the man I love." I flashed him a smile and turned on the lights.

Except the lights wouldn't turn on. I shot Dean a look.

"Power outage?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't think so princess." He glanced around.

"Bobby?" I called out, but no answer. "Something's wrong."

"I left my gun in the car." He said lowly.

"Shit, I did too." I made eye contact with Dean. "Run,"

We ran back outside heading straight to the Mach 1. Dean was ahead of me and before I could make it to the car I felt a blunt force hit me in the head sending me into darkness.

* * *

I woke up in the darkness. I was in a chair. My hands and legs were tied. No, no, no,nonononno. I can't be back there. I can't spend another hundred years in the abyss. I can't-

"uhhgg," a voice groaned in the darkness. "Arden?"

My ears perked. "Dean?" I said in relief. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Before Dean could answer the lights turned on, blinding us for a second. I looked around when my eyes adjusted. We were in Bobby's basement.

"What the hell?" Dean spoke.

I turned my head to see him in a similar position next to me. He looked equally as confused. I tried muttering a spell to get out of my bindings, but my magic wasn't responding. Panic filled my eyes as I muttered spell after spell. Nothing worked.

"You're finally up." A familiar voice said.

Coming down the stairs was John Winchester. His face was swollen and bruised. I wondered how that happened, but a glance at Dean and I knew my answer.

"Magic isn't going to help you this time. That amulet around your neck prevents the wearer from accessing their magic." I looked down and for the first time, I noticed the amulet with a blood-red gem in the center. Ice filled my veins and I stared at the man in terror. John walked up to Dean and looked his son in the eyes. "I have to say, Dean, I'm disappointed in you son."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, struggling with the ropes around his wrists.

John's expression was unreadable. He turned away from Dean and walked to a table in front of us. It was covered in spell ingredients that he was putting into a bowl. Both Dean and I were confused. Why would John perform a spell? When he added the chicken feet I got my answer.

"No," I said panicking. 

I fought harder against the restraints, muttering more spells that didn't work because of the fucking amulet around my neck... Dean looked at me concerned.

"I see you recognize the spell," John said grinding the chicken feet.

"John no, please," I said tears forming in my eyes.

I'm not the type who usually begs, but after dying once I didn't want to die again and go back to that place.

"I would say I'm sorry, but... I'm not. You betrayed my family's trust. You dragged Dean into your mess. You got him to betray his family." John said angrily. He placed the bowl down and turned to face me. "You deserve everything that happens next."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked. When John didn't answer him he yelled it. "What are you going to do?!"

"It's a witch killing spell," I said to Dean.

"And this time you aren't coming back." John finished.

Dean's eyes widened and thrashed in his restraints. "NO!" He screamed.

Tears were streaming down my face. I don't think Dean could take me dying again. My wrist were raw and bloody from the ropes.

"You can't do this!" Dean yelled.

"I don't even recognize you," John said to Dean in disgust.

"John please I've done nothing wrong." I pleaded.

"But you will. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. No matter how much you claim to be innocent we both know the truth." John kneeled in front of me. "One day you'll become one of the witches that we hunt and the moral line will be too blurred for you to tell what's right and wrong. I'm doing you a favor."

My head dropped in defeat while Dean continued to thrash in his restraints. John went back to his spell and I looked at my struggling boyfriend.

"Dean," I said quietly. He didn't listen, too busy fighting the restraints. "Dean!" I said sharply, but again he refused to listen. "Please stop, you're hurting yourself." Blood was dripping from his wrists.

"No! I can't! I can't lose you again."

"At least I got to see you again," I said sadly.

"You aren't going to die!" He yelled at me.

I gave him a sad smile. Why does he always have to be so stubborn?

John turned back around, a bowl in his hand. The spell was complete. This was it.

"I love you," I said and Dean went ballistic.

"Dad, please stop you don't have to do this."

"So it's Dad again?" John spat back. "This is for your own good."

"No! Please! Take me instead! Kill me! I'll do anything!" Dean begged.

John paused. A calculating look formed as he gazed at his son. For a few moments, he didn't say anything. Which worried me. John's a smart man and I knew I wasn't going to like whatever he was planning.

"Anything?" John said seriously.

"Yes!" Dean yelled desperately.

"You really got your hooks deep into my boy," John said to me. John was unreadable. For as long as I've known him, I've never been able to sort out his emotions. He hid his true intentions behind his anger for the thing that killed his wife. His anger was so prominent that I could never feel anything else. "I think I could come up with a compromise."

Dean looked hopeful at John's words while I dreaded what this compromise would entail.

"You're a powerful witch Arden and it goes against every fiber of my being, but I'll let you live." What's the catch? No way is John doing this from the bottom of his heart. "If...you wipe his memory."

"What?" I said shocked. He couldn't really expect me to wipe Dean's memory.

"You heard me," John said.

"I-I can't— You don't understand—"

"I understand completely." John set the bowl down and grabbed my chin between his hand forcing me to make eye contact with him. I felt sick. "If you're powerful enough to come back to life then your powerful enough to wipe some memories. I want you to erase yourself from my son. I don't want a trace of you inside his head." I looked at him in horror. I tried to interrupt, but he didn't give me a chance. "I'll leave you two to discuss, but let me tell you, either way, you're leaving my son's life."

He walked up the basement steps leaving Dean and me alone. I couldn't speak. Both options would kill me. 

"You should do it," Dean said quietly.

I whipped my head towards Dean. "You can't be serious. Dean, you heard your father either way—"

"Either way nothing... At least you'll be alive." Dean looked defeated and broken. The sight broke my heart. I started breaking down.

"I can't lose you." I cried.

"Shhh. I'm sorry Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I can't watch you die again." Tears ran down his face.

"I can't even perform the spell," I said sobbing.

"What?"

"Memory spells are difficult and they vary from case to case. I don't have the precision to erase myself from you. They're too many risks. I could accidentally revert you to your eleven-year-old self. Or put you in a permanent vegetative state. I could kill you, Dean!" I yelled.

I love him and even thinking about doing this made me sick. Even if I could perfectly perform the spell it's immoral. It's borderline taking someone's free will away. It tiptoes the line between light and dark magic. I could put my own psyche at risk trying to perform these types of spells and I don't want to become the things we hunt.

"So that's it there's no hope," Dean said quietly. He sounded weak. "I can't live without you. When this is all done I'm going to strap myself into your car and I'm going to drive myself off a pier."

"No!" I said horrified.

"What other option is there?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, maybe not kill yourself!" I yelled back. "Stop acting like a selfish prick and learn to live without me!"

"Sorry Queenie, but I'm a selfish person." He said sternly.

He wasn't a selfish person. He's actually one of the most selfless people I know, but based on his expression I knew he would be inexorable. I guess everyone has their breaking point. I thought my parents were selfless, but where are they now? Dead, and soon Dean will be too unless I think of an alternative.

Come on Arden! You're smart. Hell, you're fucking genius, now figure something out! 

The memories of Gabrielle Turner flashed through my head. I wasn't able to save her, but I'll be damned if I couldn't prevent Dean's suicide.

I felt a familiar tickle in the back of my mind. Something I haven't felt since Gabby's death. **_I can help you save Dean._** It whispered. It was dark. It was wrong, but yet again it. sounded so convincing.

A flash of realization went through my mind like two wires sparking together to jump-start a car. _You're the voice, aren't you? From that place._

**_Yes._ **

****_And you're also the voice that tried to convince me to bring Gabby back._

**_Yes._ **

It was starting to make sense now. That's why it said we met because we have. 

_Why me? Why are you trying to get me to use dark magic?_

I thought back to when it was trying to get me to use a dark ritual to bring back Gabby.

**_You ignorant single-minded girl._ **

_EXCUSE ME?!_ Single-minded and ignorant are the last things I would describe myself as.

**_Magic is neither light nor dark, good or bad. It is just magic. A tool, to be used however you wish._ **

_It's a drug, addictive, corrupting—_

**_That sounds like a personal problem... I can not force you to do anything... I am just a source of knowledge. Use me how you like... I can give you a spell that would save you, your lover, and satisfy your lover's father... Are you willing to accept my services?_ **

It was tempting and I was running out of time. Could I really be picky in a situation like this?

**_You failed with Gabrielle. Are you willing to learn from your mistakes?_ **

_You didn't answer my first question. Why me?_

**_I believe I have already answered this question. You're an important piece to a future puzzle, but you have a lot to learn. When you are ready, I'll be ready._ **

That really didn't answer my question, but I have more pressing matters. 

_What's the spell._

While I was talking to the voice in my head Dean was looking at me in concern. 

"Arden?" The sound of his voice brought me back to reality. 

"I think I have a plan," I said somberly.

Dean didn't say anything and I continued to speak. I told him my plan while trying to prevent myself from shedding more tears. This was going to be hard for both of us, but we both didn't want each other to die. When I finished Dean's somber face matched mine. He reluctantly nodded, not trusting himself to speak. We waited for John to join us, both dreading what was going to happen next. Moments later we were alerted by John's footsteps. Our time was up.

"Have you made a decision?" John asked.

"Yes... But I can't do exactly what you've asked." I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked. I told John about the possible risks of erasing all me from Dean's memory and proposed an alternative. "And this will work?"

I nodded.

"What do you need?" He asked and I mentally sighed in relief that he wasn't completely heartless.

"Just this amulet off."

John grabbed the bowl that contained the witch killing spell as a precaution and cut my restraints.

"One step out of line and you're dead." He says to me.

I nodded and took the amulet off. Immediately I felt the pleasant comfort of my magic flow through my veins. I look to Dean who's been silent since his father's arrival. We made eye contact and he gave me a nod to proceed. I approached him and laid my hands on both sides of his head. Unconsciously my fingers stroked his hair and I only realized my actions when Dean comfortably moaned at the sensation.

"I love you," He whispered to me.

"I love you too,"

I brought my lips to his. I tried sending all my love and emotion into the kiss, which made him reciprocate. Both of us were unwilling to break the connection, but we were interrupted.

"finish the spell," John said gruffly.

When Dean and I broke the kiss, we glared at John. I turned back to Dean.

"Close your eyes," I whispered. It looked like he wanted to resist, but we both knew what the alternative would be if he didn't. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. I channeled my magic into my hands. **_You know what to do._**

**"Calma an inntinn. Leig a-steach mi. Tog ciste dhomh airson rudan a chuir a-steach. Smaoinich air na rudan a tha mi airson falach agus cuir iad sa bhroilleach a-staigh. Aon uair 's gu bheil e glaiste cha chuimhnich thu. Cha smaoinich thu, Cha dèan thu cinnteach. Gus an latha thig mi air ais leis an iuchair. Fosglaidh mi a 'bhroilleach agus leigidh mi iad an-asgaidh."**

As I recited the spell I released my magic into Dean. I opened my eyes and I was in Dean's mind. This spell wasn't like normal memory spells. It was designed to take a few key moments from a memory and lock them in a mental chest. Then alter the original memory so the host doesn't have any questions. The original memories were still there, but they were now repressed.

I sifted through Dean's head picking memories, altering them, then sealing away the originals. After the process was done I knew more about Dean Winchester than anyone else.

I slowly retreaded my magic from his head. It was done. I stumbled back, the spell used a lot of magic and I was feeling a strain on my body. I wiped the trickle of blood from my nose and gave John a nod.

"He'll be out for a bit." I untied Dean's restraints and healed his wrist. "There's no evidence of this...incident ever happening. I suggest moving him to a bed. I assume he'll have more questions if he wakes in Bobby's basement."

John set the witch killing spell back on the table and went to his son. "What does he think happened?" John asked.

"He now thinks we had a few bad fights over the summer that lead to a major one during the hunt, which almost got us killed...When he wakes up you'll tell him that he was thrown against a tree and was knocked unconscious. Then you explain how we got to Bobby's." A few tears escaped me. He looked at me as if he was saying 'And then what are you going to do?' I sighed. "Then I keep my distance."

"Good."

He lifted Dean onto his shoulders and took him upstairs. I stayed in the basement and took care of the witch killing spell. I didn't want John to have second thoughts. **_You did well. The spell was perfect._**

"Oh, shut up!" I said aloud. The headache I was currently sporting didn't need an ominous voice.

When I finished disposing of the spell I walked upstairs to wait for Dean to wake. I found Bobby and Sam asleep. Bobby was at his desk and Sam was in one of the guest rooms. Turns out John drugged them with benzodiazepines before we got here. They were knocked out and completely oblivious to my almost murder. I didn't think I could hate John more, but I was wrong.

"What the—?" I heard Dean."Son of bitch, my head."

John passed me and went into the room following his part of the plan.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son it's me. Took a big hit. How's your head?" John questioned.

It felt awkward listening in on their conversation so I went downstairs. I heard more groaning coming from Bobby's office. Bobby was waking up and he was not a happy camper.

"Arden? What the hell happened?"

"You were drugged," I said, not having the energy to ease into it. I leaned on the wall for support.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I literally just told you old man." I snapped.

"Hey! Watch the attitude." Bobby took a good look at me and his features formed into a look of concern. What he saw didn't resemble his lively goddaughter. Instead, he saw a broken shell of a person."What's wrong?"

"The cat's out of the bag."

"Did Dean find out?" Bobby asked concerned.

I gave him an incredulous look. He couldn't be serious.

"What? He's known since I was twelve... or at least he used to." I muttered the last bit. I did not have the mental energy for this. "What rock have you been living under? I was talking about John."

Bobby's eyes bulged. He lifted an unfinished glass of whiskey and started putting things together.

"John drugged me." I nodded my head giving him a silent 'duh, I just told you.'

"He tried to kill me in the basement. Had me and Dean tied up like some slasher film." I thought it best to leave out that he killed me once already until we had everything situated. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No,"

Bobby came around and hugged me. Something he rarely does. I felt my resolve break and started crying for what felt like the millionth time, into his shirt. I hate crying, especially in front of people. I'm more of an "if you need to cry go cry in the shower' type of gal, and crying is making me feel even more pathetic than I've been feeling.

When I settled down, I told him what John made me do. Bobby is a grumpy man, but I never have seen him this angry.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

"After I finish my part of the deal."

Bobby looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Why in hell would ya honor that deal? He just tried to kill you!"

I gave Bobby a sad, weak smile. "Because we both know you're not really going to kill, John Winchester and if I don't complete my end of the deal, he's going to tell every hunter that he knows that I'm a witch... And if that happens my life is over."

Bobby was stewing in anger and hatred.

"Just get the shotgun ready, just in case he tries to double-cross." I turned to leave the room. "I want them out as soon as possible."

I slowly walked back up the stairs. My body fighting me every step of the way.

"Arden!" I looked down the hallway I saw Sam waiting outside the room Dean and John were in. "You're okay!" The fourteen-year-old ran up to me and gave me a hug.

A smile forced its way onto my face. He was growing up so fast. He was only an inch or two shorter than me, but probably in the next year, he'll outgrow me. I hugged him back savoring my little munchkin.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just sore and tired. How about you" I asked remembering Sam's serious injuries. I shuttered at the thought of what would happen if I didn't get to him in time. **_You're secret would have been safe._**

I internally rolled my eyes. _Who asked you? Fuck off!_

I couldn't imagine a world without little Sammy. A world without him would be a sad world.

"oh yeah, I'm fine... Huh, it's funny. I can't actually remember what happened. I thought for a second I was..." He paused laughing awkwardly. "It's crazy... I thought I had my stomach ripped open. Must have been some hard hit to the head."

"Well, you don't look like you have a concussion." I didn't need Sam figuring out I had magic too. "Let's be happy you didn't really get your stomach ripped open. I would have missed you munchkin."

"Oh, God! Not that nickname. I'm almost as tall as you."

I nudged him playfully. "You'll always be my little Munchkin," I said in a baby voice that made Sam groan playfully.

"I'm out of here. Go be mean to your boyfriend." Sam laughed going downstairs.

"Yeah... will do," I said to myself. I was happy for a second.

I walked into the room without knocking. John and Dean's conversation stopped. John shot me a glare while Dean looked relieved that I looked okay.

"You didn't knock," John said.

I shrugged. "It's my house." I walked to the other side of Dean's bed and held his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that you're here." He shot me a wink and felt myself smile.

"You can leave now John."

Surprisingly John listened, which shocked me and Dean.

"Did I imagine that?" Dean said shocked.

"Only if we both imagined it."

I turned to face Dean, grimacing at a flare of pain. Dean noticed right away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah,... How about you? Took a nasty hit."

Dean being Dean shrugged it off. "Just a headache,"

"Hey do remember my twelfth birthday?"I asked.

Dean gave me a weird look. "I think so. The details are a little fuzzy."

"You don't remember climbing on top of cars like a dumbass?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" Dean laughed. " We were hanging out in that van hippy van, listening to music and chowing down on junk food...Ha, we decide to climb the pile of cars—"

"Excuse me? We? If I remember correctly and I do. You decided to climb and I was trying to get your ass down."

"Yeah, that sounds like you. Always killing the party...jeez I'm kidding. Don't look at me like that." He raised his hands in surrender as I shot him a deadly glare. He sighed. "I should have listened to you...Fell and broke my arm. I remember Dad ripped me a new one when he found out."

"Is that all you remember?" I asked hesitantly. _Please remember._

"Yeah? It was seven years ago Queenie, you can't expect me to remember every detail. We don't all have a perfect memory like you." He teased.

I gave him a small nod. It worked. The spell worked. Dean didn't remember me saving his life. Dean didn't remember I had magic.

I tried to mask how upset I was, but Dean was able to read me like a book. "What is it? Somethings bothering you."

"Nothings botherin—"

"Arden," Dean gave me a scolding look. "What's wrong."

_You and Dean both agreed to this._ But why does it have to be so hard?

"I think I'm done hunting." I hesitantly said. _Just follow the plan, Arden_.

Dean gave me a confused look. "What do you mean you think you're done."

"I don't want to be a hunter anymore." _You liar._

"Just like that? You want to stop hunting? What about all the people we save?"

He was getting angry.

"I want a normal life." _You can never have a normal life._

"What about me! I'm not normal!" He yelled. "I'm a hunter, Arden. I'm not normal, I don't live a normal life. If you want a normal life does that mean you don't want to be with me?" I dropped my gaze and I swear that I could hear Dean's heart shatter. It took every bit of will power in me to resist wrapping my arms around him. "Sweetheart I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that."

"N-no you're right," I said trying not to break down.

"No, I'm not Sweetheart." He said urgently. I could feel his panic. "I'm always wrong remember? You're the smart one in the relationship."

The sounds of Bobby and John yelling distracted us for a second before I turned back to Dean.

"Think about it, Dean. We've been fighting all summer and our last one almost got you killed. Maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't—"

"No, please." Tears weld up in his eyes. "Don't end this. We can work this out. I'm sorry about the fights. I don't even remember what they were about." _Yeah, because I planted those memories._

Dean was desperate. His emotions were all over the place.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I want a normal life, and you're not going to give up hunting...I think it's time we break up."

Dean and I were both openly crying. I hated myself. I never wanted to lie to him or hurt him. I promised to never leave him and I did just that.

"Sweetheart, please," Dean begged.

"We're done, Dean."

I quickly left the room. Leaving a heartbroken man. His emotions were crashing into me, love, heartbreak, betrayal, guilt, self-loathing, self-hate, worthlessness.

I rushed downstairs and saw Bobby and John arguing. I went right up to John and pushed him.

"It's done you son of a bitch! It's done! I hope you're happy!" I cried

As usual, John didn't show any emotion, but I bet he was riveting to himself.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Bobby said coldly. The sound of a shotgun cocking drew my attention towards Bobby. "Now get off my property before I blast you full of buckshot."

I wanted to say something, but I did tell him to grab a shotgun.

"What's going on?" The voice was monotoned and numb. I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Were leaving son," John said leaving the house.

"Yes sir," Dean replied. Daddy had his soldier again.

Bobby followed them outside. His shotgun trained on John.

"Sam get in the car we're leaving," John commanded.

Sam was sitting on the porch a book opened on his lap.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"I said get in the car, Sam." John snapped, not wanting to deal with insubordination.

"But I want to know what's going on?" Sam protested.

Sam looked at me for answers but froze at my disheveled face. He then noticed the shotgun in Bobby's hand and silently asked what was going on. I shook my head silently telling him that things went to shit.

"Just listen to Dad, Sam," Dean said going straight to the front seat.

Sam looked like he didn't want to leave me in the state I was, but his dad was getting more impatient by the second. He gave me an apologetic look and went into the backseat of the Impala. 

"Get off my property Winchester and never come back," Bobby said menacingly. 

John got into the Impala drove off and as it drove farther away I felt apart of me leave with it. The part that belonged to Dean.


	21. The Grimm (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Somewhat Late Halloween Chapters! Yay! Part 2 should be out sometime this weekend. Enjoy :)

**ARDEN POV ( October** **30th** , **1997 )**

I hate writing essays. It's been by far the most tedious thing I've had to do since starting college. Especially when you have to write a 10,000-word essay on medieval medicine and how it connects to magic and faith. I rubbed my bleary eyes and looked around me. I've been awake for over a day, doing assignments, studying for tests, you know college stuff. The library was deserted, but that's what I get for studying in the library at eleven at night on a Friday the night before Halloween. Most people were out partying and making bad decisions. Not me I guess. Kinda regretting declaring my major and minor so early. At Harvard, you don't have to declare a major till sophomore year. Why did I decide to declare so early!?... I don't fucking know?! I'm an overachiever, it's kinda in the description. I was officially majoring in Folklore studies focusing on the occult and was minoring in experimental psychology.

After writing about 2,000 words I decided that would be a good stopping point. I packed up my textbooks and left the library giving the librarian at the front desk a quick wave good night. You could hear the distant hollerings of drunk idiots partying in the Harvard houses (Harvard's version of frat houses). My roommate Kathrine was most likely at one of those houses.

Kathrine or Kat as she liked to be called was an awesome roommate. We hit it off on the first day. She was everything that you could want in a roommate and a friend. My only issue was that she was constantly flirting with guys. Which I don't have a problem with. What I do have a problem with is when she decides to bring these boys back to our dorm. There's nothing like having to got to sleep with loud moans and grunts on the other side of the wall. At least we both had separate bedrooms. She tried bringing me out tonight, but I refused. Cause I soon learned that when you go out partying with Kat boys tended to flirt with her and by extension me and I wasn't ready for that. I had to make it up to her though. I had to promise I'd go with her to the Cabot House costume party. We're even going to coordinate our costumes; both of us were going to be sexy flappers from the 1920s.

I inwardly cringed at the attention me and Kat were going to draw. I didn't like people looking at me and thinking I was sexy; I didn't want that type of attention, besides I wasn't looking for another relationship. My breakup with Dean was only two months ago and I was still depressed about it. I haven't been able to have a peaceful night's sleep since guilt and shame haunted my dreams. I missed him so much. Both me and Bobby haven't been in any contact with the Winchesters since the incident. I constantly find myself thinking about them. Worrying about them. _How was Dean doing? Was Sam alright?_ I couldn't contact them. John Winchester would literally have my head if I tried.

I started walking back to my dorm, longing for the comfort of my bed. Tomorrow was Halloween aka Samhain for the witch community. Samhain is basically New Year for witches. It signifies the end of the summer and harvest months and introduces the dark, cold, and dead months of winter. It's also the time when the veil between the dead and the living is the thinnest and most witches and pagans practicers use it to honor family and friends who passed away. I had a small alter prepared in my room for my Mom and Dad and Gabrielle Turner in honor of the holiday.

I continued my walk when I felt an eerie feeling come over me like someone dipped me in ice water. I wanted to ignore the feeling, but living with a grumpy old hunter for six years makes overlooking these types of things a little difficult. I sighed tiredly. I abandoned my previous intentions of walking back to my dorm and followed the eerie energy. It led me to an alley on the edge of campus right next to one lecture halls.

_Please don't be a dead body. Please don't be a dead body._

I went further into the alley and saw a figure slumped against the wall. When I got closer I could tell it was a guy maybe around my age. I couldn't tell with the ninja costume he had on. _Maybe he's sleeping._ I got closer and could see a gaping hole in his chest. _Damn it, poor ninja._

I sighed. This is just great. Note the sarcasm.

I froze when I heard a low growling sound. _Shit_. I was not prepared for this situation. All of my weapons were stashed in my car and I was nowhere near my car.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and quickly turned and raised my hands. If this thing tries anything I'm going to lite its ass on fire. I locked eyes with a pair of amber eyes. A dark furry mass slowly approached me. It looked like a dog. It well could have been a dog, but I wasn't taking any chances.

As it approached I noticed it limping. It was injured. I felt a tickle of emotion come from the animal. It was scared and confused. I was confused. Normally I couldn't pick up on animal emotions. I looked closer and could tell it was a dog. A very large dog. I lowered my hands a little bit.

"Hey, buddy?" I said in a gentle voice. The animal whimpered. "It's okay. Come here" I patted my leg trying to get the dog to come. I didn't know what compelled me to summon the dog, but part of me said it didn't mean any harm. 

If someone saw me now they would think I was insane, standing in an alley calling to an injured dog with a dead body a couple of feet away from me. I silently prayed to all the gods I knew that the dog didn't have rabies... or wasn't a skinwalker. I also prayed that I wouldn't get caught by the police.

The dog slowly limped to me and I hesitantly held my hand out for it to sniff. The dog didn't bite me which I guessing was a good sign. I slowly moved my hand to pet the dog's head. Surprisingly it let me. After just a few pets the dog nuzzled into my leg asking for more pets, which I gave. I drew my hand back when I felt something wet. It was blood, but not from the dead body. The dog's front right leg had some painfully deep gashes.

"That doesn't look good," I muttered. The dog seemed to agree and gave a painful whine.

The dog didn't have a collar, so there wasn't an owner I could call and I really didn't want to wait for someone to find me with a dead body a few feet away from me. I was tempted to just leave, but the dog gave me some seriously pathetic puppy eyes.

"Damn it," I said to the dog. " Those puppy eyes are as good as Sam's. Fuck! I'm going to regret this... Come on." I patted the outside of my leg and left the alley, the dog limping behind me. It's tail wagging a little, probably happy that I wasn't abandoning it.

I know what you're thinking. 'Arden did you seriously just leave a dead body in an alley?' Yes. Yes, I did. It's not like the body was in some remote location or anything. Someone would stumble across it. The body would easily be found in the morning if not sooner.

We slowly made our way back to my dorm. I casted an illusion spell on the dog to make it appear invisible when we got closer to the building. I didn't need to be questioned and reprimanded by security guards for having a dog.

"You better keep your muzzle shut," I said to the dog. The dog gave a quiet ruff in acknowledgment. "I hope that means yes."

I opened the door to the dorms and heard a piercing scream. I guess someone found the body.

I let the dog in and casually walked by the front desk, not making eye contact with the security guard. I took the stairs up to the third floor and walked to the very end of the hallway to mine and Kat's suite. I ushered the dog inside and straight to my room, locking the door.

I turned sighing in relief. I can't believe that worked. I looked at the dog and in the light, I could see it a lot better. The dog looked like a german shepherd, a very big german shepherd. It was almost half my height. The dog also had the most beautiful black fur and amber-brown eyes I've ever seen. If I was Cruella Deville I would make a coat out of its fur. I could also see the ugly gashes on its front leg.

"You poor thing."

I crouched down and gently placed my hands on its leg. The dog flinched but didn't run away. I felt the familiar rush of magic flow to my fingertips and into the dog's leg. The dog bristled not expecting the magical sensation but remained still. The skin knitted itself back together and soon it looked like nothing ever happened. The dog gave a happy bark and licked my cheek.

"I guess that was a thank you." I laughed. "You're welcome. I guess I can't keep calling you it." I leaned down and looked underneath the dog. "You've been a very good boy."

I laid on the bed and patted the space next to me, signaling the dog to lay next to me. He jumped up and settled into my side. I started petting his soft fur and felt him relax at my touch. He reminded me of the Grimm from Harry potter who was really _Sirius Black. Hmm Sirius, maybe that's what I'll call him._ I kept petting him till I started to dose off. I didn't realize how tired I was till I laid down. I felt comforting energy coming from him that sent me into the realm of slumber.

I woke up to the sound of the main door opening. I looked at the dog next to me and silently cursed.

"Oh no," I launched off the bed startling the dog and ran out the room closing the door behind me. "Hey!"

Kat looked at me confused. "Hey," She was in a short leather skirt with a crop top and a leather jacket. I quickly looked at the clock. _Three AM, I've only been asleep for a few hours._

"Okay, Okay Okay. Before you get pissed off, look, I just want you to know that I stumbled across him and he was hurt so I brought him to our place and healed him up. He didn't track any mud. Just wanted to be pet afterward. I-I figured he could stay the night and we could try to find him a home tomorrow." I slowly walked back towards my bedroom door and opened it, keeping my eyes on my roommate.

Kat's eyes widened, then gave an approving nod. "He can stay the night." She said in a flirtatious voice.

I turned and my eyes widened when I saw a muscular shirtless guy on my bed. The fuck, two seconds ago he was a dog. "Excuse me for a moment," I said to Kat and went into my bedroom closing the door. I rushed over to the guy.

"All right, who the hell are you?" I said lowly so Kat couldn't hear us.

"Oh come on Arden, I'm hurt. You really don't recognize me?"

I looked him over again and my jaw dropped. He changed a lot. He was taller and more muscular and his face was more sculpted. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize him the second I saw him, but in my defense, he was a dog seconds ago.

"E-Elijah? My gods." I took a step back trying to process.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me." He gave a slight chuckle. That's why I could feel the dog's emotions. That dog was really a person and not just any person, but my ex-boyfriend. And speaking of emotions his's were all over the place, but mainly I could sense his fear. He was scared. "Please don't run away. I-I need your help. I don't know what's happening to me."

I didn't realize it, but I had been backing away from him. Maybe he was the thing that killed the ninja. I stopped and took a breath. He's not attacking me now, which is a good sign. Right?

"Did you kill him?" I asked. Dreading the more obvious answer. "That guy in the alley, did you kill him?"

"What?! No!" He said in horror. "I know what it looks like, but I didn't kill him. I smelled blood and went to investigate. That's when I found the body and... and the thing that killed him. It saw me and that's when..." He touched his shoulder. The same shoulder that was injured.

Why couldn't things be black and white? Everything would be simpler... But that's the John Winchester way and I refuse to be him.

"What are you even doing here?" I sighed.

"I go to school here. I was accepted by their business program." He replied.

I looked at him in shock, but then I remembered how smart Elijah was. He was never as smart as me, but that didn't mean he didn't get good grades. We were both on the honor roll and his athletic prowess probably got him a pick at any ivy league school of his choice. And he just had to choose Harvard.

"When did you get bit?" I asked.

"Bit? What are you talking about?"

"Think Elijah!" I said sternly. "You had to have been bit by something, that is the only explanation I can think to explain how you were just a dog moments ago."

"What, like a werewolf or something?" He said incredulously.

"Or a skinwalker."

Elijah looked at me like I grew another head. "A what?"

"A skinwalker. They can turn themselves into an animal at will. Werewolves turn partially into a wolf and only during the peak of the lunar cycle." I walked to my dresser picking up a silver necklace. "But all of them have a weakness to silver." I walked to him and touched my necklace to his arm.

"Was that supposed to do something?" He asked giving me a strange look.

My jaw dropped again as I pressed the silver necklace to his arm again. "It's silver, It's supposed to burn," I said shocked.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure it's silver?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey don't get mad at me because it's not burning me... And why are you trying to burn me?"

I didn't get it. How was this possible?

"I'm not trying to burn you... Well, I am, but I'm just trying to prove a point. Why isn't this working?"

"Are you sure I am what you say I am?" He asked. I shot him a glare. "Hey I know you're not used to being wrong, but can you think about it for a second?"

Fuck he was right. Damn it! I hate being proven wrong. I never heard of a shifter being able to resist silver. Do I even want him to be a shifter? Something killed that guy and the obvious suspect was him, but I knew it wasn't. Elijah wasn't a murder. 

"How did this even happened?" I asked. "When did you start-"

"Having the urge to play fetch?"

"This is serious Elijah. You were a dog."

"And you don't think I know that?! It's taking all that I have not to book myself to the nearest psychiatric facility. I don't know what's going on!" He spat. He was trembling and for some reason, all I wanted to do was comfort him. Maybe it's because we used to date, but something about this seemed similar and different all at the same time. Without thinking I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and just like a light switch his body stopped shaking and I felt him relax in my arms. "I started changing a few days after freshman move-in. I was at a party taking shots, flirting with... girls, then I go outside to take a piss, and the next thing I know I'm furry and on all fours taking a leak on a tree.

I woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover and I thought the whole turning into a dog thing was just a dream, but a week later I turned on the way to my public speaking class. It used to be a once a week thing, but it's been happening more often. This is my third time this week changing and I have zero ideas on how to stop it."

He slumped over in defeat. His hands gripping his hair in frustration. I couldn't see all of his face, but I could make out the glistening streak of tears.

"Will figure this out, Elijah. Despite our breakup, I still care. I might not have the same feelings, but I still consider you a friend." I said to him while rubbing little circles on his back.

"Thanks"

We sat there in peaceful silence till a loud knock startled the two of us.

"Guys?!" My loud obnoxious roommate yelled. "I know you're probably doing the nasty, but you both should see this."

Normally I would have told her to shut up and she would reply with one of her childish comebacks, but her voice didn't have the same teasing tone that it usually had.

I looked at Elijah and apparently, we were already on the same wavelength. I went to my closet and grabbed an overly large sweatshirt and tossed it to Elijah.

"Here it may be a bit small, but it's all I got for you in the clothing department." I was about to open the door when I heard him chuckle. I turned and gave him an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"If I remember correctly this was one of my favorite sweatshirts that you stole and refused to give back while we were dating." He said lifting his former Marshal High school baseball sweatshirt.

I immediately flushed red in embarrassment. " Oh my god, you can have it back."

"Why thank you." He said slipping the sweatshirt on. It was a little snug on him due to how much he's grown since sophomore year of high school. "It's so nice to be reunited with such a cherished item. Brings a tear to my eye." He wiped an imaginary tear.

I playfully punched his arm which he feigned hurt. It was weird how easily we slipped into our old habits.

We both walked out of my room and saw Kat wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes glued on the TV.

"Okay Kat, what was so important," I asked.

She responded by turning up the TV.

" _Moments ago a body was found in an alley next to one of Harvard College's lecture halls. Police were called after two college students stumble upon the body after a night of partying. The body was found with his chest torn open. A driver's license found on the body confirms the identification of twenty-year-old male, Joshua Binx. Police are unsure of the cause of death but are speculating a possible animal attack. Police are warning locals and college students and encouraging people to stay indoors and not travel alone. More updates will be announced later tonight._ "

My eyes widened. _Well, that didn't take long._ I looked at Elijah. He was still staring at the TV, his mouth parted open.

"You were at the library tonight, right?" Kat spoke from underneath her blanket. "That guy was found close to the library. That could have been you." She said with concern.

She wasn't wrong. That could have been me... If I wasn't a hunter. If I wasn't a witch.

"Let's be fortunate it wasn't me," I said. I went to her on the couch and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into me, whimpering slightly. "It's okay, We're okay."

I soothed Kat till she fell asleep. Elijah helped me get her into her bed. Then we returned to my room.

"We need to figure out what you are. What that thing that was." I yawned, pulling books out from underneath my bed.

_"_ Hey," He said grabbing my arm. "You need to sleep."

I wanted to argue, but I was exhausted. I haven't slept in... forty-two hours, give or take due to naps. He guided me to my bed.

"Will figure everything out in the morning and that includes how you know all this shit and how you healed me." He said. My eyes widened at the prospect of him discovering my magic. "Don't think I didn't notice. I may have been a dog, but if you haven't realized it yet, I'm slightly more intelligent than your average dog."

I wanted to explain myself, but he gently pushed me against the mattress.

"Tomorrow." He whispered gently.

Elijah turned off the light. In the dark, he was moving and an extra blanket on the floor making himself a place to sleep.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," I said quietly.

"I guess I could sleep on the couch." He said, grabbing the blanket.

"I meant, we could share," I said awkwardly.

What was I doing? The couch was fine. He would be comfortable, but part of me wanted him close to me.

"I don't know if you noticed, but that bed is a little small." He gestured to my twin size bed.

"You could try shifting?"

He stilled. "I...I haven't tried"

Before I could say anything else, Elijah dropped down on all fours.

"Elijah?"

He groaned a reply, trying to shift himself. The groan transformed into a whine, then silence.

"Elijah?" I questioned. I leaned over the side of the bed, but I jumped back when a dark shape leaped onto the bed. "Fuck!" I gasped. "Damn it, Elijah, you scared the shit out of me."

Elijah humphed as if mocking me.

"Well glad you find scaring me amusing."

I placed my hand on him, running through his black fur. He nuzzled into me, giving a content sigh. I felt my eyelids droop as I continued to pet him.

"Goodnight Elijah,"

For the first time since my breakup with Dean, I had a peaceful night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back. Did anyone expect to see Elijah back? I did, but that because I'm the writer.


	22. The Grimm (Part 2)

**ARDEN POV (October 31st, 1997)**

Last night was the first peaceful night sleep I’ve gotten since my break up with Dean. Since then my dreams have been flooded with visions, but they’re too muddled to decipher a clear message. It’s frustrating; I used to have all sorts of clear vivid visions when I was a kid and now I can’t even make out one. It used to be so simple, but I haven’t had a vision since I was a kid. My last vision happened the day I met Dean. I was eleven years old, my parents were just killed and this little boy offered to sleep next to me so I wasn’t alone. The vision sent me to a time when I and Dean were a lot older. My memory was a little foggy on the details, but when I think about it now, I wonder if that vision will ever come to light. Could I change what I envisioned? Does this mean that Dean and I will be reunited? Or did me agreeing to John’s request sever that future? 

I rubbed the sleep out of my eye. Despite having a good night's rest, I woke up early to do research. I needed to know what Elijah was and I needed to know what killed that guy last night and kill it before it kills anyone else. Speaking of Elijah, I turn to look at my bed, and on it was a large, black, furry dog curled into a tight ball…snoring. I silently laughed at the sight. Last night was the first time he tried shifting purposely and it worked; which for us is a good thing. It means that he’ll eventually be able to control when he shifts. I’ve been pouring over multiple books trying to figure out exactly what Elijah was. I never knew of a shifter that was immune to silver. I even gave Bobby a call asking for his expertise. Of course, he made me explain why I needed the information and I wasn’t going to hide anything from him, so I explained everything. He was surprised to hear that Elijah was back in my life and after a brief discussion… cough, cough,… argument he told me he’d call me if he found anything. And with Bobby working on whatever the hell Elijah was, I could focus on this hunt that has so rudely disrupted my normal college experience.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:45 am. I grabbed one of my shoes preparing to chuck it at the sleeping German Shepard. Is it consider animal abuse when said animal is really an annoying nineteen-year-old boy? Hmm, I’ll take my chances. _Sorry PETA_.

Elijah jumped or more like spazzed when the shoe collided with his back.

“Get up, Padfoot. It’s almost eleven and we have work to do.”

Elijah gave me a brief growl before shifting back to his human self.

“Hey! You did it. You shifted on your own.” I said proudly. He then promptly picked up the shoe I threw at him and threw it back at me. “Hey! Uncalled for.”

“And throwing it at me in the first place was? ” He sassed. I guess he had a point. I also took notice that he avoided acknowledging my latter comment. “What are you working on?” He asked, looking at all the open books that were not on my desk when we both went to sleep.

“Doing research. We got to figure out what killed that guy last night.” I responded.

“Excuse me? We? When did it become our responsibility to involve ourselves with that… thing?”

“Since you were found at the crime scene as a dog,” I said matter of factually. I could tell by his dumbfounded face that he had too many opinions and questions in his head. I guess this was as good of a time as any to give him the talk. “Okay, Elijah sit down and shut up because I’m going to give you a lot of information. You can ask questions when I’m done.”

Surprisingly he didn’t argue. In fact, he followed my instructions to a tee. _Good dog_. I started telling him about the supernatural and how there are people out there, saving people by hunting these things. I then proceeded to explain how I healed him. I told him about magic, about me being a witch, and with that, I felt an immense weight lift off my shoulders. The last person I told was Dean when we were eleven and twelve and It was honestly a relief to have someone else know about my magic, especially when I had to erase Dean’s memories.

After my whole speech, I sat back and waited; letting Elijah sit and process the load of insanity I just spewed. He was quiet for a while and he didn’t look at me the whole time. When he finally turned and looked me in the eyes, I knew he was finally ready to talk. I just hoped he wouldn’t call me crazy and leave.

“So,… you kill monsters.”

“Yep,” I said with a nod.

“and ghosts,” he said and I nodded. “And you’re a witch.” I hummed in agreement, letting him slowly come to terms. “and your family were also witches and …hunters?” He questioned.

“Yeah, you got the term right.”

“Holy shit?” He breathed. “Holy fucking shit! Do you know how crazy this sounds!?” I nodded. Elijah got up from his chair and started pacing. “And I’m apart of it now. I’m a…shifter? And now I’m going to get hunted.”

“No,” I said sternly. I got up from my chair and stopped him before he could make a divot in my floor from all his pacing. “I won’t allow that to happen. You haven't killed anyone have you?”

“What?! No!” he said alarmed.

“Then I won’t let any hunter hunt you. You have my word.” I promised.

“I guess that’s one less thing I have to worry about.” He muttered.

I felt bad for him. He had the rug pulled from under him. There was no way he could go back to the life he lived before, no matter how hard he tried.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m not leaving you to deal with this alone.” I reach out and hugged him, feeling tiny next to him. He hugged back and I could sense the relief that settled into him. “I still need to hunt the thing that killed that guy last night. You’re welcome to join me, but I understand if you want to sit this out.” I said releasing him.

“Y-yeah,” he said hesitantly.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“No, but it’s the right thing to do. The cops don’t know shit about any of this and if we don’t do it who else will. Don’t get me wrong I’m terrified, but I don’t think I could live with myself if I sat back knowing I could have done something, while others died.”

I gained a newfound respect for Elijah. I always knew he was a good guy, but this was different. I remember how we broke up and the boy who broke up with me seemed entirely different from the man he is now. He’s grown up, physically and in maturity.

“Okay, then we got work to do,” I said

* * *

We spent the day in the library. I had Elijah researching lore, giving him seemingly endless amounts of books about shifters, skinwalkers, and lycanthropy. If he was going to be apart of this life he needed all the knowledge he could get, unfortunately for him, that meant reading endless amounts of books.

I was using the library’s computer looking for any more details about the case. Joshua Binx was found in an alley with his heart missing. The chest was torn open with bite and claw marks all over his body. Police have announced his death as an animal attack. I was in the middle of reading one of the released articles when I was startled by arms wrapping around me from behind.

‘So this is where you’ve been.” She announced. I heard the distinct shushing sound from a nearby librarian.

“Oh my god, Kat,” I said in relief. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Hey we need to coordinate our outfits for the Cabot House Halloween Party. ” Kat asked.

“Uhh” Shit, I totally forgot about the party. I also forgot it was Halloween. My Samhain plans will have to be put on hold.

Her eyes widened at my pathetic response.

“No, you are not ditching.”

“Kat, I’m sorry, I know I promised -“

“Exactly, you promised. So I’m not going to stop bothering you until you agree and that means-“ she grabbed a chair from the table nearby. “Not leaving your side.”

Damn it, Kat. I needed to think of something fast. Knowing Kat, I knew she was serious.

“Okay I’ll go but I’m going to be late. I have a huge paper due and I’m almost finished.” I said slightly fibbing. I did have a paper, doesn’t mean I was going to finish it tonight.

“God! Fine,” she said in exasperation. “But you’re getting wasted with me one way or another.” I shook my head at her. “ By the way, who was that guy last night and how was he.”

I immediately turned red. “Umm… he’s my ex,” I said awkwardly.

“Dean?!” She almost shouted.

“Oh my god shut up,” I said harshly. “No, he isn’t Dean. He’s my ex before Dean, Elijah, and no we didn’t have sex. He just spent the night.”

Kat looked like she wanted to ask more, but one glare from me shut her up.

“Well, you should bring him to the party tonight. Who knows maybe you’ll get back together.”

I shuttered at the thought of getting back with Elijah. No thank you.

Kat eventually got bored and left me to my own devices. It was a few more hours of researching before Elijah approached me with a book in hand.

“Hey, how’s lore duty,” I asked with a smirk.

“ Umm…overwhelming, but interesting.” He said still looking at the book. “I think I found something.”   
He laid the book down and pointed to the article on lycanthropes.

“I think what we're hunting is a werewolf. Claw and bite marks were found all over the body and the heart was missing. And…” He paused for dramatic effect. “The full moon is tonight.”

“I’m impressed,” I said genuinely impressed with how fast he was getting the hang of it. “We might be able to make a hunter out of you.”

Elijah flashed a small smile as we finished up our research. The rest of our day was spent preparing for nightfall. After the library, I took him to my beloved car and showed him the arsenal in the trunk. Let's just say he was speechless at the number of weapons I had in my car. I took out my Beretta 70 and internally scolded myself for not cleaning it. Bobby would swat me over the head if he ever found out I neglected dad’s old gun. Taking out the silver bullets and loading them into my pistol. I proceeded to grab an extra pistol and hand it to Elijah.

“I hope you know how to handle this.” I sassed.

Elijah scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, I grew up in South Dakota. Shot my first can when I seven.”

“Good, oh by the way monster don’t really sit around if you miss the first shot. So I suggest you don’t miss.”

* * *

We waited till nightfall before patrolling around campus in Reaper, looking for any sign of a werewolf. I felt a twinge of guilt and fear when I felt the hours going by, knowing that a now disappointed and furious Kat was at the party waiting for me. She’ll probably kill me the next time I see her. I groaned in frustration as I sunk into the driver's seat.

“Why can’t this monster have any consideration for my social life,” I muttered.

Elijah chuckled making me shoot him a silent glare that didn’t faze him. “How dare this monster interfere with your social life. You should post a note in a dark alley asking it to kindly kill an unsuspecting person another night.” He teased.

I wanted to be annoyed, but I honestly missed our banter. A part of me wished that we never formed a romantic relationship. I could see a reality where Elijah would be my best friend, third only to Sam and Dean. Maybe we can be friends. Our relationship ended years ago and I don’t see how we could go back to being acquaintances after recent events and I was lacking a couple of best friends.

“That sounds like a great idea.” I teased back. “ Maybe we could talk about it over brunch. Do you know any places nearby that serve hearts?”

“Sadly no.” He said feigning disappointment. “Maybe we should go to a butcher shop and get an array of animal hearts and send it in a gift basket.”

I pretended to ponder the idea until I couldn’t hold the giggle that I was suppressing. We soon broke into fits of laughter. It felt good. I haven’t laughed like that in months. Our laughter subsided and drifted into a comfortable silence.

“I missed this… Us,” Elijah said breaking the silence. I struggled to respond. I didn’t know what to say. How do you respond to that?

Elijah’s eyes widened when he realized what came out of his mouth.

“Oh my god, no! That’s not what I meant. I don’t miss us. Wait I-I not that I didn’t miss you I just- Fuck!” Elijah knocked his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. After a moment he took a breath and opened his sky blue eyes. “I missed this, us hanging out. When we dated I didn’t consider you just my girlfriend. You soon turned into my best friend and I missed that if that makes sense.”

I smiled. It did make sense because I felt similar. “Thanks for the clarification. Was inwardly freaking the fuck out for a moment.”

“Sorry Babe, but I no longer have romantic feelings for ya. Hope you understand.” He said sarcastically in his exaggerated mid-western drawl.

“I’ll get by somehow, but in all seriousness I understand. I wonder what it would be like if we never dated."

He pondered for a second before answering. “We would have met eventually. We were on the same baseball team and I think we would’ve become very good friends. Probably would’ve acted the same…minus the lovey-dovey shit and the sex.”

“I don’t know. You were still hot and I have a dirty mind. I can see myself initiating a friends with benefits relationship with you.”

“I probably would have accepted. You’re hot too and you're not the only one who has a dirty mind. Remember the night we lost our virginities?” He asked.

I started laughing at the memory. “Oh my gods, yes! We were so awkward.”

“We did just turn fifteen.” He remarked. “I still think it’s hilarious that you brought handcuffs for our first time.”

I flushed red. “That’s not my fault. My-my cousin was into some kinky shit and she was the only female I could talk girl stuff with at the time. She made it sound like stuff like that made the experience better.” I smiled a bit think about Gabrielle Turner.

“Not for the first time!” He laughed. “We did eventually used those handcuffs… and some other toys.”

“I won’t deny the sex was good.”

“But back to the original conversation. I think we would still have been good friends.” I smiled at his admission. “You probably would have ended up with that best friend of yours Dean. I’m actually surprised you guys aren’t together.”

I froze. Dean was still a sensitive subject. I guess Elijah saw my reaction and moved closer wrapping his arms around me seeming to understand that he hit the nail on the head with his last comment. Usually, I would think that your ex hugging you would be weird, especially after mentioning your other ex, but for some reason, it wasn’t. He provided the right amount of comfort and I could feel he was being genuine with his actions.

“I’m sorry Arden.” He murmured.

“Yeah, and it's my fault. The greatest mistake of my life.”

The pity party was interrupted by a scream. Not the 'it’ st Halloween' scream, but the 'I’m about to have my heart eaten out' scream. Trust me there’s a difference.

“Shit!” Both Elijah and I yelled.

We bolted out of the car, guns in hand, running towards the sound of the scream. We turn into a remote alley and can see the silhouettes of two figures. The sound of a woman crying could be heard coming from one of the figures.

“Hey!” I yelled drawing the monster's attention to me.

It’s glowing blue eyes narrowed on to me as it gave a territorial growl. Seems Elijah was right. We are dealing with a werewolf. A 6ft 3in, jacked, male werewolf. _Great_.

The girl in his arms seemed to cry harder at the sight of us, her struggling intensified. She was wearing a short blue dress with what look like tassels. Her blond hair was shadowing her face.

I cocked my gun and a second later I heard Elijah do the same. The very noise seemed to set the werewolf off. He aggressively threw the girl into the alley wall and charged at us. His massive form came barreling towards us as we started firing. The bullets hit his body. 

Now we didn’t hit its heart or its head, but several silver bullets should bring a werewolf down to its knees. Emphasis on the word 'should', but here’s the funny and equally terrifying thing; the werewolf was still charging at us. It was like I shot marshmallows at it instead of silver bullets. Great a werewolf with roid rage.

Elijah tried to release another bullet, but the werewolf swiped him into the alley wall. Then the werewolf leaped on to me, knocking away my gun in the process. It’s glowing blue eyes gazed into mine, teeth snarling and rabid. I would throw some magic at it if I could, but I wouldn’t have enough time before it ripped my throat out. I mentally prayed to all the gods I knew hoping that my death would be swift. That's when I heard another growl. This is fucking delightful, the werewolf has a friend to eat my heart with.

The werewolf was soon tackled off of me by a large black mass. A huge black dog was fighting the werewolf. The dog's teeth biting into the werewolf’s shoulder, its claws clawing into its side. I scrambled, myself to the nearest gun right when the werewolf ripped the dog off of him. During its moment of distraction, I fired a bullet. The werewolf froze in almost disbelief as blood trickled from the shot to the heart. It collapsed shifting back into a man, a man I recognized as my ethics professors. _I guess that's for giving me a D- on my last essay_ _._

I was drawn out of my shock by the whimpering dog, limping towards me. His breath was heavy as it collapsed next to me. His head laying on my leg.

“Good boy Elijah,” I said also out of breath. Elijah gave a quiet woof in response. I got up from the ground much to his protest. “We got to check on the girl,” I told him.

I ran deeper into the alley where I saw the girl huddled behind a trash can.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. You’re safe now. I just need to check you for injuries.” I said to reassure her. I really hoped that she wasn’t bitten. She looked up at me and when our eyes met both of our jaws simultaneously dropped.

“Arden?!” “Kat?!” We said at the same time.

Her blue dress, her flapper costume was torn to shreds, while mine sat in my closet. The faint sound of sirens could be heard slowly approaching.

“I d-don’t understand. W-what was that thing? Why d-did it-“

“Kat, I know you’re scared, but we have to leave now. The police are on their way and I can’t be here when they do. Please, come with me. I can explain everything when we get back to the dorms.”

She hesitated. I wouldn’t blame her, if I caught my roommate killing a werewolf in front of me I would be hesitant too. I don’t know what made her get up and follow me, maybe the sheer look of desperation in my eyes, but I was incredibly thankful. She tightly held my hand as we walked out the alley, leaving the werewolf’s body behind. Elijah followed behind me with his gun in his mouth. I didn’t know if I should have been amused or concerned; it was a dog carrying a gun in its mouth. We go to my car and I helped Kat into the back seat. Once I closed her door I went to my trunk putting away my gun. I gently grabbed the gun from Elijah’s mouth putting it with mine before shutting the trunk.

“You shouldn’t carry guns in your mouth,” I told him.

He barked in response.

“I don’t care if you were in dog form it’s dangerous.” I opened the driver's side door and he hopped in and into the shotgun seat. “What if the gun anciently went off?”

I got in the car and started the engine.

“I wouldn’t have set the gun off.” He replied now in human form. I looked behind me to see if Kat noticed the dog turning into Elijah, but if she did she didn’t show it. She just sat there looking at her hands. “Do you think she’s going to be okay?”

“Will know the answer when we get back to the dorms.”

We drove back to the freshman dorms. Elijah helped me get her to our dorm. He sat with her as I got a washcloth. I cleaned her best I could, checking to see if there were any bite marks on her. None so far.

“Kat, did you get bitten?” I asked when I finished cleaning her up.

‘No,” she said as she faintly touched the bruises that were forming. “What was that thing?”

I explained everything to her: the supernatural, hunters, me, Elijah. She didn’t speak while I was talking. Her attention was focused on me.

“I guess that’s an acceptable reason for ditching me,” she said with a slight chuckle, but it seemed hollow. “I left the party cause I was going home to drag your ass to the party.”

“Kat, I’m so sorry you got dragged into this,” I said. I grabbed her hand trying to comfort her. When I felt her squeeze back I sighed in relief. She didn’t hate me.

“So my roommate is a witch and her ex-boyfriend turns into a dog.”

“Pretty much Blondy,” Elijah commented from the other side of the room.

“You’re not secretly a three hundred year old that steals children to keep herself young like in Hocus Pocus are you?” She said slightly teasing.

I laughed a bit thinking about my favorite movie that I made her watch.

“Oh come on, please tell me you’re still not obsessed with that movie.” Elijah groaned.

“Yep,” I flashed him a huge grin.

Elijah rolled his eyes and Kat laughed. We talked for a little longer before I sent Kat to bed. Elijah turned back into a dog and slept in my bed again, but I stayed up unable to calm my nerves. Two more people knew my secret, I should feel nervous or terrified, but I was anything but. 

I went to the alter I had made for Samhain and lit the candles. The faces of the loved ones I've lost looked at me. "I love you guys. I wish you were here." 

I gave a sad smile before going to bed leaving the candles to burn down to nothing.

* * *

A week passed and Kat eventually warmed up to me being a witch. Whenever she could she would ask me questions about certain rituals or the supernatural. Elijah wasn’t any better. I ended up just loaning them the lore books I brought and told them to figure it out themselves. I was working on my assignments when the landline started ringing.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hey, Sweetpea. How’s everything at school?” 

“It’s good Bobby. The werewolf situation is handled and the police have announced that it was a ‘drug deal’ gone wrong."

“And what about your roommate and Elijah?” He asked. I could hear his voice was tense at the thought that more people knew my secret.

“Actually it’s going pretty well. I gave them a bunch of my lore books to read and they haven’t bothered me for at least two days now.” I said with a grin.

“Well speaking about Elijah, I found out what he is.”

“Are you Sirius?” Haha, Sirius. Serious, Sirius... get it. I’m so funny.

“Yeah, I am. It looks like Elijah is a familiar.”   
My grin turned into a look of shock. Familiars are born to serve witches. They have the ability to shift into an animal.

“Okay thanks, umm… I need some time to think about this, If Elijah is a familiar then he needs to find a witch to bond with. He won’t last long without one.” I tell Bobby.

“Do you know what you're going to tell the poor lad?” I heard the sympathy dripping off every word.

“How am I supposed to tell someone that!? ’Hey you're a familiar. Prepare yourself for a life of servitude or a life as a mindless beast.’” I practically yelled into the phone.

“I know it’s tough but the kid deserves to know… Call me if you need anything else”

“Thanks, Bobby.” I sighed hanging up the phone.

I slouch onto my bed, trying to process the situation. I got to tell him. There was no way of hiding this from him. I’ve read about familiars, but they aren’t as common today as they were a hundred years ago. I never thought I would meet one let alone have grown up with one.

Familiars are born human. I’ve read that witches used to curse humans into becoming their familiars, but those are just stories, no one knows how they're really created. Some have speculated that it’s hereditary, but there isn’t any proof. 

Familiars don’t know they’re familiars until they start shifting into an animal that fits their personality, but once they start shifting they only have a limited time before they have to bond with a witch or warlock. It’s cruel, they're forced to serve that witch or warlock till their death or their master’s death. It’s essentially slavery, but if they don’t bond then they’ll slowly lose themselves to their animal half. An unbounded familiar will eventually permanently stay in their animal form, losing everything that made them human until they're nothing but beasts.

It all made sense now. How Elijah was immune to silver and how he started shifting with no warning.

My mother had a familiar before I was born. I remember her telling me about her. She would tell me that the way you treat your familiar will establish your relationship with them for the rest of your lives; fierce loyal companion or mindless obedient slave. The bond links your spirits together. Sadly her familiar passed away protecting her. When I asked her ‘what happened?’ She shook her head sadly and left the room, loose tears fell down her face. It was one of the only times I ever saw her cry.

I bounced off my bed determined to tell Elijah about his fate. I opened the door and much to my surprise I came face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of a clear, unpolluted sky, a blue you could only find in places untouched by man, wild and free and I would have to be the one to tell him that his freedom was going to be taken away.

“Elijah,” I said in surprise. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Kat were at the library, looking up more lore.”

“I was, but I left my student ID on the table. That’s when I heard you yelling.” He responded. I felt all my nerves go on high alert. There is no way he could have heard the conversation. “Funny thing about my new ability. Tuns out my senses have improved as well, including my hearing… I heard the whole thing, Arden.”

His emotions built, putting pressure on his body. He was terrified and angry and confused… and sad.

“I’m so sorry.” I felt tears threaten to spill down my cheeks. 

I explained to him all the details I knew about familiars. With every bit of knowledge that came from my mouth, I felt his emotional pressure build. He was trying to stay strong, but I could see where bits of his strong expression began to crumble.

“So I’m assuming you're going to help me with this right.” He said in a sad chuckle. “Do you know of any smoking hot witches I can be bonded with?” He teased. His hands were beginning to shake.

“I’m the only witch I know besides my mom. I’ve been too scared to seek out other witches.” I said as tears freely fell down my face. I felt completely worthless.

Elijah being a remarkable human being wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest. His body slightly shook to and I could tell that he was crying too.

“I guess I’ll have to settle for you then.” He muttered.

“What?” I sprang from his embrace. His tear stricken face gave me a sad smile. “Elijah you can’t really expect to bond with me. I’m the last person you should bond with. I-i’m moody and impulsive, and- and-“

“The only person I trust to not take advantage of me.” He finished. I was speechless. He held my hand and looked deep into my eyes. “I wasn’t lying when I said I missed you. I was heartbroken when I had to leave Sioux Falls. I didn’t feel like I lost a girlfriend. I felt like I lost my best friend,”

“But Elijah-“

“Please Arden, I don’t want to choose between becoming some wild beast or bonding with someone I don’t know or trust. I know you and I trust you so please trust me.”

* * *

  
On the next full moon, I took Elijah deep into the woods to perform the bonding ritual. We drake each other's blood mixed with other herbs. We laid down under the full moonlight. A moonstone laid on my forehead representing the mind and intellect a witch has while a moonstone also was laid over Elijah's heart representing the loyalty and protection of a familiar. When the ritual and our souls were bonded, I felt his spirit run-through me without resistance and I could tell he could feel the same with me. That night I felt something I haven’t felt in months. I didn’t feel alone. 


	23. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey bud, are you okay? Did the series finale of Supernatural destroy you like it did me? At least we have fanfiction, right? I was planning on releasing this chapter closer to Thanksgiving, but after watching the season finally I thought everyone needed a little fanfiction that won't hurt us as much as that finale did. I'm not okay, but writing is helping me cope with the shit Eric Kripke tried to pull. 
> 
> but as always all credit goes to the writers of Supernatural. 
> 
> Thank you, Jensen and Jared, and all the other fabulous cast members who made this show special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the song Arden sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bH0rULAHEg

**SAM POV (Nov 24th, 1998)**

I still can't believe I did it. I finally ran away. Before I left Dad dragged me to Ashland Kentucky on a ghoul hunt. Dean was driving the impala to pastor Jim's parish to pick up some lore to fuel dad's obsession. At this point, Dad sounds like a broken record whenever something involving the thing that killed mom comes up. We still don't know what the fuck it is and it still consumes our entire lives. I'm done. 

I had been planning my escape for months. Ever since my time at Truman High I've been seriously thinking about leaving the family business. Mr. Wyatt was the only person besides Arden who ever encouraged me to think for myself and do what I want to do. I didn't want to become a hunter. I didn't want to constantly fear the monster under my bed or in my closet. I want to stop changing schools. I want to graduate and be normal. Dad's been trying to convince me to hunt more, be more like Dean, the obedient soldier. He already convinced him to drop out of school, but not me. I will not be bullied by John Winchester and because I don't follow him blindly we fight constantly. 

After the ghoul hunt, Dad decided to go to the local bar after he berated me on everything I did wrong. When he left I packed my things and left for the bus terminals. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I just needed to leave. Dad wouldn't be back till the last call and luckily fate shined on me when I saw a bus route to Boston, Massachusetts. A smile stretched across my face as I thought about a certain person who happened to be going to school in Boston. 

I hadn't spoken to Arden or Bobby in over a year. I missed them, but especially Arden. She was my best friend, my sister, even a mother figure for me, but Dad had cut all contact with Bobby and Arden. I didn't know the details of what happened, but Dad and Dean refused to talk about it. Dean completely changed after that day. The brother I grew up with became a shell, the perfect soldier to follow Dad's command and what made it worse was Dean acted like Arden never existed. And whenever I brought her up he would either pretend I didn't mention her or would get extremely pissed and leave the room.

I arrived in Boston around six in the morning. After seeing how much money I had left I decided to walk the rest of the way instead of calling a cab. Cambridge wasn't that far away from the bus terminal and I needed to stretch my legs after spending the last thirty-seven hours on and off a bus. After all of that, I'm found myself at Harvard. Now all I had to do was find Arden. I didn't know how she would react, but I hoped that what happened between her and Dad and Dean didn't affect how she saw me.

I walked around campus not really knowing where I was going. When I found the admissions office the only help they could give me was a campus map. I didn't realize how massive Harvard was until I got there. I eventually sat down on a bench in front of a random lecture hall. My hopes of finding Arden were diminishing. Thanksgiving was in a couple of days. She could have gone back to Sioux Falls to spend the holiday with Bobby. It was already one in the afternoon and I needed to start figuring out where I was going to sleep tonight. Maybe a bar will let me in so I can hustle some extra cash.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and a woman with blond hair and blue eyes smiled down at me. She held a bunch of textbooks and a bookbag over her shoulder. "You look a bit lost. Can I help you?"

"I uh... you look busy, I wouldn't want to bother you." I stuttered.

"Nonsense," She set down her textbooks and book bag next to me and started to put her books in the bag. "Are you looking for someone?" She asked.

"You would just help me find someone? I'm a complete stranger." I questioned.

"So you are looking for someone and I mean no offense, but you're like thirteen? Fourteen?"

"fifteen," I said stubbornly to the tall girl. Being short sucks.

"Sorry, fifteen, Anyway you're not the most threatening thing I've seen, and if you are up to something diabolic I'm sure you have your reasons." She shrugged. "So who are looking for?"

I guess it didn't hurt to ask. "You probably don't know her. Her name is Arden Queen. She's a sophomore."

The woman stared at me with an expression I couldn't quite understand. It was like she was confused, shocked, astonished and a little freaked out all at the same time. She was speechless. After a moment she finally broke out of her stupor and managed to think of something to say.

"Pardon my language kid, but what the literal fuck?"

"Umm, What?" I asked confused by her reaction.

"You are aware that there are over eighteen thousand students on campus right?"

"I didn't know it was that many," I responded, not knowing where this conversation was leading.

"Yeah, and out of those eighteen thousand students you coincidentally listed the one that happens to be my roommate."

It was my turn to look dumbfounded. "Are you serious!?" I could feel a grin breaking across my face.

"As a heart attack." She said, a grin starting to form as well. "Might as well come with me. I'm heading back to our place. She should be at home."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." What am I saying? I've traveled all the way here on the slight chance I could find her and now I'm looking for a way out? No, not happening. Get your act together Sam.

"Yeah, kid. I think Arden will get a kick out of this too."

I grabbed my stuff and followed the tall blond. As we walked she rambled about... honestly I don't know I was too focused on the idea of seeing Arden, but when she led me off campus that's when I started paying attention.

"Why are we leaving campus?" I asked. It just occurred to me that she could have been lying about knowing Arden. She could be some rapist or murderer.

"We don't live on campus anymore. At the end of last semester, me, Arden, and our other roommate found this townhouse and since none of us were going home during the breaks we thought it was a good idea." She stated. I nodded and stuffed my hands in my pocket. I felt the switchblade in my right pocket. The cool silver giving me some reassurance. If things go south I know I'm confident with a knife. "I just realized that I never introduced myself. I'm Katherine Hargreaves, Kat for short."

"I'm Sam,"

"Well nice to meet you, Sammy," she said cheerfully while grabbing my hand for a handshake.

"It's just Sam." I hated that nickname. Sammy sounds like a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam. Why does everyone have a problem with saying, Sam?

Katherine or Kat kept trying to initiate a conversation. I knew it was rude to not engage, but I really didn't want to. She eventually gave up until we arrived at a teal townhome.

"Welcome to our humble abode." She announced.

"This is humble?" I asked shocked. This was nice. Nothing like I expected.

She ignored me and opened the door. "I'm home! And I have a guest." 

No one answered as we stepped into the living room. I didn't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. Everything looked like a normal person with roommates lived here. I looked around trying to find some hint that the Arden I knew lived here, but besides the multiple bookcases filled with books, there was nothing. For a second I thought this was some misunderstanding and the Arden that Kat knew was someone else, but a familiar set of car keys that go to a 1969 Mustang Mach 1 reassured me that this was the Queenie I grew up with.

"WOOF WOOF!" A dog barked from upstairs.

I took a step back when I saw a large black dog running down the stairs. It's eyes scanned the room for possible threats before landing on me. The dog made eye contact with Kat before training it's gaze back on me.

I love dogs. I wished Dad would let me have one growing up, but something about this dog made me think that if I step a toe out of line, it wouldn't hesitate to tear me to shreds.

"Hey Sirius, come meet Sammy," Kat said casually. I stifled the urge to glare at her for the nickname as the dog cocked it's head at her voice. "Come on, don't be rude."

I looked at Kat like she was insane. She does know this is a dog right? But here she is talking to it like it was a normal person.

The dog padded its way to me and I slowly displayed my hand for it to sniff. The dog gently licked it, which I hope was a good sign, like I said before I never had a dog. Then it padded away towards the kitchen, bumping into Kat on the way. Kat didn't seem to appreciate the gesture.

"Rude!" She called out, but the dog ignored her. "Sorry about Sirius, he can be moody."

"I didn't know dogs could be moody. You didn't tell me you had a dog." I said trying not to sound weirded out that this woman treated dogs like their normal people.

"He's actually Arden's," she responded. This took me by surprise. Not that it was surprising, Arden loved animals. I just didn't expect her to have a dog. "Oh no! Do you not like dogs? I should have warned you. I'm so sorry." Kat rushed to say. She must have mistaken my look of surprise to mean something bad.

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry about. I actually love dogs. I just didn't expect to see one let alone a dog as big as him."

"Sirius is a big boy and if he's here that means Arden should be around." She walked to the base of the staircase. "HEY, YOUR MAJESTY! Get your royal ass out of bed and down here we have a guest!" She yelled. I smiled at the familiar nickname.

"I'll be right down!" A voice responded from above.

Kat turned back to me and flashed me a smile. "She'll be down in a moment. Probably has her head stuck in some book again. Feel free to sit down."

I gave a small chuckle while finding a seat on the couch. That sounded like Arden. The biggest book worm I've ever seen. A moment later I heard steps coming down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm here. Now, who's here." Arden stepped into the living room in all her usual glory.

She was wearing wire-rimmed glasses that I didn't know she needed, black jeans, and a funny and slightly conceded pullover that said 'Queen of duty'. She glared at Kat who was giving her a smirk.

"What is it?" She said not noticing me sitting on the couch.

"You know you should be nicer to me," Kat said. "People are going to think you're a huge bitch with an attitude like that."  
I bit my lip trying to smother the laugh that wanted to come out.

"I was in the middle of reading about a spe-"

"I have a surprise that is much better than reading." Kat interrupted.

Arden rolled her eyes. "doubt that,"

With a suppressed chuckle I made my presence known. "Wow Queenie, I'm offended you would choose a book over me," I said standing from the couch.

Arden whipped around, eyes widened as her jaw dropped at the sight of me. She was speechless and I've never seen Arden speechless. I started getting a little insecure when Arden didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't want to see me. Before I could say anything, she rushed to me wrapping her arms around my body.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried. If I could I would hug her, but she had my arms pinned."What are you doing here!?"

"Surprise," I said awkwardly.

She held me out arms length so she could get a better look at me. That's when I noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my goodness look at you... You've grown." Her voice cracked with emotion. She smiled at me putting her hand on top of my head. "This isn't fair, you're taller than me now." She said with a chuckle and a cry.

"It was bound to happen eventually. We knew this day would come." I teased.

"No, you were supposed to be my Munchkin forever." She whined. I rolled my eyes at her. I've grown since the last time she saw me. Arden was 5'4. I was 5'1 maybe 5'2 when I last saw her in the summer of 1997. Now I was 5'9, trust me I've checked. Dad still had me beat at 6'0 and Dean was 6'1. At least I wasn't the shortest one anymore. "Gods, Sammy I missed you."

"Then why didn't you ever answer any of my calls or letters?" The words were out before I could think. A flash of hurt shown through her eyes. Immediately I regretted what I said.

"Umm, Awkward..." Kat said. I honestly forgot she was there. "I'm going to walk the dog, give you guys some space...Umm, yeah." Then she bolted out of the room, avoiding the awkward conversation that was about to happen.

"Arden, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that— Uh I mean, I didn't mean to phrase it like that." I stuttered out.

Arden raised an eyebrow at me. "No Sam, you did mean it that way and you're completely justified." She was never one to beat around the bush. She took a deep breath before continuing. "What happened between me, Bobby, your brother, and your dad is very complicated. Just know you had nothing to do with it. None of it was your fault."

None of it was my fault? Then why didn't you answer? Why did I feel like I was being punished? There were so many times I needed advice or answers and she was the one I went to.

"But why didn't you answer any of my calls? Or letters? I needed you. Especially with Dean acting the way he is now! Both he and Dad are on my case and I need my older sister to help me sift through all their shit!" I didn't realize I was yelling till I finished.

Arden looked like she was going to cry again. I didn't want to see her cry, but I wanted answers.

"There are things I'm not allowed to tell you. I don't know how you'll respond and if your dad ever found out I told you... Wait, where's your dad? Is he here?!" Her eyes widened in fear. She rushed to the windows closing the curtains.

"No! No, Dad isn't here," I said alarmed with her reaction. She turned back to me still looking really tense. Why was she afraid of Dad? She never used to be afraid, she was the one to always stand up to him. "I ran away."

Her posture and attitude shifted drastically. She now resembled a pissed off mom. A mom I was very intimidated by.

"Samual William Winchester, why did you run away from your family." She asked sternly. She placed her hands on her hips and it didn't matter that I was taller than her, I felt like I was a scolded ten-year-old again.

"I couldn't take living with them anymore." I defended.

"Sam I know your Dad is difficult bu-"

"It's not just Dad anymore. Dean has been just as bad." I didn't know if I imagined it, but for a second I thought I saw her flinch at my brother's name. "It's gotten so much worst since you left. Before I had you and Bobby to rant to, now I have no one. Dad and Dean have been trying to convince me to drop out of school. I don't want to do that. It's my only escape."

Arden sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Sam. I didn't realize... I thought you'd be okay. I didn't want to leave you Sam, but I wasn't allowed to contact you anymore."

"Did Dad threaten you?!" I asked. It was the only explanation I could think of. When she didn't answer I knew that the answer was yes. I felt myself getting angrier at my dad. I didn't think that was possible, but I guess that was just proven wrong. "What the hell is wrong with him?!"

"Too many things Sam. Your dad, no offense is a total jackass." She sighed.

"You forgot control freak."

"That too." She chuckled awkwardly.

"So he was the reason you weren't there," I said as I finally started to understand what was going on. "But why did he suddenly want you out of our lives? Bobby literally had a shotgun aimed at Dad's face and I can only assume you and Dean broke up because of what was said." Arden flinched again at Dean's name. Whatever happened hurt Arden and made Dean into some GI Joe doll for dad to manipulate. I wanted to know what happened between all of them, but no one was telling me the details. "Please Arden, tell me what actually happened."

Arden looked conflicted. She was clearly struggling with what happened and I don't see why she can't just tell me?

"I- I can't." She answered. I sighed in frustration. "I honestly wish I could, but telling you everything will cause more issues and drama and I can't go through that again. I have made my bed, now let me lay in it."

I didn't know what else to say. I could try and convince her some more. I could yell and scream, but knowing Arden, once she's made up her mind there was no fighting her on it. I sat on the couch and gazed at the ceiling. Did they still consider me a kid? Is that why they won't tell me? I felt Arden sit next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and held my hand.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay I guess. I'm just glad you don't hate me. Part of me was afraid that once you laid eyes on me you would kick me out."

Her hand squeezed mine tighter. "Never, you're the little brother I always wanted."

"You know I'm taller than you right?" I teased.

"Nope! You'll always be my wittle Sammy. My Munchkin," She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. Not all my questions were answered, but I can be satisfied for now that Arden will always be my sister. We drifted off into a comfortable silence until Arden said the thing I was dreading to hear.

"You know you have to go back to your dad right?"

I sighed.

"I know you don't like living with him, but your only fifteen. If anyone catches you they're going to contact child services and John's going to find out one way or another." She stated.

"I know...Can I stay here for a least a couple of days? Just till I figure things out." I asked

She sat up abruptly forcing me to look at her. She looked appalled."Of course, you can stay for a couple of days! I wasn't going to kick you out! Thanksgiving is this Thursday and I expect you to join us! I'm offended you would think such a thing" She stood up yanking me up with her. "Now get your bag and come with me. You're staying in my room."

I grabbed my bag and followed her upstairs. We passed a couple of other rooms and she explained that those were her roommate's rooms. I obviously knew about Kat, but I was curious about who the other room belonged to. We stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. 

"Welcome to my room," 

Wow... it was so normal. She walked in spreading her arms like it was some grand reveal. "Well? Are you going to comment?" She asked expectantly.

"It's really nice. It's just not what I expected-Never mind" I turned and saw the corner of her room where her desk was. It was covered with plants and lore books and crystals. Several knives were out and right in the middle of the desk was her pistol.

"Yeah a lot of my stuff is in the car, but I keep some of it up here. Just in case something freaky gets a little too close."

"Aren't you afraid your roommates are going to find out?" I asked.

"Oh, they already know." She said nonchalantly.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

Arden jumped at my outburst.

"You told them! You told them the secret! The big family rule number one: we do what we do and we shut up about it."

"Sammy it's not like that," Arden said calmly. Her voice settled me down a notch like I was under some spell. "Over a year ago on Halloween, a werewolf killed a student on campus. Katherine was its next target and Elijah... umm he stumbled across us and saved me when the werewolf got the upper hand."

"Wait you lost the upper hand? Arden Saoirse Queen huntress extraordinaire almost lost to a single werewolf?" I said in a mixture of teasing and genuine shock.

"Sam you should have seen this werewolf. I swear it was hopped up on steroids. I don't recommend taking on a roid raged werewolf." She chuckled and I joined her.

I paused when I remembered something else she said. More like who else she mentioned. "You said Elijah, This doesn't happen to be the-"

"Same Elijah that I dated in high school before I dated your brother?...yep." She said with a nod. I wanted to say so many things, but the words wouldn't come out. "Oh and here's the real kicker. He's also my third roommate."

"Oh my god, "

"You said it."

I never thought I would see Elijah again let alone him being Arden's roommate. I never thought Arden would be living a mostly normal life.

"I have to be honest Queenie, I'm kinda jealous."

"Why is that?" She replied. Her forehead scrunched in confusion.

"I can only dream of doing what you're doing, but I'm stuck with a drill sergeant dad and an idiot brother," I said bitterly.

Arden gave me a sad smile. The look in her eyes told me she was going to give me one of her signature pep talks. "Sam you are fifteen years old. You have time to figure things out. You don't have to be John or— or Dean, or me. You just have to be yourself and if that means leaving the family business **_When You Are Of Age_** and that means eighteen,then do it. I will support any decision you make."

"Thanks, Arden, and I think I know what I want to do." She smiled at me, patiently waiting for me to continue. This was the first time I had this conversation with anyone. I was a little nervous about her reaction, but if anyone had my back it would be her. "I still want to help people, and takedown monsters, but not all monsters are supernatural. There are some seriously bad people out there so...I'm thinking about studying law and becoming a lawyer. Make sure the bad guys are convicted and stay where they belong."

I watched Arden closely, trying to see any sign of disappointment, but there wasn't any. Her smile was turned into a grin like she was proud of me. Was she proud of me? I think she is and it felt good.

"That's actually great Sam."

"You're not disappointed?" I asked. I had to be sure.

"Of course not, I'm proud of you" A smile formed on my face at her words. "I didn't expect you to want to be a lawyer, but I can see it. You using that big brain of yours to take down the bad guy." Then Arden's eyes got really big."You can apply here! I mean I'll be gone, but I'll visit all the time and we coul-"

"No offense, but I don't think Harvards my style." I interrupted. "Besides it's too cold. I have a t-shirt, a flannel, a hoodie, and a jacket and I'm still cold."

Arden scoffed in mock offense. "Well, Mr. I'm too good for Harvard." She said in a posh voice.

"Arden I didn't say that." I sighed.

"No, I understand." She said continuing with her ridiculous posh voice. "You're too good for a peasant school like Harvard. So what school would better fit your standards, Samual."

I rolled my eyes at her theatrics. "I was thinking about Stanford." I waited for her to respond, but she stood still, staring at me like she was debating If she wanted to strangle me. "Umm Arden, are you okay?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. I'm wondering if you have some form of brain damage. You must if you think Stanford is a better school than Harvard. Tell me Sam have you suffered from any serious head trauma while I was gone?"

"Okay, Arden you're being really dramatic. Stanford is a great school with a great law program." I said rolling my eyes again.

"I disagree. No great school would choose a Pine Tree as their mascot."

"What happened to supporting my decisions" I teased.

"Well, I retract my original statement."

"Arden," I sighed,

"Fine, I still have a couple of years to convince you otherwise. While still on the topic of law school you should talk to Kat. She's a political science major and is planning to apply to Harvard law after undergrad."

"You're kidding, right? Are we talking about the same person?" I asked. I wouldn't in a million years think a person like Kat would want to become a lawyer.

"Hey, if you don't believe me ask her yourself." She chuckled. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Love you, Sam"

"Love you too, Arden"

* * *

Arden and I spent some quality time over the past day and a half. Her roommates were preparing for Thanksgiving dinner insisting that Arden spend the time with me before they made her do all the cooking. She took me to a local orchard and we spent hours picking apples. After collecting what felt like a ton of apples we went back to her place and made homemade apple cider, straight from the old Queen family recipe book. We saved a few for her famous apple pie and made that on Thanksgiving day. We just took the pie out of the oven when the door burst open.

"I'm back!" A guy with blond hair and blue eyes came into the kitchen holding a bag of potatoes. He set the bag onto the table and pointed at Arden. "I had to fight a very feisty old lady for this bag of potatoes."

She smiled at him, patting his cheek. "And I'm very grateful"

The gesture made me feel awkward. From the moment he walked in I knew who he was. The past couple of days I've been here and not once have I seen Elijah. When I asked Arden where he was she said and I quote ' _Getting familiar with the lovely girls with daddy issues'_ Apparently they're abundant during holidays like Thanksgiving. I couldn't help but look at him up and down. Elijah had grown since I last saw him. He was taller, broader, more muscular. 

I cleared my throat drawing his attention towards me. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm—"

"Sam," He finished, stretching his hand out to shake my hand. He towered over me and his grip was strong and secure. "Yeah, I remember you. Man, you grew up." He said looking me up and down. 

"Yeah, that kinda happens," I said awkwardly. Why was I being so awkward?

"Well, I'm glad you're joining us." He turned back to Arden. "Have you started on the turkey yet?"

"I'm just about to put it in the oven. Trust me it's going to be the best freaking turkey you've ever tasted." She lifted up an old leather-bound book with her last name edged into the cover and patted it. "Everything I know about cooking comes from the old Queen family recipe book."

"Um, anything else I can do to help?" I asked Arden as she slid the turkey into the hot oven.

"I think I got it taken care of for now, but I'll call if I need something. Why don't you and Elijah watch something on TV? The game should start soon."

"That sounds like a great idea. Come on Sam, I want to watch the Viking beat the Cowboys." Elijah said patting my back. 

I followed Elijah to the living room. We sat on the couch and watched the game. Or I should say he watched the game. I wasn't the biggest football fan, but it was the only sport Dad and Dean would watch. It was one of the few times that I felt normal despite being more of a soccer fan.

I tried to watch the game, but my attention kept drifting away to the guy next to me who was a hundred percent engrossed in the game. I didn't know what I felt. I guess it's kinda weird to be in the same room with your sister's ex-boyfriend who is also her friend and roommate. When the Vikings scored Elijah would jump from his seat giving a loud shout in celebration. His tight shirt would raise to show off his body. I couldn't help but notice how well defined his muscles were. I mean come on! Who has a body like this? How often does the guy have to work out to maintain that shape? I felt insecure next to him. My body was scrawny with what seemed like zero muscle definition. My legs were gangly and despite being fifteen, people still thought I was a kid because of my babyface.

When Arden called my name I practically ran out of the room. Leaving a confused Elijah.

"Hey, can you scoop the insides of these baked potatoes into this bowl?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh, be careful they're-"

"OWW!" I yelled as I grabbed and dropped a very hot potato.

"...hot." She rolled her eyes and went to the sink turning the faucet to the right. Then she grabbed my hand and put it into the cold running water. I hissed at the contact and wanted to pull away but her grip never wavered effectively holding my hand in place. "This is what you get for not waiting for me to finish talking." She lightly scolds.

"Yeah, okay," I said, not really paying attention to her. She didn't say anything for a few moments. When I looked at her her head was cocked slightly to the side, brow slightly scrunched in confusion. "What?" I asked.

She gently reassessed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Umm yeah, my hand's fine."

"No I mean...since you came in the kitchen you seemed a little out of it." She said like she somehow knew something happened in the living room.

What was I going to say? ' _Hey, I'm sorry your ex-boyfriend just made me uncomfortable by minding his own fucking business._ ' Yeah, even that sounded ridiculous in my head.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I lied.

"Oh, okay." She said not convinced. "Do you want to take a nap? I can handle all of this." She gestured to the million things she was working on in the kitchen.

"No, I'm good just need some coffee." I couldn't let her do all this work by herself.

"Sam you're fifteen, you don't need coffee." She said motherly.

"What? I'm practically an adult."

"Not to the eyes of the law you aren't. besides coffee stunts your growth."

"Is that why you're so short." I teased.

She gasped in mock insult. "For your information, I don't drink coffee. Tea tastes better and is way better for you."

"Oh, so you have no excuse why you're so short. leaving no evidence that coffee stunts growth."

"Did you just lawyer me, mister?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I did."

"You know Harvard's law program is-"

"Not happening Queenie," I said cutting her off.

"Dang it,"

I never got that coffee. Instead, Arden gave me a cup of tea telling me it was one of her special blends. I didn't know what that meant till I started drinking It and OH MY GOD was it energizing. Way more energy than a cup of coffee. When I asked what the heck was in the tea she gave me, she just said.

"It's a secret blend" then zipped her mouth. She was so frustrating sometimes.

After the tea, I helped her in the kitchen. Towards the end, I felt like one of the house elves from harry potter. _I now understand Hermione I'm sorry I thought you and S.P.E.W were annoying._

The door slammed open interrupting my inner turmoil. "What up Bitches!" Kat yelled coming in like she owned the place. Which from what Arden has told me she kinda does. Kat's parents were rich and bought the house and have been charging her, Elijah and Arden rent at a reduced price.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Arden yelled at the blond.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

"You hooked up with Travis didn't you," Arden said bluntly. Not impressed with her friend.

My mouth fell. Arden always tried to keep it PG13 with me. She never swore or said crass things in front of me. I knew she said them just not in front of me. I was her "baby brother" that needed to stay innocent at all cost. Her blatantly asking Kat if she got laid was something I never thought I would hear from Arden's mouth.

Kat's features turned into a satisfied smirk. "You know me so well." Arden rolled her eyes and turned back to her task. "Hey, Sammy." She said ruffling my hair.

"Hi Katherine," I responded swiping her hand away from me.

She froze. A look of disgust painted her features. "Katherine? Ugh, I hate my full name. It's Kat."

"Then it's Sam for me."

She glared at me and I glared back. Arden sighed and rolled her eyes at both of us.

"Kat why don't you do something useful and set the table," Arden said, done with her antics.

"This isn't over _Sammy,_ " Kat said emphasizing my hated nickname.

"Right you are _Katherine,_ " I said back.

Kat wanted to say more but one glare from Arden kept her mouth shut and sent her to do as she asked.

"Sam, can you help me bring these to the table?" Arden asked gesturing to the plates of food.

"Sure thing,"

When everything was set up Arden, Kat, Elijah, and I sat at the table. A mountain of food in front of us. Everything that you could hope for a thanksgiving. We were all about to dig in when Arden interrupted.

"Let's say grace."

"What?" Elijah asked confused. "Since when are you religious?"

I was also confused.

"I'm not. I just think we should say what we're thankful for. For the food, we're about to eat. The people who are at this table. The little things we take for granted. I may not be religious, but I can be thankful." She glanced at me and gave me a smile.

"Amen," Kat said.

"That's as good of grace as any. Amen." Elijah joined.

Arden sighed dramatically and shook her head at her friends. "Fine, eat you heathens."

"Finally!" Kat announced grabbing a heaping scoop of potatoes.

Elijah joined her going straight for the turkey. I heard Arden mutter an amen before she started grabbing food.

"Amen," I said just loud enough for her to hear.

I appreciated what she was trying to do. She knew that my family never celebrated holidays. She always tried to give me some semblance of normal and this was her way of showing it.

"Oh my god," Kat groaned. "This is literally amazing. I think my mouth just orgasmed." 

"You were right, this is the best fucking turkey I ever tasted," Elijah added.

"Wow, guys way to be classy. You do realize Sam's here right?" Arden chastised.

"They're right this is fucking good," I said enjoying the look of horror that formed on Arden's face.

"SAM!" Arden gasped.

The rest of us erupted into fits of laughter. Arden pouted in her seat looking at me in betrayal.

"Really Arden? The kid's fifteen he's practically an adult " 

"Kat the fact you used 'kid' and 'adult' in the same sentence is counterintuitive." Arden sighed.

"I actually agree with Kat. Loosen up, Arden. You know we were worst when we were fifteen." Elijah teased.

Arden shot Elijah with a deadly glare as a deep blush bloomed on her face. 

"Shut up or I'll murder you."She said avoiding eye contact with me. 

Elijah laughed at her threat and I looked at her confused. What could she have possibly done at age fifteen that I haven't. . . oh. . .OH MY GOD! I did not need to think about that!

After more teasing and more eating, we went to the living room and collapsed on chairs and couches. All of us were too lethargic to move after everything we ate. That was the best meal I've ever eaten. I was about to call it an early night when Kat brought out some beers and with a lot of convincing and the help from some alcohol Arden allowed me to drink a beer. Kat and Elijah were cool and snuck me a couple more when Arden wasn't watching. We eventually all got drunk and were laughing about anything and everything, but for some reason, the topic of hunting or my family never came up. I guess it was an unspoken rule or Arden told them not to bring it up and for that, I was eternally grateful. I didn't want to think about the family I abandoned. The fact that it's Thanksgiving and I'm not spending it with Dad or Dean. They're probably looking for me. Wondering where I was or if I got killed somewhere. _great._

"Hey," Arden said touching my arm. She must have seen my mood drop. She always knows when I'm feeling like shit. "Do you remember the Saturday Night Live Thanksgiving special we watched when you were younger?"

"Umm vaguely," I answered not knowing what this was leading up to.

"I remember you laughing hysterically when Adam Sandler sang the turkey song," She reminisced. "Elijah would be a dear and-"

"Already ahead of you," He said running up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see,"

Elijah came back down with a guitar. "Your instrument m'lady,"

"Thank you, kind sir," Elijah gave her a little bow and went back to his spot on the couch. She strummed a few strings tuning it, before looking at me. "I'm no Jimi Hendrix, but I can at least play this." Before I could say anything a drunk Arden started strumming her guitar and singing.

_"Love to eat turkey  
Love to eat turkey  
Love to eat turkey  
'Cause it's good  
Love to eat turkey  
Like a good boy should  
'Cause it's turkey to eat  
So good"_

Her roommates and I laughed and cheered her on as she sang the song. It's been a while since I laughed this hard. 

_"Turkey for the girls and  
Turkey for the boys  
My favorite kind of pants  
Are corduroys  
Gobble gobble goo and  
Gobble gobble gickel  
I wish turkey  
Only cost a nickel  
Oh I love turkey on Thanksgiving"_

When the song ended Arden gave a very dramatic bow. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She played a few more songs taking requests from us. Eventually, we all went to bed except for Kat who somehow found herself asleep on the kitchen table. We elected to leave her there and left to our rooms. It wasn't the thanksgiving I imagined, but it was the best one I ever had. 


	24. Pretty Boy and Whiskey Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was hoping to upload this on Christmas, but time got away from me. So enjoy this Valentine's day themed chapter on Christmas (This was not planned it just happened) 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* Sexual content, some sexual harassment, internalized homophobia, use of homophobic slur* If you're uncomfortable you can skip to the end for a quick summary.

**ARDEN POV (Feb 14th, 2000)**

"I swear if one more person touches my ass without my consent I am getting into my car and running over all of these pervs," I muttered to myself.

I was angrily wandered around the party looking for my friends. I had been there for a couple of hours and both Kat and Elijah ditched me within the first. I was constantly pulling my dress down to cover my ass, the heels I was wearing were murdering my feet, and I desperately wanted to rub my eyes, but I didn't want to ruin my makeup in public. There was a reason why my "aesthetic" was t-shirts and jeans. I hate wearing heavy makeup and I don't often wear dresses. I was a tomboy at heart. Years of living with a grouchy old hunter solidified that. It's safe to say that I was having a terrible time.

Kat and Elijah dragged me to this club for their Valentine's day for singles night. Elijah and I saved the owner of the club last night and the owner insisted we come tonight, expense-free. So Kat dressed me in this slutty red dress claiming it was time for me to get back into the dating scene and Elijah agreed. In their defense, I haven't been with anyone since Dean and that was almost three years ago. Sure I went on a few dates here and there, but nothing explicit, no sexy times. They believed it was time for me to move on and though reluctant I was inclined to agree.

It's not like I can just get back together with Dean. Not with John Winchester threatening to kill me. Sure I could technically, accidentally, hypothetically, kill John, but I don't think that would go well with the Winchester brothers, and despite John's insane crusade trying to find the thing that killed his wife he's still competent and cunning enough to stay alive. Unfortunately.

Another factor was the enchantment I cast to wipe Dean's memories. A key factor of the spell was the consent of the host and if I wanted to break the spell, again I would need the consent of the host. And from what I've heard from Sam, Dean wanted nothing to do with me. What could I possibly say to convince him to let me cast a spell to unlock his memories? Imagine if I told him I was a witch now. He would freak the fuck out. I'd be burned at the stake and Dean probably be the one to light it with John Winchester cheering in the background. . . So I guess it's time to get back into the dating pool, yay. . .

The club was basked in a red light. The music barely masked the moans coming from private rooms. Usually, I wouldn't judge people's choices. As long as you're not murdering someone and are a decent person, you do you, but at that moment I was fed up and I wanted to go home. As I continued to look for my roommates, I couldn't help but think of the events that lead me here.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (Earlier that day)**

"Whyyyy?" I whined.

"Because it's good for you," Elijah responded making himself comfortable at my desk chair. A beer in his hand. "And the owner owes us,"

"But I'm busy?" I fought back.

I was also tired. Elijah and I finished a hunt the night before. A wraith was praying upon young single guys at a club in Boston. Draining their horny little brains. The wraith was about to kill the owner of the club when we stopped it. Now that the hunt was over, all I wanted to do was finish writing these essays and sleep for a solid forty-eight hours.

"You're always busy and besides you just finished hunting that wreath. You deserve a break and going out will do you some good."Kat said coming out of my closet with a few dresses. "Well, these look like they've never seen the light of day. Look at this one, It still has the tag on."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all It's not called a wreath it's a wraith. Second, I meant to return that sorry excuse for a dress. You were the one who forced me to buy it anyway."

"One I don't care what it's called and two, I knew this dress looked familiar." Kat teased shoving said dress up against me. It was a short red lace dress with long sleeves and an open back.

"Oh my gods Kat, I'm not wearing that," I said shoving the dress away from me.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"It's too slutty." I complained.

"Well, you need slutty." She retorted. "You've been single for years. When was the last time you got laid?"

I shifted uncomfortably. Elijah snickered in the background and Kat smirked at my awkwardness.

"Your reaction says it all. You're going and you're wearing the red dress. And you'll have two smoking hot wing people at your side." She said gesturing to herself and Elijah.

"Yep," Elijah says from my desk. "And there's no better time to get some action than on Valentine's day."

"Aren't you supposed to take my side? You are my familiar." I asked.

"You're right I am your familiar, but I'm also your friend and as both, I think you need this." Elijah states. "You could order me to take your side, but that would take away my free will." He finished.

I rolled my eyes at him. We both knew that us being bonded meant I could order him to do or feel things that he wouldn't originally do or feel. We also knew that I would never abuse our bond.

"I don't know why you're being so shy. If I remember correctly you had every boy practically eating out of your hand before we got together." He reminded. 

Rufus and Bobby's voices rang through my head. They always told me I was a mini version of my Dad. In more ways than one. ' _Why couldn't you have been like your Mama.' '_ _Your daddy used to be a huge player. Practically had women eating out of his hand.'_

"WHAT?!" Kat yelled in shock. I jumped at Kat's outburst. She looked at Elijah wide-eyed as she gestured to me."You're telling me this _girl_ used to be a player!?"

I felt my whole face blush red as I tried to make myself as small as possible. Elijah looked back at me and gave me an evil smirk.

"She was breaking hearts left and right." He told Kat who was drinking in the information.

"We need to fix this immediately! Arden honey you don't happen to have anything in your witchy department that would help, you know... your sex drive?"

My jaw dropped. "Kat! I'm not going to make magical viagra!"

Kat pouted at me while Elijah fought to keep his composure.

"Well, that's a wasted opportunity." She said in disappointment. "If I was a witch I would be brewing myself some love potion number 9 and get myself all the guys and gals."

Elijah shifted uncomfortably in his seat at Kat's comment. I could sense a mixture of guilt, shame, and inner disgust flood through him. This wasn't the first time I've felt these emotions pop up either. either. I tilted my head slightly in confusion wondering why he was feeling so ashamed. Elijah always seemed like a happy guy, but sometimes the people with the biggest smile are struggling the most. 

"Okay, now that we have your outfit picked out we can now get ready," Kat said gesturing to her and Elijah.

Elijah plastered on a fake smile and left the room playfully bumping into Kat on the way out. Kat flipped him off and followed, but before she left she shot me a glare.

"Arden Queen I better see you in that sexy dress. And if you're not. . . . Well I know where you sleep."

My eyebrow raised in amusement at my very human friend challenging me. "I'm shaking in my boots." I teased. She continued to glare at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine! I'll put on the sleazy dress."I said reluctantly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed flashing me a toothy grin.

She left the room and I turned to glare at the lacy red dress.

An hour later Kat, Elijah, and I climbed into my beautiful Mustang and drove to the club. We went straight to the front of the line, we didn't even have to show our IDs. I guess saving the owner of a club had its perks. Kat was vibrating with excitement or horny-ness. It's hard to tell sometimes. It was probably both.

"Hey, Blondie can you act less like a slut?" Elijah asked.

"Elijah!" I gasped.

He looked at me and shrugged. "Hey it's not my fault Kat's a nymphomaniac."

I turned to Kat waiting for her crude response, but it never came. Maybe Elijah was right. Her eyes were already dilated and she bit her bottom lip at the prospects that laid inside.

"What are we waiting for you guys!?" Kat asked ignoring our side conversation. "There's a club full of single horny men and women waiting for us!" And like a kid in a candy store Kat rushed through the doors.

I looked back at Elijah. "Maybe you're right."

Elijah hummed his agreement. "Well your majesty, let's find you a lucky man." He said as we stepped through the doors. I looked around trying to find where my other roommate went, but sadly the number of people at the club blocked my view.

"Great, we already lost Kat," I sighed.

"She'll show up eventually. Don't worry I'll be your wingman, " Elijah assured as we weaved our way deeper into the club.

* * *

**FLASHBACK OVER**

And he left me! Some wingman.

I roamed the club trying to find Elijah or Kat, but they were nowhere to be found. I couldn't even find Elijah with our bond. His emotions were all over the place and muddled. He must have been drunk. It's always harder to get clear emotional reads on people when they were under the influence. I sighed, the loud music was going me a headache so I weaved myself through the crowd to a more secluded area of the club.

I ended up in this lounge area. The music was a lot quieter and only a few couples were in the room sitting at booths. Soft rock played through the speakers and gave a nice relaxing feel to the room. I went to sit at the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels neat.

"Sorry, we're out of Jack Daniels." The bartender said.

What club or bar runs out of Jack Daniels? "Fine, I guess I'll have Crown instead."

The bartender nodded and got me my drink. I was quietly enjoying the music when someone sat a chair away from me.

"I'll have whatever she's having." He asked the bartender.

I rose a brow and took a sip of my drink. "Why would you ask for a drink when you don't know what it is?" I asked, focusing on swirling my glass.

"Whatever you're drinking can't be too bad. It looks like you ordered a whiskey neat, which is always good in my book."

I smirked and took another sip. "You seem pretty confident. This could be Fireball."

I gestured to my glass and finally turned to look at the stranger. He was wearing a black suit and a navy blue striped tie. His brown hair was combed with some sort of product to tame longish hair and his blue eyes were locked onto me, assessing me.

"Fireball isn't that bad," he poorly defended.

"You're right it's not. . . . If you like the taste of Big Red soaked in piss."

The guy laughed as the bartender handed him his drink. He picked it up and raised his drink to me. Then without hesitation, he brought the glass to his lips and took a large gulp.

"Damn, you mislead me. I was hoping for Big Red soaked in piss." He said smiling.

That got me to laugh a little which made him smile a little more. "Sorry to disappoint,"

"It's fine, after the last couple of days I had, I needed this drink. And making a beautiful woman laugh is just an added bonus."

"A beautiful woman? Where is she? Don't you think you should be flirting with her than little ole whiskey-drinking me?" I teased.

"You know what? You're right." He agreed. "Have you seen her? She was last seen sitting where you are now. In a very flattering red laced dress with a. . . ." He leaned back from the bar to get a better view of me and my attire. " with an open back. She has dark brown hair and eyes. And she was drinking Crown neat. I don't suppose you've seen a woman like that have you?"

His teasing smile made me smile. "Sorry I haven't seen a woman like that."

"Damn it, I guess I'll just have to continue talking to you." He said in mock disappointment.

"Oh I'm so sorry for you," I responded imitating his tone. A beat of silence passed between us before we both started laughing. "So what's with the suit? You look like you just came from an office. Not very club attire."

He looked down at himself as if he was just noticing what he was wearing. "Yeah, um I kinda came here for work." He gestured to the club as a whole. "Didn't pan out."

"Oh? What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a federal agent."

"FBI? What are you doing here? Unless that's classified."

"No, it's not classified. I don't know if you've heard, but there have been a few murders around this area. All men after a night at the club."

Shit, those murders were the victims of the Wraith Elijah and I killed last night, but I was slightly confused. That shouldn't have attracted the FBI. Those murders were obscure enough that it shouldn't have attached anyone but the local authorities. I looked at him a little closer. He had a scar on his left cheek. I wonder how that got there? Something you learn being raised by hunters is that FBI isn't always FBI. Bobby had several phones dedicated to impersonating FBI agents for other hunters.

"I heard about that," I said in fake concern. I wanted to test a theory. "A friend of mine was actually attacked last night."

The guy seemed to perk a bit at the mention of the 'Friend' that was attacked. Mike who was the guy I saved last night, aka the club owner wasn't a friend, but he would definitely play along if I needed him to. I told him to be as vague to the authorities as possible. The fewer details he provided, the less likely Elijah and I would be caught and less likely people would think poor Mike was crazy. No one would believe the truth anyway.

"Your friend doesn't happen to be the owner of this club? Is he?" He asked, trying not to get excited.

"You mean Mike?" I responded innocently. He nodded. "He told me all about it. The things he was telling me sounded insane." The bait had been set. Now let's see if my theory was correct.

"Did he say what attacked him?"

"No, it was dark, he said he didn't get a good look,"

"Did he mention any changes to the building?"

"What do you mean?" I said fighting off the smirk that wanted to appear.

"You know, lights flickering or cold spots, maybe-"

And Bingo. "anything signifying a ghost?" I finished. His eyes widened not expecting my answer. "You're not FBI," I said boldly.

"I-i don't -"

"Save it," I said cutting off his stuttering. "you're a hunter," I smiled at his cute speechless face.

"You know?" He asked shocked.

"Yep, and by the way, it wasn't a ghost."

"What is it then?" He asked with a sense of awe in his voice.

"It _was_ a wraith. The keyword being _was._ Sorry to burst your bubble, but my partner and I killed it last night." I said, pride lacing my voice.

The guy leaned back in his seat and took another large gulp of his whiskey, finishing the glass. He set the glass down and chuckled.

"I've been trying to find a lead for the past two days just for you to tell me that it's already dead. Mike isn't even your friend is he?"

I gave him a shrug. "Sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault that my ego is wounded." He chuckled.

"As soon as you said you were FBI, I thought something was off. This case was a little too obscure for it to attract big brother."

"Not only is she beautiful and has great taste in alcohol but she smart too. The full package." He flirted. I rolled my eyes and he leaned forward towards me. "so how long have you been a hunter?"

"Not really a hunter. I take care of the cases that get a little too close for comfort. I was sorta raised in the life. My dad was a hunter, my uncles are hunters. I had the option, but I wanted more you know? So I'm in college now."

"You're in college?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior at Harvard."

His eyebrows raised. "Harvard? I'm impressed. What do you study?"

"Occult studies," I chuckled.

"That seems like the perfect major for a sorta hunter." He chuckled back. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but you don't look like you're having a good time."

"What gave me away?" I teased.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you're drinking whiskey in a secluded part of the club, by yourself. That last part I'm still sorting out in my head because you're way too beautiful for guys not to constantly be hitting on you."

"I retreated here because I was being hit on constantly. My poor ass and I were sick and tired of being groped all night."

"That sounds terrible I'm sorry on behalf of the male species, but if it's any consolation you and your poor ass look spectacular."

"Thank you, I think that was a compliment," I laughed.

"It was and hey! I didn't have to grope you to tell you that!" He teased.

"It's amazing what common decency can achieve," I laughed again. I felt a smile begin to settle on my face.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"If you must know, my friends/ roommates forced me out. Said I needed a break from my usual life and needed to get back into the dating scene. They declared themselves my wingmen."

"Umm," He looked around trying to find said friends of mine.

"Umm, is the correct response. They left me flying solo." I explained.

"Well if you want I can continue to keep you company or you can tell me to fuck off. I won't take offense."

"I think I might like the company," I said with a smile which he returned.

We sat at that secluded part of the club talking about everything. His icy blue eyes were focused on nothing but me and I found myself enjoying his attention. He told me about his life how he mostly hunts up in Canada but finds himself from time to time over the border. His face was handsome, too handsome, borderline pretty and I made sure to tell him that which in return he rolled his eyes and laughed. Before we knew it the club was calling last calls.

"I guess that's my queue to round up my friends," I told him.

"Hey, why don't I help you." He offered and I gave him a nod.

Surprisingly it didn't take long to find Kat. She was at the main bar sitting on some dude's lap.

"Hey Kat! We're leaving!" I yelled at her.

She looked up and gave me a thumbs up "Okay! I'll meet you upfront!"

I nodded. Cool one down one to go. The guy. . . . Oh my god, I don't know the name of the guy I've been talking to this whole night. Well, fuck that's awkward. I guess I'll call him Pretty Boy for now. Anyway, Pretty Boy helped part a way through the crowd as I looked for Elijah. In the distance, I spotted a familiar head of blond hair attached to a similar-looking body. I was certain it was Elijah, but I couldn't see his face. I started weaving myself through people to get to him. As I got closer I could feel his drunken emotions. I staggered a bit at how strong his emotions were, he must have been plastered, because his drunken haze was making my head dizzy. He was clearly kissing someone and I felt a little bad for interrupting. Only a little.

"Elijah we're leaving!" I yelled grabbing his shoulder to get his attention.

He separated from the girl he was kissing only for me to realize that she wasn't a girl. I took a step back and my eyes widened at the very attractive man that Elijah was just making out with.

Instantly a part of me was ashamed of my reaction. I didn't mean to step back, that must have looked like I was homophobic. Which I'm not. I'm perfectly fine with it, Kat was bisexual and I haven't been with a woman, but I think they're just as attractive as men, and I wouldn't be opposed to experimenting with my current sexuality. I just didn't expect Elijah to like dudes. I was surprised. 

Elijah's eyes widened when he saw me. He scrambled away from the man he was kissing a mortified look on his face. The guy tried to reach out for him, but he shoved him away, no longer wanting him anywhere near him.

"Arden it's not what it looks like I can explain!" Elijah said desperately.

"It's fine, you have nothing to—"

"It was a one-time thing I'm not a faggot!" Elijah yelled at me.

A random guy in the vicinity went to calm him down, but as soon as he touched him, Elijah whirled around slamming his fist into the stranger's face with his enhanced strength. A sickening crunch filled the air as the guy fell to the ground unconscious, blood gushing from his destroyed nose.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Elijah screamed at the man he sent to the ground.

People immediately backed away from Elijah unconsciously making a circle around him. His eyes flittered around the people around him, their critical stares bearing down on him.

I was shocked. I've never seen him act like this before. I felt an overpowering sense of fear, humiliation, and self-hate. His drunken emotions turned animalistic. Pretty Boy put himself in front of me as Elijah became more apoplectic. I was thankful for the barrier pretty boy provided. Elijah was starting to scare me. He reminded me of a feral dog backed into a corner. I could imagine his fur bristling and his jaws snapping and foaming as if he was in animal form.

"You need to settle down," Pretty boy said sternly as he approached Elijah.

Elijah swung his fist towards Pretty Boy's face, but he dodged and tackled Elijah to the ground. The two men rolled around the ground trying to get the upper hand on the other. It was ugly. This continued till a loud snarling growl erupted from Elijah as he threw Pretty Boy off him using his enhanced strength.

Fear spiked through me as I silently prayed that Pretty Boy didn't notice the supernatural strength Elijah possessed. But judging on Pretty Boy's expression I wouldn't bet on it. His eyes widened at Elijah and then they flickered to me in question.

Now there was a multitude of things I could have done at that moment. I could have feigned shock or stood my ground having Elijah's back despite him being a homophobic asshole at the moment. Hell, I could have helped Pretty Boy up and helped beat Elijah's ass, but I didn't do any of those things. Instead, I stood there like an idiot as Pretty Boy looked at me for answers and shrugged. . . . Yeah, not my best moment. Pretty Boy gave me an incredulous look before he was tackled again by a feral Elijah. . . . _Shit._

"Elijah stop!" I yelled, but he wasn't listening. He just kept trying to smash his fist in Pretty Boy's face. _Damn it that's one of his best features._ I cursed myself for what I was about to do. "Elijah I said ** _STOP!_** "

All of a sudden Elijah went stiff as a board. His fist froze mid punch. I ran up to the boys and ripped Elijah off of the bloodied Pretty Boy with the help of a little magic. I then punched him sending Elijah sprawling to the floor. He didn't move still under the effects of my command. I walked to him and leaned down whispering my next command into his ear.

"Go to **_SLEEP!_** " I commanded.

I watched Elijah's eyes roll to the back of his head as he lost consciousness. I sighed in a mixture of relief and guilt. I never used our bond against him before, but what I did was necessary. Right?

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" I heard from behind me.

_Fuck._ I turned around and Pretty Boy was looking at me with a mixture of confusion, fear, and gratitude.

"I promise I'll explain," I said to him. "But can you help me get him out of here before we attract more trouble?" I pleaded.

He seemed to hesitate before walking over to the other side of Elijah and lifting his dead weight. "A little help would be appreciated, Whiskey Girl,"

Whiskey Girl? I guess it couldn't be worst than Pretty Boy. I grabbed Elijah's other arm and hoisted some of his weight onto my shoulder. Together we managed to get Elijah out of the club. Once outside Kat spotted us and she looked at us like we were crazy.   
"The hell happened to you guys?!" She asked.

"Not now Kat," I shot her a glare, and Kat took that as a signal to keep her mouth shut.

Pretty Boy helped me drag Elijah to my car while Kat trailed behind. We got to Reaper, my beloved 1969 Mustang Mach 1, and unloaded the dead weight into the back seat.

"I'm just going to sit in the car and let you guys have some alone time," Kat said looking at the both of us.

When we were alone we didn't say anything for several moments. We just looked at each other, both of us were lost for words. I examined his bloodied face. He must have had at least a broken nose. His face was already starting to swell with splotches of black and blue.

"I can heal that," I said. My voice sounded deafening. I walked closer to him and raised my hand to his face, but paused before physically touching him. I already gave myself away when Elijah hulked out and I put him down with a punch and a few choice words. There was no doubt in my mind that he already figured out what I was. This was just me respecting his boundaries and asking for permission.

He gave a subtle nod and I cupped his cheek letting my magic flood through the contact. I watched as the swelling went down and the cuts and bruises disappeared. When I was done all that was left was the blood splatter and the preexisting scar on his left cheek.

"I bet you have questions," I asked.

"Most of it I've figured out on my own, but I do have a couple." He responded. His blue focused on my brown and despite wanting to look away, I just couldn't. I nodded and waited for whatever he wanted to ask. "Was anything you said real?" My curiosity perked at the question. "When we were sitting at the bar talking, were you telling the truth? About your life and your family? Was it real? Or did you just trick me for some sick witchy reason?"

"Yes, it was real. My dad was a hunter and so are my uncles, but my mom was also a witch and so am I. My family knows what I am and I was raised to embrace both parts of me. I went to school cause I wanted more for myself."

I didn't know what my answer would prove, but I hope it helped. He nodded and looked behind me at my car filled with the people I consider family.

"Okay then. I believe you. Are you going to be okay getting home?"

"Yeah, that last part was sobering." I paused before remembering something. "I've realized that I never got your name. Can't keep calling you Pretty Boy in my head, now can I?"

"I guess you're right and I can't keep calling you Whiskey Girl in mine." He replied. "It's Asa. Asa Fox."

"Arden Queen."

"It's nice to meet you, Arden, despite how our evening ended." He said. I couldn't help but smile at the way my name sounded coming from his mouth.

I chuckled. "Yeah, it was."

"I hope to see you again."

"I do too."

And before we knew it our lips touched in a soft kiss goodbye. I felt a folded napkin being slipped into my hand as we parted.

"Goodnight Asa,"

I turned and got into my car. I looked at my friends all passed out then I opened the napkin that Asa slipped me, seven nicely written numbers printed with a cute little note.

(123) 456-7890- _Till Next Time Whiskey Girl_

* * *

I didn't sleep much last night. After getting home I grabbed Kat and somehow got her unconscious body onto the couch. I went back for Elijah but realized that I had no chance of lifting his 6'3 tower of muscle out of the car. So I did what any good friend would do and that's bring him a pillow and a blanket and tuck him in the back seat. I then sat in the front seat and turned on the car letting Bob Seger's voice softly filter through the radio. I wanted to be there when Elijah woke up. I was worried. I never saw him like that and I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

Several hours later I managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. What woke me up was the shuffling in the backseat of the car.

"You okay?" My gravelly morning voice asked.

He didn't say anything at first, just groaned at the probable headache he was suffering from. I waited patiently, monitoring his emotional state. When he looked at me I could feel him remembering what he did at the club. The realization that he fucked up.

"Oh my god. What the fuck did I do?" He said mournfully.

"I don't know Elijah, you tell me. I've never seen you act like that." Shame and self-disgust filled his being. I reached out to grab his hand, holding it firmly. "You can tell me, Elijah. One moment you were fine and then—"

"You found me kissing a guy." he interrupted. He tore his hand from mine and put his face in his hands. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"You know there is nothing wrong with you kissing a man, right?" I said gently.

Elijah shook his head in his hands. "I know, I know." He said taking a shuttering breath. "I fine with that, I know that Kat is bisexual and she is one of my best friends, but me? I'm not— I can't— I-i don't know."

I watched him cave into himself, his hands now gripping his hair. I crawled into the back seat and wrapped my arms around him. Elijah grew up with a strict conservative catholic family. He was taught that same-sex relations were wrong, but he's always been excepting of others. I guess that meant everyone, but himself. My heart broke for him.

"Shh, you're okay, I'm here. You are perfect just the way you are."

I stroked his hair till I heard the front door of the house open up. Moments later Kat opened the car door and crawled in. She did ask or say anything, but she joined me in comforting Elijah. Both of us giving him the love and support he needed and deserved.

I knew this wasn't going to be something you fixed with a pep talk. Internalize homophobia isn't something you can just fix on the spot. You have to rewrite your own thoughts, basically rewriting your brain. It's an internal battle. I just know that I'll always be there to remind him that he is loved.

Elijah eventually left the car and went to go sleep in a proper, bed. I went about the rest of my day as normal. I did some homework, did some chores, called Bobby and Rufus to check in with them. I even got a surprise call from Sammy. He was very excited to tell me he got to drive the Impala for the first time by himself. John let him take it out for a food run and when he got to the diner he decided to give me a call while the food was cooking. It was currently 6:45 pm and I was reading a new grimoire that Rufus sent me when a knock came from the front door. I looked up from the book and made eye contact with Kat who was eating ice-cream at the kitchen table. I set my book aside and went to answer it and when I opened the door I was met with familiar glacier blue eyes.

"Asa!" I said in surprise.

"Arden, hey," He responded.

Instead of the suit, he was wearing last night he was in a simple pair of blue jeans, a grey shirt, and a black jacket. His hair was still styled back like it was last night though.

"What are you doing here? Wait, better question. How did you find out where I lived?" I questioned.

"That would be me," Kat's voice said from behind. I turned around and I noticed a familiar napkin dangling from her fingertips. "You left this on the counter last night"

"Oh my gods Kat," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. I love Kat, but she can be so fucking frustrating sometimes. I stepped out the threshold and quickly closed the door before Kat could follow. I turned back to Asa who was awkwardly standing at the door. "Asa, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I wanted an excuse to see you again anyway."

"I'm glad last night didn't scare you off," I said gratefully.

"Well, I would be a terrible hunter if last night scared me off." He paused, thinking of what he just said. "I might still be a terrible hunter, for affiliating with a witch, but- " He cleared his throat before continuing. "Umm, Arden would you possibly like to get some dinner with me?"

"Right now?"

I was hardly wearing a date ready attire. I was wearing ripped jeans, a Harvard pullover, and my hair was pulled up into a bun. Not something you wear to dinner with a cute guy.

"Yeah, right now,- Umm, unless you've already eaten," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"No, I haven't eaten, but I don't think I look pretty enough to go on a date at this moment," I said embarrassed.

"You look perfect." He assured and I could tell he meant it. 

"Okay," I gave him a shy smile. "You wanna get food at a local diner I know?"

"Sounds good to me."

I quickly went inside to put on shoes and grab my wallet and keys, all while ignoring Kat's smug grin. I went back out and Asa led me to his old black Jeep Wrangler. It's been a long time, but I actually found myself looking forward to a date. I actually felt myself moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary:
> 
> \- Arden reluctantly went to a club with Kat and Elijah. 
> 
> \- After Kat and Elijah ditched her she meets a hunter named Asa Fox 
> 
> \- Asa Fox and Arden talk and hit things off
> 
> \- At the end of the night Arden searches for her friends and finds Elijah drunk and kissing a random man.
> 
> \- Elijah freaks out when he realizes Arden saw him because he suffers from internalized homophobia because of his upbringing
> 
> -Asa realizes that Elijah and Arden are supernatural when Elijah pretty much goes feral/ beserk 
> 
> \- Arden knocks out Elijah and Asa hesitantly helps her carry Elijah to her car.
> 
> \- Arden fesses up to Asa since he's pretty much caught her in the act and he is surprisingly trusting and okay with the witchiness 
> 
> \- Arden takes Elijah and Kat home and in the morning she and Kat have a small supportive moment for Elijah. (There is nothing wrong with loving who you love and being your true self.)
> 
> \- Asa later stops by there house and asks Arden to dinner and she accepts 
> 
> the end.


	25. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 3,000 READS 78 KUDOS AND 137 COMMENTS!!!! You guys are insane and I love you all for that. I'm super thankful and I just ask you guys to continue the support. Also, know that I read all your comments and try my best to answer all of them as well. The best way to keep me motivated is to comment a. Also, feel to give ideas for the story. I'll make sure I'll give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Speaking of updates I'm going to try to post more frequently since I have a little bit more time to write, I know my next update will be next Thursday. Also, I'm going to stop being as descriptive in my trigger warnings. The story is rated mature and I think by now you guys know the type of things I write by now. There will be a trigger warning but at the beginning of the chapter, but that's all I'm going to put. Read your own risk. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading
> 
> Sincerely AtomicDC 

**ARDEN POV (May 2nd, 2002)**

" ** _Hello?_** "

"Happy Birthday Sammy!" I said into the phone.

" ** _Thanks, Queenie, it means a lot that you called,_** " He chuckled, but there was an undertone of stress in his voice. " ** _I honestly forgot it was my birthday._** "

"Are you okay? You sound stressed."

" ** _Yeah, that's because I am. Finals are next week and they aren't holding back._** "

"Sounds about right," I said remembering my first semester at Harvard. "Well, take a break, eat some food, drink some water. And no coffee doesn't count. In fact, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Actually celebrate your birthday."

" ** _Okay Mom,_** " He teased.

"I'm serious," I stressed.

" ** _Fine, I'll take it under advisement._** "

I sighed knowing that he'll ignore my suggestion unless I bring out the big guns. "If I were you I would rethink that answer. I'm currently driving through Idaho, and have no problem rerouting my destination to Palo Alto." I threatened.

" ** _Oh God please don't,_** " Sam complained.

"Then I suggest you do as I say."

" ** _Okay! Fine!_** "

I laughed in victory. "Good that's one less thing I have to worry about."

" ** _Yeah, whatever. How are you doing? You still seeing that guy?_** "

"Asa? Umm, sorta," I blushed at the thought of Asa Fox. We weren't dating, but we also weren't just friends. I guess you could call it an open relationship or a friend with benefits scenario. Whenever he was close by he would take the time to visit me and it would usually end with me lying naked underneath the sheets watching him walk out the door. "It's complicated Sam."

" ** _You guys have been seeing each other for two years and you still don't have a label for whatever you guys are?_** " Sam asked incredulously.

"No we don't have a label and I know what you're hinting at and I don't have an answer for you." I sighed. I wish it was simple. 

Sam sighed into the phone. " ** _You deserve better Arden. You deserve a guy who will treat you like the Queen you are, no pun intended."_**

"Sam I'm fine. How about you find yourself a relationship before you start giving me dating advice."

" ** _Point taken, but at least try to talk to the guy. Who knows maybe he'll surprise you."_**

"Maybe, but not likely," I said knowing Asa.

I really liked Asa. He's kind, funny, very easy on the eyes. He's also a very good man. But the man is also a player and with him also being a hunter I don't see him changing his ways anytime soon.

" ** _Okay well, how's the drive?_** " He asked changing the subject.

"The drive is good. I have about nine hours left till I reach Seabrook." As I said this I looked through the rearview mirror to check on my sleeping partner in the back seat. His large furry black mass was curled into an adorable tight ball.

" ** _So you just own a house now_**?"

"Yeah, I know it's insane. After graduation, Bobby surprised me with the deed to my childhood home. Apparently, my parents left it to Bobby in their wills and I guess he thought it would be a nice graduation present. . . . It's a lot to process."

" ** _Yeah, it sounds crazy. Are you going to be alright? I know you haven't— Umm, you haven't been—Its been a long time since. . . . uhh._** " Sam stuttered trying to tactful ask his question, but miserably failing.

"Sam, stop beating around the bush. I know what you mean." I took a deep breath. "Like I said it's a lot to process. I mean I haven't been home " _home_ " since I was eleven and the emotions tied to that place are conflicted. On the one hand, I remember living in a happy home, playing in the woods, helping Dad in the kitchen. But on the other hand the night my parents were killed is still scarred into my memory. I don't know, it's definitely going to be nostalgic." I said almost bitterly.

" ** _I can't imagine. I was an infant when my mom died, and Dean was only four. We barely remember our mom, but you have detailed memories. You lost more than Dean and I, but you always seemed more well adjusted._** "

"Let's not compare trauma, it's not fair. Your trauma is just as bad as mine. Let's just agree we're both messed up."

" ** _Yeah, I guess you're right,_** " he cynically chuckled.

We talked for a while. Since Sam went to college we've been able to talk a lot more. It was only four months ago when Sam called to tell me he left his family to go to Stanford. I drove twelve hours to pick him up from Steamboat Springs Colorado and then an additional two and a half days to Palo Alto. I dropped him off at a motel near Stanford. He had plans to stay at the motel for a couple of days before he moved into the dorms. I stayed with him and we had fun binging on pizza and watching Disney movies. I even took Sam out for his first sushi experience. Sadly he didn't enjoy it as much as I did.

" ** _Hey, I'm going to take your advice and grab some food._** " He said after we talked for a while.

"Okay, I'll let you go then. Oh! Wait! Before I say goodbye, do you know what your plans are for summer break? Because you can always stay with me and Elijah up in Washington." I offered.

" ** _Thanks for the offer, but me and my friend Brady are actually going to rent a place near campus. We already have a potential place._** "

"It's definitely cheaper than the dorms," I commented. "Okay, well let me know if you need anything."

" ** _Will do._** "

"love you,"

" **Love you too** ," He responded and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I heard the line disconnect and I put the phone away. I was happy Sam was making friends and was getting an apartment, but I also sorta wished Sam would take me up on my offer, for selfish reasons. It would be nice to have him in Washington to help keep my mind off more serious emotions.

* * *

Memories I haven't thought about in ages flashed through my mind as we passed the ' _Welcome to Seabrook'_ sign. The wave of bittersweet nostalgia kept rearing up when I recognized familiar landmarks, like my old elementary school or the ice cream parlor I used to go to with my parents. I pulled up to the general store to grab a few supplies before going heading to the house. I walked in and I went through the aisles grabbing the essentials: toilet paper, disinfect wipes, trash bags, etc. I went to the checkout counter and the clerk was a man who looked like he was in his mid-fifties. He was looking out the window at my mustang. He had a wistful look like he was reliving a memory. I cleared my throat, breaking his trance. He then gave a kind smile as he addressed me.

"Hello little miss, anything else I can get ya?" He asked as I put everything on the counter.

"No that should be all," I responded.

"If you don't mind me asking," he said while scanning my items. "Is that mustang yours?"

"Yes, why'd you ask?" I responded to the odd question.

"Oh nothing," he waved off. "I used to know someone who had a car just like that. I used to constantly ask if he would sell it to me, but every time I asked he would refuse."

I felt myself perk at his answer. I automatically thought about my dad and curiosity took over when I asked him my next question.

"His name didn't happen to be Andrew Queen was it?"

"Now how do you know Andrew Queen? I haven't heard that name in over ten years." He asked me.

"I'm his daughter, Arden Queen," I told him.

His eyes widened in surprise at my answer. "Arden? Wow, look at you. You've grown up into a beautiful young woman." I gave a shy embarrassed smile, not wanting to be rude and tell him I'd forgotten his name. He seemed to catch on and gave an understanding nod. "You probably don't remember me, but you used to be in the same class as my son, Isaiah.

A vague memory seems to click as I remembered the name. "Right, Isaiah. He used to wear a cape every day to school when we were younger right?"

The man let out a loud joyous laugh at the brought up memory. "He sure did. No matter what his mother and I would say or do, he would somehow find a way to smuggle that old thing. I wish he was in the shop today, the look on his face would have been priceless." He said with a smile. "Since ya probably don't remember, I'm Scott Harris."

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Harris," I said politely.

"Skip the formalities, It's Scott to you." He responded. "So what brings ya back to Seabrook? If you don't mind me asking. I wouldn't think you'd come back after what happened to your folks and the others, God rest their souls."

"I'm sorry others?" I asked confused. I wasn't aware there were other killings. How many people did that demon kill, before killing my parents? "I thought the only victims were my parents and umm. . . . I think her name was Sara?"

"I suppose they didn't tell you. You were just a little girl at the time." He sighed. "Back in 1990, Seabrook had its very first serial killer. It first killed the Rileys. The poor family was found sitting around their dinner table with their necks slit open. Plates of food were displayed as if they were all going to be featured in one of those Martha Stewart magazines. Then it was the Botvins. The parents were found gutted in the living room. TV was on and they were seated on the couch with the husband's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder as if they were settling in for the evening. And I think you remember what happened to their daughter and the rest."

I nodded grimly. Sara Botvin was found at my house after the demon presumably possessed the poor girl and took her to my house where it then possessed my mom and killed her and my dad.

"Well, back to answer your original question I'm fixing up the old house, and then I don't know. Maybe I'll sell it, who knows," I said wanting to change the subject.

"Are you going to fix up that old bar too?" He asked, seemingly grateful for the change in topic as well.

"The bar? What bar?" I asked.

"Oh, your dad bought a bar and was planning on fixing it up. It's located outside town if you're interested."

"Okay, I'll check it out later," I told him. He finished scanning all my items and looking at the final bill I could tell he took some of the items off. I wanted to argue, but he gave me a look that told me I wasn't going to win if I tried. "Thank you," I said after paying the reduced total. "Tell the Mrs. and Isaiah I said hello."

"Of course, now you get to that house before it gets dark. I'm sure you don't want to be trying to find the generator in the dark." He said.

I gave him a nod and left the store. I put everything in the passenger seat of the car when I noticed Elijah, still curled up in the back.

"You are the laziest thing I've ever seen," I commented to the furry mass.

He humphed in disagreement and I rolled my eyes.

I started the car and drove to the very edge of town where there was a road that led through the forest. As the sun started to set the trees looked a little more menacing. I mentally cursed my parents for putting their house right in the middle of a creepy forest. I drove down the wooded road till I found a familiar elongated driveway coming off the road. I turned in and was met with a gate to block cars from coming through. I sighed in annoyance before grabbing a key ring filled with keys and flipping to the one that unlocks the gate. Thank all the gods that my mother had the common sense to label all of them. Before I left the car and looked back at my unhelpful driving companion.

"You can help you know," I said glaring at the dog before I stepped out of the car.

I went to the padlock that locked the gate in place when I heard the car door open from behind me.

"You didn't have to be rude." He said from behind.

I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the gate. "Just help me push."

He got on the other side of me and helped push the gate that probably hadn't been opened in the past ten years. The rusty hinges let out a nasty whine that made me cringe.

"Add fix gate to the list of things that need to get done," I said, mostly to myself. "You know you're the worst road trip partner I've ever had," I said to Elijah.

He was in his animal form for pretty much the whole duration of the trip. It was safe to say I was a tad bit annoyed.

"Hey, sorry that I get car sick. The animal form helps." He said defending his actions.

I rolled my eyes again before getting back into the car. Elijah followed suit and we drove up to the house I haven't seen in over ten years.

"Oh my god. You lived here?!" Elijah said in astonishment.

I wasn't listening though. I was too focused on looking at every detail of my childhood home. It didn't seem like it was made for people anymore. After so much quiet and time alone the house looked like it sought company with the forest. Ivy climbed up the walls, covering half the house. Wildflowers trailed up to the porch in colorful bright patches of purple, red, orange, and white.

I drove and parked in a somewhat clear area that wasn't as claimed by the wild as the rest of the property was. Sure I could have driven over the flowers that populated most of the grounds, but something seemed wrong to disrupt where nature has quietly settled. I guess that was the witch in me. We got out of the car and the setting sun seemed to illuminate the west half of the house. It loomed over us as if it was inspecting its new visitors. Mom always used to say this place was special and standing in front of it now I think I know what she meant. I looked over at Elijah and he seemed like he was in a similar state of awe. We walked up to the porch and up the steps to the large oak door. I grabbed the house key and inserted it into the old lock. With a twist of the key and a push on the door, I watched the door swing almost effortlessly open. The house seemed to take a breath of air. We stepped in and was immediately hit with a wave of dust that had accumulated over the years.

"Jesus Christ," Elijah coughed out.

I grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled it over my mouth and nose, trying with little effect to keep the dust at bay.

"The generator should be in the basement. I'm going to grab a flashlight and I'll meet you down there."

"Why can't I grab the flashlight?" Elijah complained.

"Because I'm not the one who can see in the dark," I responded. He shifted from foot to foot, anxiously. "You're not scared are you?" I teased.

"What? No!" He stated quickly.

"Then go on, I'll meet you in the basement. You should go down the hall and make the first right. The door to the basement should be on your right if I remember correctly."

He took a deep breath and started walking down the hall. I turned around and headed to the cat when I heard his voice coming from inside the house.

"I HATE THIS!" He yelled.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his discomfort. Over the years mine and Elijah's relationship had only grown stronger. We made up for each other's faults and weaknesses. Elijah has even come to terms with slowly excepting and expressing his sexuality. Besides me, Kat has been a huge crutch to lean on. Even though she's still in Massachusetts getting her law degree we still keep in close contact.

The sun was setting and with the low light, I grabbed a flashlight from the trunk of the mustang. I flicked it on and went back inside. It's was weird seeing everything from this angle. I was a lot shorter last time I was in these halls. I walked through the halls taking notice of the sheets that covered the old furniture. I went through the basement door and It took me no time to find Elijah and the generator. As soon as he saw me, Elijah got really excited.

"You need to check this out," He went over to the generator and started tracing his fingers across white marks on the machine. At first glance, it looked like graffiti, but at a closer look, I could tell they weren't graffiti, but runes and sigils. "From what I've read in your grimoires these sigils were meant to store and release energy. And I bet you there are matching sigils on the roof."

Now I was starting to get excited. "So basically what you're telling me is that these sigils were absorbing and storing energy, I'm assuming solar, and have been holding it for ten plus years?"

"That's exacting what I'm thinking. I know Washington isn't the sunniest place, but I'm estimating we have five to six years' worth of stored up energy."

"What are we waiting for let's get this thing running," I told him.

He started flipping switches and turning valves. The gears wined before the runes glowed to life.

Elijah stepped back and quickly looked around for a light switch. When he saw one he ran to it. "And let there be light," he said as a few of the bulbs flicked on. 

With the lights illuminating the room I could now see the amount of dust. Layers upon layers of dust covered every visible surface. Elijah started walking up the stairs and I went to follow when something caught my eye. At the far end of the basement stood a safe.

"Are you coming or what?" Elijah called from the top of the steps.

"Hold on, I think I see a safe," I called back.

"A safe?" He questioned, but I ignored him walking towards it. Elijah's steps soon followed behind. "Did you know about this?" He asked and I shook my head. "How ominous. . . . I bet you ten bucks that there's an actual skeleton in there."

I swatted his arm. "A little severity would be nice."

"No can do. It's my job to keep things entertaining while you focus on the doom and gloom of your past."

I rolled my eyes and set my attention on the safe itself. There was no pin pad or combination lock. All that was there was a metal snake coiled in the middle of the safe, its head protruding out with its mouth open wide, just big enough to fit a grown man's hand. Elijah leaned in closes tracing his finger against the snake's metal scales.

"I'm guessing it's some sorta test. Maybe a test of bravery, but that wouldn't make for a very good lock. Then any brave asshat could open it. . . . wait a second." That's when we noticed the small engravings around the snake. "What is that?"

"That's Gaelic," I responded recognizing the engravings.

"I hope out of the hundred languages you know that Gaelic is one of them."

"I don't know a hundred languages, . . . I know twelve and yes Gaelic is one of them." I looked at the small script murmuring the words. " Bho fheòil is fuil feumaidh aon a bhith _._ "

"Interesting," Elijah nodded. "And that means?"

"It basically translates to "of flesh and blood". It's pretty much a magical paternity test." I tell him.

  
"And you are not the father!" Elijah joked impersonating the Maury Show.

Normally I would have laughed. I was usually the type to laugh during tense times, but being in this house after so long. . . . It's draining. At least one of us is trying to lighten the situation.

I put my hand in the snake's mouth. All of a sudden its eyes glowed and its jaws bit down trapping my hand.

"FUCK!" "HOLY SHIT!" We both yelled out.

I tried pulling my hand out, but the snake's jaws were too strong. Gears started turning and I was panicking.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo" "Holyfuck Holyfuck Holyfuck Holyfuck," we were both yelling as we tried to get my hand free.

I then felt a tiny prick on my index finger and the gears stopped. The snake's jaw opened up and the eyes dimmed. Immediately I yanked my hand out examining it. A small droplet of blood formed where I was pricked. A loud CLANK sounded as the safe unlocked. We both stood there, settling down from the adrenaline high.

"That was anticlimactic," Elijah said breaking the silence. I looked at him incredulously. My heart still pounding. "What? I'm not wrong. I was expecting a dismembered hand or something."

"Well, my family was always a fan of theatrics," I said while opening the safe. Inside was filled with documents, books, amulets, some gold, etc. "Let's head back upstairs we can sort through some of this stuff after we get the house somewhat situated.

We spent the evening taking sheets off furniture and cleaning up the main rooms. Surprisingly, besides a few lightbulbs and some appliance updates, there wasn't anything major to fix. No faulty wiring, no leaky pipes. Occasionally I or Elijah would find a rune carved in discreet areas of the house. That's probably what was keeping the house in such good condition. Occasionally I found myself staring off into space, the memory of that night replaying in my mind. Elijah was usually good at snapping me out of it with a dumb joke or simply just shaking me. Around 1:00 am we had our sleeping bags set up in the living room. The fireplace was roaring and I was sorting through a stack of documents from the safe.

"You found anything interesting?" Elijah asked as he was getting ready for bed.

"Umm yeah," I lifted a Manila envelope. "This is a deed to an old bar right outside of town."

"A bar you say?" Elijah said smiling at the prospects.

"Yeah, when we were at the general store the owner mentioned it, and here's the proof."

"What are you thinking about doing with it?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Maybe we should consider fixing it up. Might be a nice source of revenue and with my business background I'm sure we can get that bar up and running." He said grinning.

"Yeah maybe,"

"Or we can make it into a strip club," he said slyly.

"No!" I laughed. 

"Why not?" He teased, "The people of this small town could use some excitement." 

"Or have a heart attack," I chuckled.

Elijah smiled, nudging me in the arm. "That's the first time you laughed since we crossed the Washington border. For a while, I was debating if you were broken."

"That's not my fault. I would probably laugh more if you were a better road trip companion. 

"I told you I get car sick!" He defended, "Besides I tried to play _I Spy_ with you _._ It's not my fault that you don't understand dog."

"Is that what you were trying to do? I thought you were having a stroke! I even asked if you were smelling toast." I laughed.

"Nope, no stroke, just a one-sided game of _I Spy_.

Elijah continued to tell me about all the conversations and games he tried to initiate while he was in dog form while I went back to sorting through documents. As I was going through the last stack a photograph fell out from one of the folders. I picked it up and it was worn and the edges were slightly torn. The black and white image was of my mom dancing with a man I never met. They were both wearing outfits that reminded me of characters from _the Great Gatsby._ I flipped the photo over and there was a date written on the back- _12th September 1926._

"What the hell?"

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

I showed him the photograph of my mom. "That's my mom,"

Elijah gingerly took the photo from my hand examining it exactly as I did. "There has to be another explanation. This has to be your grandmother or even great grandmother"

"My grandmother abandoned my mother when she was a little girl. She despised her, no way she would own a photo of her. Besides look at her shoulder." I pointed to a tattoo on her left shoulder. "That is the exact same tattoo that my mom had."

I quickly ran to one of the boxes we found while cleaning. It was filled with photo albums. I grabbed one and started flipping through, trying to find a photo that had my mom's shoulder exposed. Halfway through the album is when I found what I was looking for. I brought the album over to Elijah and showed him a picture of a much younger version of me being held by my mom. Her left shoulder was exposed showing a Celtic moon tattoo.

Elijah looked at me like he was still trying to calculate the probability. "I guess this could be your mom. She was a witch, but even if this was your mom what are you going to do? This was almost eighty years ago."

I didn't know what I what to say. Elijah brought up a very valuable point. What did I want to do with this information? My mom is dead. What use would it be to me to dig up buried history? But another part of me was nagging at me for answers. _Why didn't she tell you? What else was she hiding?_

"I don't know Elijah. Maybe I want to get to know my mom better. Bobby and Rufus always have stories about my dad, but hardly any with my mom."

Elijah gave an understanding nod. "You know whatever you decide I'll have your back, but let's get this place fixed up before we go chasing after ghosts. The dead can wait."

I nodded. I gently place the photo back in the folder and on the table. I crawled into my sleeping bag and watched the fire crackle. I jumped when I felt something press into me, but quickly relaxed when I saw the black fur cuddling into me. 

"Good boy," I muttered and I was rewarded by a cute little woof.

I focused back on the fire and visualized Elijah's dog form running through a forest. _'Focus and visualize your intent'_ my mom once told me.

" **Praecipe filiis** **flammae, Liga eam in testamento meo, partum desiderio** **meo** " I whispered and before my eyes, I watched the embers and flames form a dog running through trees in the fireplace.

Elijah perked his head at the flame copy of him. He barked in admiration as his eyes remained transfixed with the figures in the fire. I would change up the figures and watch Elijah get excited over the scenes playing. I think his favorite was when I transfigured the flames to look like a dragon flying over a castle. 

After a while, I heard him yawn. He removed his gaze from the fireplace and curled into a ball by my side. He let out a humph as he settled and soon enough I heard soft snores. Despite feeling emotionally drained I wasn't tired. I kept looking at the fire and without intent, I watched the flames form into a familiar car. two teenagers laid on the hood of the car, their bodies wrapped around each other. 

Tears slipped down my face as I thought back. I remember thinking I was never going to feel comfort or joy again until a sweet young boy with green eyes that reminded me of the moss that grew outside this house, crawled into bed with me and held me throughout the night. And all I wanted now was to feel him hold me and look into his moss green eye that made me forget the world was a fucked up place. I curled into myself and thought of a time when he didn't hate me. But he does now. I held in the sobs that wanted to burst free. 

"I just want them back," I whispered through the tears. "I-I want my mom. I want my dad. And I-i w-want, I want-" my voice shuttered as sob forced its way to the surface. 

I want Dean.


	26. 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the song 2002 by Anne-Marie. I personally love the acoustic version with her and Ed Sheeran.

**ARDEN POV (July 6th, 2002)**

I parked outside the exceedingly large house, several cars already parked in the driveway. The music coming from the house was already blaring and I could hear the shouts and laughter of rowdy drunk hunters coming from inside. That was the only indicator that I was in the right place. Usually, hunters don't live in extravagant homes, but I guess Asa and I are the exception.

I've heard of these hunter gatherings and Bobby always told me to stay away from them. The only gathering I attended was the wake a few of my dad's old hunting buddies arranged. It wasn't the best experience.

I walked to the front door and internally prepped myself. This was going to check a lot of firsts for Asa and me. For the past two years, Asa and I had this friend with benefits type of relationship. I had been invited to his house multiple times, but I've always been too busy with either school, hunting, or helping family, (aka, Bobby and Rufus) to drive up to Manitoba Canada. This was the first time visiting his home, meeting his friends, meeting his mom. A lot of firsts.

I stepped inside and the first thing I saw were hunters drinking and talking loudly. I looked around trying to find Asa's face in the crowd, but so far no dice. I walked further in when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and came face to face— or more like face to chest with a man of pale complexion with quite the majestic ginger beard and bright blue eyes.

"You seem lost," he said with a smile that paired nicely with the standard hunter assessing gaze.

"Yeah, I am. I'm looking for Asa," I asked.

"He's probably in the kitchen," He reached out to shake my hand. "I'm Bucky Sims,"

"Arden Queen," I answer shaking his hand.

Bucky's eyes widened at the mention of my name. "You're Arden? First, let me tell you that you're completely out of Asa's league." He said giving me an appreciative glance. "Second it's nice to put a face to the name. He talks about you constantly you know. Me and some of our other buddies were taking bets to see if you were even real."

I felt my face start to heat up. "Who won that bet?"

"No one, we all thought Asa was lying. I still can't believe that he actually has a girlfriend."

"Oh, we're not dating. We haven't put a label on what we are." I said quickly. I didn't like anyone being assuming things that aren't true.

"Really?" He said confused. "Asa hasn't been with anyone for well over a year. I thought that was because he was seeing you."If my face wasn't red before it certainly was now. "Come on, I'll take you to Asa,"

Bucky led me through groups of talking hunters till we go to the kitchen where a smiling Asa was helping an older woman preparing food.

"Hey, Asa look who I found!" Bucky called out.

Asa turned and his smile grew when he saw me looking like a midget next to the towering ginger.

"Hey Pretty Boy," I said with a smile.

A few people around us laughed at Asa's expense, including Bucky and an older woman. Asa rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at the nickname.

"Oh, you are merciless, Whiskey Girl." He said coming over to me. He gave me a peck on the lips that surprised me but wasn't unwanted.

A man lounging at the table turned to us. He looked of Asian descent with styled back black hair.

"So this is the mysterious Arden, Asa hasn't been able to shut up about. Randy Bull," He said as he stuck out his hand. I went to shake it when his hand retreated a smidge, "Ah,- Watch out for the horns." He chuckled mimicking bull horns before finally shaking my hand.

Okay, not what I was expecting. "Nice to meet you, Randy," How many people did Asa tell about me? "I feel a little awkward. Umm, Asa told you all about me," I said shooting Asa a glare. "But kept me in the dark about all of you."

"Well, that sounds like my Asa," The older woman who Asa was helping earlier said. She wasn't that old, probably a little younger than Bobby. "He's always forgetting his manners, especially around beautiful women." She patted his cheek before turning back to me. "I'm Asa's mother, Loraine."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fox,"

"Oh hush, it's Loraine," she said sharply.

Did I do something wrong? I looked over to Bucky and Randy and they just shrugged. Asa then wrapped his arm around me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Maybe we should go somewhere private, I wanted to ask you som—"

"Asa, before you go seducing the girl, can you go into town and buy more beer? We're almost out and I will not share my whiskey reserves." Loraine said interrupting Asa.

I flushed red as Asa rolled his eyes. "We'll continue this later," He said grabbing his keys.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked silently begging him to not leave me alone with his mother.

"I got it. Why don't you get to know everyone and when I get back I'll take you somewhere I can have you all to myself," He whispered the last.

"Hopefully I survive your mother Pretty Boy," I whispered seriously, "and buy me some Jack while you're out," 

He rolled his eyes again and gave me a peck on the forehead. "Give her a chance. She's not used to me bringing girls home." He started walking out, but before he left, he called out, "Be Nice!"

Buck and Randy laughed. "Don't worry we will!" Bucky yelled back.

"I was talking about her," Asa said giving me a playful glare.

When he left, Bucky and Randy talked with me while Loraine ignored us. I could feel her holding on to some anger and frustration. Was it because of me?

I swallowed my nerves and excused myself from Asa's friends and went over to Loraine who went back to preparing the food. "Is there anything I can do to help? I'm pretty useful in the kitchen." I asked her.

She arched a brow and scoffed. "I never heard of a hunter being useful in the kitchen. Any hunter who says they can cook can only cook chili and it's not even good."

"Hey!" Bucky and Randy offendedly exclaimed.

"Sorry boys, but it's the truth."

Instead of being annoyed at this woman's terrible attitude, I let out a quiet laugh. When she mentioned hunters and bad chili I couldn't help, but think of Bobby and the infamous Singer Family chili that gave me food poisoning when I was fourteen. Almost makes me gag, just thinking about it.

"You're not wrong," I told her. "But I really don't hunt anymore and to call me a hunter might offend some of the hardcore hunters on the premises. I do know how to cook though. My dad taught me when I was young and when he passed I ended up using that knowledge to feed some hunters who didn't know jack shit about cooking except for cooking bad chili."

Loraine assessed me, trying to find some lie in what I just said. "Do you know how to layer a lasagna?" She finally asked.

"Of course. Are you using ricotta or a béchamel?" Thank goodness my dad's side of the family was Italian.

Her face seemed to lighten a bit from its previous scowl. "Béchamel and I have homemade pasta and bolognese. I'm making ten lasagnas, some help would be appreciated."

On top of layering the lasagna and putting it in the oven, Loraine let me make the garlic bread. The more time we spent around each other the less reserve she was around me. I eventually pinned her emotions to her wanting a normal life for her son. I would be upset too if my theoretical future kid was a hunter. She was delighted to know that I had a semi-normal life. I told her about my time at Harvard and my plans to open a bar in Washington. Bucky and Randy chimed in here and there but mostly stuck to their own conversation. I found myself enjoying their company.

"Asa was the cutest kid. When he was little he wanted to be an astronaut. He even made a space helmet out of cardboard and duck tape and would run around the house with his co-astronaut and teddybear, Lt. Grizzy." Both me and Loraine were laughing when Asa came in.

"Well, speak of the devil," I said when I spotted Asa coming in.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," "Hi Sweetie," Loraine and I said at the same time. Asa paused at our happy demeanors.

"What's going on here?" He asked gesturing to the two of us. Wondering what could have happened in the short while he was gone.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just getting to know your lovely mother." I said.

"And I'm getting to know the lovely woman you brought home," Loraine added.

We clinked our drinks together as Asa's eyes widened at the liquor in our hands. "Mom, you're sharing your whiskey?" He said stating the obvious.

"It's actually scotch and Arden was telling me how she hated the taste of beer and then we got on about how one of her uncles has an obsession with Jonnie Walker Blue, so I let her try a nip of my Taliskers."

Asa turned to me, hoping for a better answer and I shrugged. "It's pretty good," I said taking another sip. "It's smooth with a smoky peaty taste."

"I don't know if I should be happy or terrified that you two are getting along," Asa said to the both of us.

He looked over to Bucky and Randy who were mouthing "You're screwed," and I had to fight back the laugh that wanted to escape.

"You know what? I don't like this pairing. I can already sense you two conspiring against me." He said.

"Don't be so dramatic," Loraine and I said while rolling our eyes.

"SEE! Conspiring!" We all laughed minus Asa. He was pouting, obviously not liking this match up. After a few moments, he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Can I talk to you outside? Maybe we can take a walk?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Don't be gone for long. Food will be ready in forty minutes," Loraine said as we were leaving the kitchen.

"Will do," I said back.

I turned just in time to see Asa punch Bucky in the arm for making kissy faces at us. I laughed and gave Bucky a high five on the way out.

"They're all conspiring," Asa muttered.

I laughed pecking him on the cheek. "Let's go,"

He led me outside to the woods that surrounded his house. Once we were sure that we were alone and wouldn't be bothered, he engulfed me in his arms and his lips collided with mine. Our tongues fought for dominance as he leaned me back against a tree.

"I missed you so much," He said braking for air.

"Yeah?" I asked biting my lip.

"Hell yeah!" He confirmed colliding his lips back with mine.

It had been a few months since we last saw each other. Probably the longest we've gone without seeing each other. I felt his hand slide down to the waist of my jeans.

"Hold on Foxy," I said grabbing his wrist. "Don't start something you know we can't finish."

"Is that a challenge?" He said with a grin.

"No, I just want to take my sweet time with you," flashing him a Cheshire smile.

"That's one of the many reasons I like about you," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"So what did you want to talk about? Or did you just want to get into my pants?" I asked. He flushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. I thought back to what Bucky said about Asa not seeing other women and I was curious. "This doesn't happen to be about what Bucky told me earlier?"

He sighed, "What did Bucky tell you?" 

"He may have slipped the detail that you haven't been with anyone else in over a year."

Asa muttered cures before taking a deep breath. "We've known each other for over two years now and since I met you, you've constantly been on my mind." He said making me blush. "I can't possibly think about other girls when you're all I think about."

"What are you saying?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up. Was he saying what I thought he was going to say?

"I think you know what I'm saying. I know we've had this friends with benefits type of relationship, but. . ." He took another breath before continuing, "I want to take this to the next step. I want us to be exclusive."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I said with a growing grin.

"Only if you want to," He responded almost bashfully.

I felt almost giddy as I scoffed, "I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that _the_ Asa Fox wants to go steady,. . . . And with little ole, whiskey-drinking, witchcraft using me."

"He can't imagine going steady for anyone else," He smirked. Before he could say anything else, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him down, smashing my lips to his. "Is that a yes?" He said against my lips.

"Shut up," I said as I continued to kiss him, My hand drifted underneath his shirt, sliding up and down his chest. "Just wait till we're alone tonight." I purred.

"Why can't we do it now?" He whined. "I just bared my heart to you. Don't I deserve a reward?"

"Aww, Babe," I kissed him again, lightly biting his lip. "Just be patient and If your good I'll let you do that thing you've been begging me to do." His eyes darkened with lust. "In the meanwhile, I think we have enough time to help your little friend," I smirked looking down at his tightening jeans then back to him.

"Oh god," He moaned as I got down to my knees while undoing his belt.

* * *

**ASA POV**

I walked back inside with Arden on my arm. She was dusting off her jeans and fixing her hair. She shot me a playful glare and I gave a very satisfied grin.

"I told you not to mess with the hair," she complained.

"But how could I resist," I said kissing the side of her head. We went back to the kitchen and I almost melted into my girlfriend at the mouth-watering smell that was wafting off the food. "Mom, you have outdone yourself," I moaned.

"Well, your friend helped," She said smiling at Arden.

"Well, it's girlfriend now," I said holding Arden closer.

The look on my mom's face could light up a room. A large smile formed on her face as she hugged me and Arden.

"I'm so happy for you two! I never thought you would find someone," She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom," I deadpanned. I _love_ the confidence she has in me.

Mom rang the dinner bell and a bunch of hunters helped themselves to the home-cooked meal. Arden and I were joined at the hip as we talked to the people I thought of as my friends. Bucky and Randy teased me nonstop, claiming that I was now 'whipped'. Arden being the wonderful and sadistic woman she is didn't help against the teasing but joined in. I really do know how to pick them.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her being mine. For two years I've pinned for her and finally, she was mine. I eventually let slipped out the secret that Arden was a witch to Randy and Buck. Arden looked like she was ready to murder me and have a panic attack all at the same time, but Randy quickly assured her that her secret was safe with them. We then discussed one of my past flings, who happened to be a witch as well.

"So you have a thing for witches is what I'm hearing," She teased, once she realized Randy and Buck weren't going to murder her. 

"Only the good ones. No wicked witches for me." I tease back. 

"Shame," she said pondering over my words. "Cause I can be quite the wicked witch in the sheats," she whispered.

I choked on my drink and the boys and Arden laughed. "I don't know what she just told her, but I'm assuming it wasn't PG," Bucky said.

"Oh Bucky, I have no idea what you are insinuating," Arden said innocently.

Arden lightly patted my back to help clear my passageways. "You're evil," I coughed again.

"Aww, but you like it," she flirted. 

After a while hunters said their goodbyes and the house got quieter and quieter. Bucky and Randy decided to crash on the couches despite there being extra rooms. My mother went to bed hours ago after she and Arden cleaned up the kitchen. Once everyone settled in for the night, Arden gave me her wide cat-like smile as she pulled me into my room. clothes were quickly discarded as she fulfilled her promise from earlier.


End file.
